


A Mother's Last Wish

by Rickylee



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kid Fic, foaming out the mouth and ready to kill a man, idek what to tag this, loosely manga compliant (for like facts and stuff), no beta we die like rabid wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickylee/pseuds/Rickylee
Summary: AU where instead of Satan getting yote back to Gehenna, he creates the Gehennain Gate (while possessing Shiro the first time) and spirits Yuri and the twins to Gehenna. Five (or there abouts) years later, Satan Yeets the twins back topside for some reason.Spoilers from... like all of the manga? most the Blue Night arc and Beyond.I don't know where this is going, BUT I have lots of scenes I want to write and I am always a sucker for ~kid fics~No shipping, for now, IDK we'll see. Probably not tho.Fun Fact: this work was almost called "The Yeetening"
Comments: 39
Kudos: 120





	1. Yeet

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro needs a vacations and Mephisto just can't get a break.

Shiro took another drag off his cigarette.

It hadn’t even been five years.

The smoke curled up and away with the faint wind that came in from the open window behind the man in front of him. An echo of Yuri’s chiding voice went with it, _‘Smoking’s bad for you, you know.’_

“Are you sure?” Shiro finally asked.

“Not entirely.” Mephisto leaned forward, brow creased, hands folded neatly in his purple gloves. “It might be nothing. Could be a Rinka, a Wisp, or some sort of gas leak.” His wrists twirled elegantly.

“But you want to be sure.” Shiro could barely fight back the urge to tsk. It was like Mephisto to send him in to do any dirty work.

Mephisto leaned back looking annoyed. He looked like a petulant child tsking and fling his hands in his obnoxiously dramatic way. “There was no Demon Aura that I could sense…” Mephisto stood to lean over putting most his weight on the ridiculously expensive desk, “But I know the signs of my father’s flames and the stench of Gehenna.”

Shiro nodded, noting his old friend’s nervous eyes. He snubbed his cigarette into an ashtray that wasn’t there before. He’s known the Lord of Time long enough not to question such things.

“Do you want me to investigate?”

“I will be going along of course. If what I think happened, happened, I will need assistance.” Mephisto said cryptically.

“Do you know what happened?” Shiro gave him a bored expression.

“Yes and no.” Let it be known that Shiro was about to slap a bitch with the damn Demon’s circle way of talking.

Mephisto sighed dramatically and fell into his plush chair. “A Gehennian Gate opened near here around four a.m. Naturally, I sent an experienced team to investigate. After a report of ‘Nothing to report’ came back, I got curious.” Mephisto stroked his chin, a smirk crawling across his face, “After all, isn’t that just mysterious? A gate opens and _nothing_ happens?”

“If it was open only for a moment…” Shiro pondered out loud. “Maybe it wasn’t open all the way, maybe it was a failed attempt?” It was Shiro’s turn to stroke his chin, “Only Satan can create the Gate, but he can’t do it without human blood, and with him being trapped in Gehenna there is no human blood to use, as no human can survive in Gehenna.” Shiro paused, “So how was one created?”

“Precisely!” Mephisto cried clapping like an idiot. “What I want to know is what – or _who_ – came through that gate and who – or _what_ – made the gate.” Mephisto handed him a folder. _Where did it come from?_ “All in the report.” He smiled showing too-sharp teeth and left with a poof of oddly scented pink smoke.

“Jesus Christ.” Shiro grumbled brushing off fucking glitter of all things. He had wanted to ask if it was possible for the Time Demon to just use a key to _look_ back in time and figure it out from there, but he’d forgotten; and besides, he’d probably go on about _‘What’s the fun in that?’_ or spout something about space time continuity or some other science-y bullshit Shiro wasn’t smart enough to understand.

Shiro sighed throwing his head back in frustration. The high white ceiling seemed so far away. He took a deep breath and opened the folder and promptly choked on his saliva.

On the first page was a picture of Yuri. She smiled back at him, big blue eyes shining and dark brown hair glinting in the light. She looked happy and almost surprised that her picture was being taken. Shiro didn’t know where the picture came from, or who took it, or where it was took, the background was teal, so possibly a room of some sort.

Shiro’s hand shook, sweet, kind, Yuri who only thought the best of most people. Even Satan. Even when the priests surrounding her birthing bed screamed and yelled to kill her first born, she begged them for mercy. Even when Satan found his Ego and began killing because he could, Yuri was there to tell him it wasn’t right. Yuri saw an angry white haired boy and smiled at his glare and called him the Yukiotoko. What kind of person does that? Just accepts people for who they are no matter what and tries their best to help unruly assholes like himself and Satan?

And on that night, _gods_ , on that night he was forced to watch her eldest burst out of her, killing priests straight out of the womb. Her youngest, still born, being flung around like some sort of sick twisted flag, till that demon baby did… _something_. His memory gapped somewhere in the middle. He felt Satan possess him and grab the demon baby by the tail (he would never forget that wail – somewhere between an angry hissing kitten and a baby’s wail). Felt his vocal cords command a “Be Still!” He felt the sudden pain and rush that came with his fingers being severed by serrated teeth (definitely not his own). He heard Yuri desperately shout, struggling out of her bed, “Ri-Satan! What are you doing!?” He saw through his eyes Yuri holding a silent but somehow alive younger twin.

There was a flash of black, more screaming, a flash of blue and then Shiro woke up in the hospital missing two fingers and later learned Yuri, Satan, and the twins where gone, never to be seen again. Not a trace could be found. (His fingers were never found either). Shiro had rejected Mephisto’s suggestion to use one of the successful elixirs to grow back his fingers. He’d had a life time of injections and experimentations and refused to ever be a part of that again. Not to mention they were the only proof he had that that night existed, that it _happened_. Shiro also learned that what became known as the Blue Night was Satan’s desperate attempt to find a body.

Shiro was no fool. Even before Satan was, well _Satan_ , he had an obsessive personality. And Yuri was the center of his obsession. There was no way he would let go of Yuri willingly. Shiro was no fool as to hold onto belief that Yuri survived the travel to Gehenna, let alone _live_ there. And what would Satan do with a corpse and two infants – one likely human?

No. They were dead.

At least it was the safest belief for his heart.

Shiro carefully removed the picture of Yuri and stuffed it in his inner coat pocket. The order had done very well in erasing her from existence. It was terrifying how easy it was. Yuri was an orphan with no birth records. She had few friends, and the friends she did have died that night or were bound by contract not to say anything. She was never one for pictures and was fairly quiet. The only thing left of her was the textbooks she wrote, the breeding techniques she developed, and the file that was in his hands.

Yuri’s file was ordinary. Typed professionally and neatly. It held her age, eye and hair color, weight and height, when she went MIA, her supposed date of death. It held her accomplishments, rank in the order, etc. etc.

“Blah, blah, blah…” Shiro muttered under his breath flipping to another page to skim the report of her last day on Earth.

The next page caught him so off guard he couldn’t repress the laughter that bubbled up. It was the twins file. The first page had two pictures of generic Japanese babies with Mephisto’s neat and girlish handwriting of _‘Not actually Yuri and Satan’s spawn as we never got any pictures :(_ _, but I just couldn’t leave this blank you know!’_

Shiro glanced at the top picture, it had horns, a tail, and crude flames drawn on it, obviously meant to be the elder twin. The bottom picture had Xs over its eyes. At the bottom of each of the pictures was *~*Elder*~* and *~* Younger*~*. “What the fuck.” Shiro muttered.

The file was nearly blank. Just date of birth, hair and eye color of each babe, and a reiteration of what happened during the Blue Night. Mephisto’s handwriting was all over in notes and observations along the margins. It seemed he visited this file often as some ink looked old and in many different colors.

 _‘Elder seemed awfully frightened_ :( _!’_

Then right next to that note in another color, possibly from another time:

_‘Not that I blame the child, all those scary priests chanting awful words. It’s a wonder he didn’t kill more!’_

_‘Younger was still born, Elder engulfed it in his blue flame and brought Younger back to life. **HOW**_. _’_

_‘Elder stopped being violent after Younger was given to Mother.’_

_‘Relief?’_

_‘Grief?’_

_‘Shiro hesitated killing Elder. Couldn’t do it in the end.’_

_‘*~*I win the bet!*~*’_

Shiro ground his teeth at the note. _Of course I hesitated! How could I kill an infant! Especially Yuri’s child!_

Shiro let go of the fear and anger he had over the demon child as soon as he saw the Elder begin to cry and wail as any normal newborn would. At that moment he realized all that the elder twin did was retaliation. He was being attacked, his mother was being attacked, and he likely felt his younger twin die. All the stress from a full day of labor with all those strange noises and sights probably scared the shit out of the Elder. And when the Elder saw Shiro held a sword he once again flamed up and Shiro flung the sword away deciding right then and there to take Yuri and her children and run away, far, far, _far_ from True Cross, Section 13, and the Vatican and anyone else out to harm them. Only to black out as Satan took his body in that moment.

It still rattled him to this day.

At the end of the twins file was a note, neatly typed.

_‘It is obvious that the three were spirited away to Gehenna by none other than Satan himself using the blood of one Shiro Fujimoto [now Paladin] as Satan was possessing his body at the time. Lord Lucifer confirmed three humanoid bodies, one adult, two infant, on his forced return to Gehenna. He could not confirm whether or not they were dead or alive, only that they were there, before his father – Lord Satan –banished him back to Assiah.’_

_‘Big Brother was furious with the turn of events and didn’t care at the time what their fate was. I’ve asked several times.’_

It was the only note of Mephisto’s hand that didn’t have smileys, glitter, or stars surrounding it.

Shiro lit another cigarette. _A one track mind runs in the family I suppose._

The last pages in the folder was the mission report from early that morning. It was identical to what the Lord of Time said.

_‘Rangers had first spotted the blue lights on a little known trail in the Aokigahara National Forest on Tuesday. The same blue lights appeared nearly every night for a solid week before Rangers decided to contact the Order. A small team of exorcists were sent to investigate as it is not unusual for these kinds of things to happen in this particular forest. Many suicides have left the forest with many restless spirits and low-level demons wandering around._

_After a few light exorcisms of spirits and demons the team came back with little to report. No sights of any blue lights that night, but some of the spirits emitted a light that was nearly blue, so one could be easily mistaken late at night and far away. Rangers insist the lights were the same blue as that night nearly five years ago._

_A call from one of the Order’s emergency numbers came in very early Thursday morning with a frantic Ranger describing what he and his partner saw around four in the morning. And I quote: “A large, macabre and ornate gateway that bubbled a tar-like substance that threw bright – so bright me and my partner had to look away – blue fire before the giant eyes that covered the gateway blinked and vanished.”_

_The investigation team was on the ground within the hour. They once again could not find any evidence of said gate except for the large oval scorch marks roughly the size a minivan and several burned bushes. No evidence of “Blue” fire, but evidence of a fire. Reinforcements have been called._

_Time stamped: 5:55 a.m.’_

Shiro let out a gush of air. He could not remember what the gate looked like, but judging by how fast people were sent to reinvestigate, Shiro would have to assume the description was accurate. He pondered a bit more before continuing to read. The last page was handwritten, possibly by whoever typed the first part.

_‘Tracking familiars where brought in, but the heavy rain that suddenly appeared made any scent trace nearly impossible. We followed one path only to get stuck in the mud, small tracks could be found leading to a stream but by the time we could analyze them, animals and weather had degraded them making it impossible to tell what made them. The rain was brief but devastating to the investigation; though it may have been a blessing in disguise as whatever was left on fire after the Gate closed had been extinguished._

_Tracking familiars caught a scent of something sometime around six a.m. but lost it at the stream opposite from the possible tracks found earlier._

_No other abnormalities were found nor detected._

_Case remains unsolved even though it’s only been four hours. The higher ups really want this case shut. Anyway I’m tired and don’t even get paid for this shit yet._

_Time stamped: 7:09 a.m.’_

Shiro snorted, must be an Exwire or a Page then. He empathized with the kid, he really did. The small report was barely two pages. Like the kid said, it had only been four hours. It was likely this case would remain open for days, even weeks if they never found whatever came through the Gate, _if_ there was anything that came from the Gate in the first place.

“Well, shit.” Shiro flicked his cigarette ash. The inclusion of Yuri and her children’s files with the Gate Investigation was a clue not lost on him. Mephisto suspects one, two, or even three of them came through. Possibly even Satan himself, however unlikely that seemed. The Demon God was as subtle as an atomic bomb.

He wondered how time existed in Gehenna. Was it the same as Assiah, it would place the twins at around five. Slower? Were they still in diapers and Yuri still breast feeding? Or has it been decades, centuries? He’d have to ask the Master of Time.

Shiro picked up the key that was left on the desk (it wasn’t there a moment ago) and used it on the front door, it led from a tent (he didn’t understand that either) to the investigation sight. He tucked the key into his front pocket and took in his surroundings.

The camp circled the scorched earth. That in itself was strange. The Gehenna Gate leaves no trace once it closes, though the Rangers did say fire came through so bright they had to look away. Whatever happened, Satan wasn’t happy about it.

Shiro kneeled in the damp grass to get a closer look at the charred grass. There was a neat almost straight line all around. It was a perfect mirror of an archway. The most black came from the straight edge, likely where the Gate stood. While it was less scorched toward the rounded end. Shiro hummed, _That must mean the Gate was standing upright and blew its fire out…._

He stood and examined the burned bushes on each side of the Gate. There was a line of singed grass and other foliage heading deeper into the forest. He followed it till he found the messy tracks of other investigators. The mud was about a half inch deep, definitely deep enough for tracks. And there was plenty, but with so much traffic from his own people, whatever came before was lost. Shiro followed them anyway till he was lead to a stream. He jumped to the other side (it was only two or three feet across) to find the other side covered in pebbles and then more grass. No tracks he could find.

Shiro went back to the site.

He found small foot prints, too small to be Pages or Exwires, but misshapen enough that he couldn’t tell if it was person or animal. He followed them till he once again found the stream.

Shiro shook his head and once again went back to the site. Two somethings came from the Gate, this Shiro was sure. But then again, maybe not. This was a popular National Forest, abundant in life in everything from spirit, demon, human, and animal. For all they knew those tracks were from frightened creatures running from the sudden summoning of the Gehenna Gate.

By the time Shiro made it back to the campsite Mephisto was standing in the center of the blackened earth grinding his ugly umbrella into the dirt. The demon looked up at him with a smile that looked more like a snarl than anything.

“Well, what did you find?” Mephisto said in greeting leaning on his umbrella.

Shiro shook his head stomping on his cigarette butt, “Nothing.” He said honestly.

Mephisto’s face was unreadable. “Well, I can honestly say I didn’t see _any_ of this coming.” He used his umbrella to gesture widely around them. It was then, with sudden clarity, that Shiro realized Mephisto was just as lost as they were. “It’s not very often I’m this surprised you know.” The Demon stabbed his umbrella back into the ground, “Twice in less than a decade is unacceptable!”

Shiro frown, _He must mean the Blue Night._ “You’ve been masquerading as human long enough, you should know our worlds aren’t nearly as predictable as you think.”

“Time and space are always predictable dear friend, its people that aren’t.” Mephisto sounded far away. “By the time I arrived any trace I would have been able to follow was gone because of the incompetence of the first investigation team.” The umbrella was imbedded at least an inch into the ground with Mephisto’s grinding. “The second may have been more careful, but everything is tainted.”

“Tch.” Shiro kicked the ground, he agreed with his old friend, but to hear it from his mouth was irritating. “Humans aren’t perfect and we never will be. I always thought that’s why you love us so much.”

“Love is a strong word to say to a Demon.” Mephisto laughed with genuine mirth.

“It’s going to rain again soon, so we should hurry and find whoever came through the gate.” Shiro suggested gazing up at the grey skies. It had looked like that all week, a threat of rain without ever actually raining, until this morning. It was likely to pour again.

“Worried?” Mephisto had a knowing smirk. Shiro wanted to slap it off.

“If it’s who I think it is, then yes.” Shiro answered.

“And who is that?”

Shiro sighed and gave it a few seconds of thought, “The Elder twin most likely.” A child coming from the Gate would explain the small tracks with no rhyme or reason to them; it would explain why the tracks kept leading to water and it being the Elder would explain the scorch marks leading away from the Gate. His small size would explain why they couldn’t find him and since it rained shortly after the Gate opened the kid was probably hiding in some cave somewhere. The Forest was huge and halflings are known to possess superior stamina and strength than the average human, so it wasn’t completely implausible that a four year old could allude those looking.

“Oh?” Mephisto prompted.

“Tch. Humans can’t survive Gehenna, so Yuri and the Younger are out of the question.” He brought out his cigarette pack only to find it empty. _Fuck._

“I wonder…”

“What? You know something I don’t?” Shiro was irritated, he crushed the empty pack and shoved it roughly back into his coat pocket. He really needed to quit.

“I know as much as you do at the present, Shiro.” Mephisto frowned looking serious.

“What do you mean then?”

Mephisto stroked his goatee. “No one has been able to bring a human to Gehenna alive. The Ghost Train most likely kills them before reaching Gehenna, or the violent way in which it travels kills the humans. Either way they’re dead before they reach their final destination.” Shiro raised his brow. “Even if a demon could successfully and safely bring a human to Gehenna, the thick miasma would kill them near instantly. And what would they eat and drink? There isn’t much on the other side.”

“Do you think – and I’m not saying it’s possible – could a human survive four years in hell, alive?” Shiro asked. There were two tracks away from the gate in opposite directions, Shiro couldn’t deny that, but it also could have easily been the kid double backing (someone would have seen him) or and another demon that slipped through (a caretaker perhaps?).

“Who knows?” Mephisto laughed, “It’s never been done before. And if anyone could do it, why not the God of Demons? Though I do believe it was Yuri and the Younger to come through.”

Shiro scoffed, “What makes you so sure?” he kicked a lump of dirt, “And why two people?”

Mephisto’s voice went cold, “Satan wouldn’t willingly part with his precious Heir. And-” he said with a lighter tone, “There are two tracks away from the Gate.”

“I saw that, but it doesn’t mean either of these tracks weren’t here before the Gate. This is a popular forest.” Shiro countered.

“True.” Mephisto nodded, unconvinced.

They lapsed into a silence, each pondering the circumstance. For all they knew it was Satan’s desperate attempt to escape only to fail miserably and they were all there on a wild goose chase.

“Let’s make a bet!” Mephisto suddenly announced, startling Shiro enough that he had his gun out and safety off in a second.

Shiro tsked angrily. “I nearly shot you.” He grumbled under his breath as Mephisto continued as if he almost didn’t get shot in the face.

“If I’m right, you do me an *~*Extra Special Favor*~* no questions asked, no way to say no!”

Shiro felt like dying, “No thanks.” _How does he make those effects with his mouth?_ Maybe he was better off not knowing.

“And if _you_ win,” the clown went on as if he didn’t hear Shiro, “ _I’ll_ do _you_ an *~*Extra Special Favor*~* no questions asked no way to say no!”

“You sound awfully confident.” Shiro said reluctantly.

“Oh I am.” Mephisto nodded grinning savagely. His eyes had the familiar ‘ _I know something you don’t’_ glint that had been missing the whole day. He must have looked through the time line or something.

Before Shiro could tell Mephisto to fuck off, shouts from beyond the clearing followed by a low growl and a flash of blue fire.

“You know what, I’ll take that bet.” Shiro wished he could have seen the Time Demon’s face, but alas, his sprint toward the commotion robbed him of such a joy.

*** * * ***

Hitarashi Shunsen wasn’t having a particular good day. His day started at five a.m. Wednesday morning, on his day off, when he was called to join a team to investigate “strange blue lights” only for it to be a false alarm. Instead of going home, he was sent on several missions (as they were shorthanded since the Blue Night) so his day off was canceled. Ready to go home (it was nearly four in the morning!) he was half way back to his apartment when he got yet another call to go back to the stupid cursed forest and investigate more blue lights.

It was 5:23 a.m. by the time he arrived with a team and there was nothing to see. But all the Higher-Ups were so _insistent_ that there was something he was forced to stay and look for _something_ that probably wasn’t there. He was so tired.

A broken branch had Shunsen whirl around. A small gasp and a movement behind a tree. _It’s just a squirrel, probably a hob-goblin._ Shunsen cautiously walked over and spotted not a forest creature or a demon, but a boy with white hair and bright blue eyes. He was small and thin with dirt and mud caked on his body. His shirt hung off a shoulder.

“Hey kiddo. Are you lost?” Shunsen asked gently crouching down to his eye level.

The kid hesitated, darting his eyes around before swallowing and nodding quickly.

“Why don’t you come with me and we’ll find your family.” Shunsen extended a hand.

The kid looked at it for a second before carefully coming out from behind the tree. Shunsen flinched at the fluffy white tail and the pointed ears he hadn’t noticed the kid had. _Is he possessed?_

The boy didn’t seem to notice the sudden change in his behavior as he put is small shaking hand in Shunsen’s own. _Just a hafling then_. Shunsen decided. The kid was damp and dirty and probably hungry, he needed food and shelter.

Before Shunsen could ask his name or how he came to be in the forest alone, his team mates came bursting through the underbrush causing alarm to the kid.

“Hey, hey it’s oka-” Shunsen gasped and flung himself away from the kid. He was engulfed in blue fire. His team mates shouted and drew out their guns and swords. Shunsen stared open mouthed as the kid crouched and growled, backing away like a cornered animal. The kid’s big blue eyes darted this way and that, watering and mouth quivering. _He’s scared._

“Hey, guys come on, calm down. The kid’s just scared.” Shunsen pleaded standing back up. But no one was listening to him. The kid tried to make a run for it, but a puff of pink blocked his path and Mephisto held the thrashing child like a kitten.

 _What is my life?_ A sleep deprived Shunsen lamented to himself. _Adulthood is already so god damn weird, why not throw demon offspring into the mix. It might as well happen. I need a drink._

*** * * ***

Takata Tsuru’s day started out nicely, how did it go so wrong?

Tsuru’s day started at five a.m. with coffee and a wonderful chat with her new partner, Matsuda Joji. Joji was a laugh and a half and Tsuru was thinking about asking him out. In fact she was about to ask when Joji spotted a ratty kid splashing in the stream.

“Hey! Kid!” Joji shouted, startling the poor dirty thing. The kid had brown hair, was thin and clothed in a white shirt too big for him and mud caked white shorts. No shoes were on his muddied feet. “What are you doing out here alone?” Joji said more gently.

The kid bolted.

“Hey! Wait!” Tsuru dashed after him closely followed by Joji. _What’s with this kid?_

They finally caught up with him when the kid backed himself into a corner. The cliff was too steep for him to climb and with Joji and herself in front, the kid had nowhere to hide. Instead of flight, the kid chose fight, picking up a good sized rock from the ground.

“Hey now, no need for violence.” Joji made calming motions toward the kid. The kid responded with raising his rock. “We just want to help you-” Joji, that lovable idiot made the mistake of stepping forward. The dumb move was rewarded with a heavy _THWAK_. The rock soared and hit poor Joji square in the forehead.

“Fucking shit, ow!” Joji clutched his head, blood welled between his fingers.

The kid tried to make a run for it but Tsuru snagged his arm. “Oh no you don’t young man!” the kid fought and scratched and wailed. But Tsuru had a kid of her own this age and grew up the eldest of four, she knew how to handle fighting kids.

The kid was growling and trying to bite her, she just drug him harder toward the camp. Once he’s fed and in dry clean clothes he’ll calm down. Tsuru stopped, angry this kid had to ruin the perfect opportunity to ask Joji out, “Calm yourself! I’m taking you back to our camp so we can help you!”

“No! Let go! Let go!” the kid had strange eyes for someone who appeared to be Japanese descent. One eye was green, but looked blue in certain light, the other eye was a deep bright blue that seemed to flame. _No, just my imagination._ The kid pounded on her arm.

Tsuru held tight and the dragging started anew. Joji whimpered behind her. She looked back at him. “Are you alright Matsuda-kun?”

“Yeah, he just has good aim is all.” Joji hissed, dabbing at the wound with some gauze.

They finally made it to the clearing to find the others had just as an eventful morning as they did.

It was only nine in the morning.

*** * * ***

Because of Mephisto’s dumb cheating Demon Magic, he was there before Shiro.

He held… A child.

Twisting and growling and flickering blue flames. From what Shiro could see the kid had white hair, blue eyes, and a fluffy white tail. Mephisto was holding him by the scruff causing the dirty white shirt the kid wore to ride up revealing pale smooth skin. Besides the obvious the kid looked fairly normal, no disfigurements.

The growling kid looked as human as Mephisto (if one didn’t look so closely at their pointed ears and teeth). Shiro could feel Power coming from the kid. He was still thrashing and growling as Mephisto carried him back to the clearing, several exorcists had weapons ready to shoot. It made Shiro queasy but he dare not let go of his own weapon. Child or not, he was still dangerous.

It took a moment for Shiro to realize the kid was _speaking_ , but not in any language he knew of. He lowered his gun, pointing it at the ground.

“Oh please, little brother, speak a civilized tongue.” Mephisto chided giving the kid a good shake. The kid squawked and tried to make a swipe at Mephisto’s face. The elder demon barely had time to draw away. _He’s fast!_

The other exorcists gasped, but did nothing. A few raised their weapons higher.

Another shake, “Now, now, little-” Mephisto began.

The kid stilled and looked Mephisto straight in the eyes with the meanest (cutest, but Shiro wouldn’t admit that) death glare.

“Shut up you stupid clown.” The kid spat.

Everyone stilled in shock.

Then, four (or five or six, Shiro would look back years later and still couldn’t be sure in what order things happened) things happen in quick succession.

  1. Someone laughed.
  2. They had reached the clearing where they had made camp.
  3. At that moment, another commotion from the other side caused everyone to briefly forget about the Demon Child and see two exorcists, one dragging a fighting child, the other stemming a bloody forehead, come into the clearing.
  4. The Demon Boy kicked Mephisto with such force, the elder demon had no choice but to let go, causing the kid to fall with a _thump_ , only to jump up and rush the other exorcists that held the other kid. The other boy managed to use the surprise of his captors to wiggle away from them and sprint toward them.



“Yukio!”

“Rin!”

The boys ran and smacked into each other with enough force it sent the younger of the two to the ground with the elder on top. The demon boy rolled to his knees – still hugging the other.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so, so, so-sorry I didn’t mea-mean to-to make father angry.” The boy sobbed.

“It’s, it’s okay Rin. I’m not mad.” The other said meekly patting his brother’s head gently.

‘Rin’ continued to cry. “I couldn’t find you! I was so worried!”

“I’m fine!” ‘Yukio’ pushed him away hard enough that ‘Rin’ fell on his rump.

“You sure Yukio?”

“ _Yes!_ You sound like mother!” both boys became quiet and climbed to their feet.

No one had moved a muscle, afraid of what to do. Whispers made rounds, but no one put any weapons away.

One child appeared to be a normal human boy, save for his right eye which was the same color as the blue fire; the other boy was very obviously half demon and had Satan’s flames.

Shiro threw a look at Mephisto who had an unreadable expression. He frowned, seemed to be searching for something. “It seems, old friend, we’re both right.” He finally said with a maniacal smile that sent shivers down Shiro’s spine. “Two came through the Gate, the Elder _and_ the Younger twin!” Mephisto threw back his head so far his ridiculous white top hat nearly toppled over, and laughed.

Shiro sighed and put his gun away. He wasn't going to be able to shoot two four year olds anyway.

Rin and Yukio gazed around, wide-eyed and clearly frightened. Rin’s tail fluttered close to him while Yukio tucked in on himself behind Rin. Mephisto’s sudden laughing fit didn’t help alleviate the nervous energy, in fact, it made it worse by putting the twins on edge.

“Now.” Mephisto whipped a tear away, straightening his outrageous ascot, “What to _do_ with you two I wonder?” he had an evil grin which sent shivers down Shiro’s spine and caused Rin to start to growl again. Yukio gasped, picked up a rock and stepped a step away from his twin; while Rin spread his legs to settle into a semi-crouch, tail thrashing side to side like an angry cat. _Well, that explains Matsuda’s head wound._ Shiro thought flicking his gaze to Yukio’s hand. Rin had started to pop blue flames sporadically around his body. _How much control does he have?_

Shiro started to get a head ache, right behind his eyes. It felt like a night after a bender. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly trying to fight off the pain, then a thought crept into his consciousness, _Protect them._ He felt compelled to step forward, so he did. If the tense situation went on any longer, someone was likely to get trigger happy and get hurt. “Hold it!” he put his hands up and faced the exorcists and Mephisto, keeping the boys behind him. “Everyone needs to calm down, right now.” Rin still growled and Yukio still held the rock.

He looked back at the boys and put on his best winning smile he could. He was going to get them out of there if it killed him. Yukio looked so much like Yuri it made his heart stutter. The same thick brown hair, the same scattered facial moles. Yukio was squinting up at him from behind his twin. And god, Rin’s eyes were Yuri’s, the stubborn set of his brow and the way his nose crinkled was all Yuri. They really were his friend’s kids. “It’s alright kiddies, I’ll get them to calm down.” Shiro staged whispered, they threw him a bewildered look.

“Everyone, put your weapons down and away and step out of the camp area. In fact why don’t you all go home? Please.” He ordered his colleagues. They all stared at him like he’d grown another head. _Okay, maybe that was too much at once._ “At least leave the area.”

“But sir!” several protested.

“Paladin!” others shouted.

“Do as I ask, _please_.” Shiro insisted adding a bit more bite to his words. Mephisto gazed on, unreadable and silent. He had not taken his eyes of the children. The kids were terrified, that much was obvious, why couldn’t they see that? Lord knows how they survived Gehenna and lord knows what they had to do to do so.

“Paladin Fujimoto is right.” Mephisto finally spoke, his normal creepy grin back.

“Sir Pheles!” even more protested.

“They’re Satan Spawn!” someone shouted.

Mephisto huffed and made shooing motions, “And so am I. Now shoo, go along, I’ll protect our dear Paladin from these vicious toddlers.”

Several huffed in return and left, grumbling the whole way. Some lingered before the might of Shiro’s and Mephisto’s glares sent them packing.

Once the last of them left the clearing Shiro sighed in relief and turned around to face the twins. He crouched to their level. Yukio had lowered his rock but still held it firm, _smart kid,_ Rin stopped growling and was no longer ready to pounce but his flames were still present. His younger twin didn’t seem bothered by the flames at all. _Curious._

“My name is Shiro Fujimoto, I’m human, and you’re in Assiah. More specifically, Aokigahara National Forest outside of Tokyo, Japan.” He introduced himself.

The twins looked absolutely lost. They looked startled by his name, gazing at each other in shock before twin expressions of confusion took over. After a few awkward seconds which consisted of a loud poof (from Mephisto summoning some tea, which got him a death glare from Shiro and a look of wonder from the boys) Shiro smiled again. “Aren’t you going to introduce yourselves?”

The Elder’s flames abruptly died as his face reddened, “My name is Rin. Ni-nice to meet you.” Rin did a silly quick bow, his tail (dirty and smudged with filth like the rest of him) twirling around his leg.

“Yu-Yukio.” Yukio gave a shy wave with the hand that held the rock. With Yukio no longer squinting so harshly Shiro could clearly see a teal left eye and a bright blue right eye. If he remembered correctly that was the eye that Rin’s flames entered… though it could be a simple case of heterochromia. They were dressed the same, over-sized white shirts that hung off shoulders and white canvas-like shorts. Neither had shoes and both were caked in mud and smelled faintly of damp. They did look a little wet.

“No family name?” Shiro prompted. _They’re so thin._ He tried to maneuver his body to block Mephisto from view as Rin kept darting his eyes over at him nervously.

Yukio rung his hands, Rin did the same but with his tail. “Mother’s was Egin.” Rin finally said.

“Egin? That’s an unusual name, in fact I was good friends with someone who had that name. Her name was Yuri.” Shiro smiled fondly.

Rin renewed his tail wringing and Yukio dropped his rock. “You can stop pretending to be nice.” Yukio frowned. “Let’s go Nii-san.” He grabbed onto his elder twin’s arm and tugged. But Rin didn’t budge.

“I’m not pretending Yukio, I really did know your mother.” Shiro’s brow creased. It seems the children were more perceptive that he thought.

“I know, mother talked about you a lot.” Yukio frowned at him.

“She said you were mean sometimes but had a good heart.” Rin added seemingly immune to Yukio’s tugging. He turned to Yukio, “We should stay.”

“Why? They’re just going to lock us up and do awful ex-ex-exeri-,” Yukio growled in frustration and began talking in a language Shiro thought maybe he heard Mephisto speak once or twice to Belial.

“But mother said-” Rin Protested.

“Mother’s dead!” Yukio yelled, causing everyone, including Mephisto to flinch. “And-and fa-father hates us now, he bla-bla-ames us.” Yukio sobbed. Rin had fat tears streaming down his face causing dirt tracks to appear.

“Father’s always been… mad.” Rin mumbled tail forgotten to wipe angrily at his eyes. “And besides, it’s much better here. The air’s so clean and we haven’t coughed once since up here.”

Shiro’s headache returned and a brush of _something_ fluttered across his consciousness. It felt like guilt and regret, with a horrible splash of sadness. In fact, it was the same exact feeling he felt when he woke up in the hospital after learning all that had happened to Yuri and her children.

“So your mother died and Father cast you out.” Mephisto was suddenly standing beside Shiro. Both the boys scuffed the ground. Yukio a bit angrier than Rin. “There, there,” Shiro looked up to see Mephisto’s lazy green eyes have a glimmer of sympathy in them. “No use crying, it won’t bring her back, nor win Father’s love.” Mephisto sighed as if the world was crushing him, and then as if he was making a great personal sacrifice said, “Since I’m next of kin, I suppose you fall into my custody until such time as a suitable parental unit could be found or you turn of age.”

“No thanks.” Yukio and Rin said in unison with identical looks of disgust.

“I don’t want to be raised by a clown.” Rin announced.

“A badly dressed one.” Yukio declared.

Shiro snorted, then laughed. _Oh these kids were a laugh!_

By the time Shiro had composed himself (few seconds later) any trace of whatever Mephisto’s face had been (Shiro had missed it on the account of trying not to pass out from laughter) was gone.

“Let’s get you settled with food, a bath, and clean clothes, hm? Then we’ll figure out the custody issue later.” The Time Demon said instead, ushering them all inside the closest tent.

“Why should we go with you!?” Rin spat, tiny fists balled in sudden rage.

“Where would you go? I’m the only family you have up here.” Mephisto answered airily.

“No-not true! Luci…fer…” Yukio cried out only to lose confidence as he spoke. The blue eye flamed, just briefly, Shiro almost missed it. _Could they have both inherited the blue flames?_

“Oh? Would you rather go to him? I could arrange it…” Mephisto brought out his pink phone and flipped it open in a threat.

The twins seemed to struggled until each belly began to make sad hollow empty noises and Shiro was once again brought to the attention of how thin they were and how gaunt their eyes appeared to be. _How had they survived all this time? In the beginning he could understand, Yuri could breast feed them, but what would Yuri eat? Did she hunt? Farm? How did they survive?_

He didn’t know if the boys could answer him. They were four. Basically toddlers. Never mind how they had a fairly firm grip on one human language, Yuri was a great teacher. But… right now it didn’t matter. Right now they needed food a bath and a medical exam.

“No.” Yukio mumbled defeated. Rin’s stiffened postures loosened and he sighed.

“Mhm.” Mephisto snapped the phone closed and stuffed it back into his pocket.

The Lord of Time led them inside the small tent only for it to be the size of a good sized study once everyone was inside. _Sometimes, Demon Magic was super cool,_ Shiro decided, though he hated Mephisto's ugly décor.

“Samael-” Rin began only for the clown to interrupt. Shiro’s headache was back. No feeling or thought came with it, only a feeling of something there.

“Ah, ah. You may call me Mephisto, or Sir Pheles here.”

“Mephisto?” Yukio tested the name, his face scrunched like he swallowed a lemon causing Rin to snicker. Luckily for the boys the clown was too busy lecturing to notice. The purple haired freak took a seat in the overly plush chair at the ornate desk. “And to the human public I’m Johann Faust the Fifth, Head Master of True Cross Academy!”

“The Fifth?” Rin responded incredulously.

He brought out a key, _wait a minute,_ Shiro patted the pocket he had stuffed the key that he had given him earlier and found it missing. _How’d he?_ The key glinted before it disappeared into the large desk drawer. Mephisto beckoned the boys closer, they reluctantly stepped forward and looked into the open drawer.

“Whoa cool!” Rin exclaimed, fists balled at his chest as he bounced on his feet, tail wagging.

“It’s a door!” Yukio gasped.

“Ding ding ding!” Mephisto chimed delighted, “We know which one is the smart one!”

Rin gave him a _nasty_ look. Shiro choked on his laugh.

“Well in you go!”

“Why?” Rin asked innocently, blinking owlishly. Yukio quickly caught onto Rin’s ploy and tilted his head curiously.

“Where does it go?” Yukio asked tapping his chin.

 _Oh, these little shits._ Shiro smiled big, relishing in the way Mephisto’s eye twitched and his smile falter. _My, my, this is a bad day for dear Sir Pheles isn’t it?_ Shiro decided to tease him later for it. For now, he’ll take pity on the fool. “That key leads to Mephisto's mansion in Tokyo, you’ll be safe there. It’s warded against demons and will keep you from prying eyes till we can ensure your safety.” Shiro calmly explained. Mephisto nodded along.

Rin stuck his head in the drawer while Yukio asked, “What’s a mansion?”

“A really big house with lots and lots of rooms!” Mephisto declared proudly, back to his obnoxious self.

“How many rooms?” Rin asked looking up at Mephisto while Yukio took his turn peeking inside the drawer. Mephisto’s twitch was back.

“Eighty-two if you count all the walk-in closets, the basement rooms and the pantries.” Mephisto picked up Yukio and tried to stuff him into the drawer, “Now in you go.”

Yukio wiggled, annoyed. “That’s too many!” Rin shouted stamping his foot. _Weird thing to be mad about, but alright._ Yukio looked like he wanted to disappear.

“Oh?” the elder demon’s twitch was fierce but he remained calm, there was a curious glint in his eyes though. Almost calculating. It made Shiro nervous to see him look at Rin like that.

“Yes. You only need three. One to eat in, one to sleep in, and one to poop in!” Rin declared confidently, counting on his fingers, “Right Yukio?” he turned to the younger, who looked caught. _Rin’s a simple one, that’s for sure._

“You can have more than three rooms Rin,” Rin looked crestfallen, Mephisto triumphant, “But! Eighty-two is too many and wasteful!” The two demon’s expressions switched places. Shiro suddenly wished he had a camcorder because this shit was golden.

Mephisto responded by shoving Yukio into the hole, he could hear Yukio’s sudden outcry and Rin’s startled gasp. Shiro picked up Rin and set him inside the drawer. “Alright you two, behave, don’t want to make Mephisto too mad.”

Rin scoffed looking up at them, “What’s he gunna do? Dress us in pink? Sammy-nii can’t touch us, father would have his head.” He declared with all the fierceness and authority a toddler could have – which was near infinite.

Mephisto slammed the drawer and rubbed his temples. “Brats! Disrespectful!” he muttered some more before standing.

“ _Can_ Satan kill you?” Shiro asked curiously.

“Tch.” Mephisto snarled looking more like a demon in his annoyance, “Probably.” He admitted.

He grabbed his umbrella from where it stood leaning against the desk with a smile. A real smile. “Stay here a bit and make up something for the people here. I don’t care what you say, we’ll need time to build a case for the Grigori.” He tossed his mansion key back at him. Shiro caught it without thinking, “Come to me when you’re done, as loath as I am to admit it, I will need help with the brats.”

“Don’t hurt them Mephisto.” Shiro fixed him with a determined glare, “They’re barely out of diapers and just lost everything they knew, mother, father, and home. They’re malnourished and sickly, and terrified. Don’t be surprised if they burn the place down. Be kind to them.”

Mephisto rolled his eyes and gazed at him in amusement, “I’m just going to give them a bath Shiro. Who do you think I am?”

“A demon.” Shiro deadpanned.

“Ah, well.” It felt like he was going to say more, but he disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke.

Shiro let go of an earth-shattering sigh that drooped his whole body. _I’m getting too old for this shit._

The opening of the Gehennian gate and the sudden arrival of the twins really rattled Mephisto. He was never known to not know what was going on at any given moment. So how could he blame the Lord of Space and Time’s being a bit moody? Shiro wasn’t even sure how he himself was so calm.

Shock was one hell of a drug.

Sure.

Let’s go with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 3/2/2021: Fixed some grammar issues and missing letters/words. Took some sentences i didnt like out and fixed some flow. No real change.


	2. Énouement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I have a plot?????? NO! Will I? God I fucking hope so man.
> 
> Obligatory bath scene. Info dump. Tried giving Mephisto and Lucifer's conversation a ~sibling vibe~ and I took liberties with Beelzebub. Drama with Shiro vs Mephisto!!! IDK just read it, this took forever to type. Hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write. I was hoping it would be out the week of the 26th as that was my birthday week and i had vacation lined up but my beach trip got canceled due to the ol' Rona. Any way, this is a bit of an info dump chapter trying desperately to tape up a plot lol.

Shiro was exhausted.

It had taken much longer than originally anticipated to somehow placate his coworkers. He’d interviewed the teams that had found each twin, and everyone else involved, made every possible reassurance he could think of to those who were very outspoken on what to do with such children. It was frustrating, and Shiro could hardly believe that he used to be one of those loud obnoxious voices. It hadn’t helped that the Blue Night was still very fresh on every one’s minds.

In the end, he didn’t think his words mattered all that much.

Paladin he may be, but the Grigori held the power. He knew they would get involved sooner or later, sooner if his luck was as bad as it usually was. And when that happened, well he didn’t know. _Execution most likely_. Shiro scowled at the thought. He’d fight every one of those ass-kissing bastards.

There were other possibilities. The twins could be sent away; Section 13 and Asylum no longer existed, but that hadn’t meant Lucifer’s experiments hadn't. He doubted Mephisto would let powerful pieces such as the twins slip from his grasp so easily (however, that clown had never been able to say ‘no’ to his elder brother).

No, Mephisto was much too clever to let something like death or torture happen to them. He’d probably end up raising them.

Now that was a thought that made Shiro want to cackle. The Time Demon would probably end up fucking them up psychologically, or end up spoiling them so bad they ended up like typical snobby rich kids. Either way, at least they’d survive to adulthood.

Probably.

Shiro jabbed the key Mephisto gave him earlier into the nearest door he could find (a ranger station bathroom) and walked into Mephisto’s immaculate mansion.

It was nearly noon according to the cuckoo clock. Mephisto’s silent and slightly creepy butler met him at the door he just entered and scuttled away with Shiro awkwardly following behind.

He was led to a bathing room, _Makes sense, the boys were filthy_. The glass doors were opened with a flourish revealing a steamy room with an in-ground bathtub roughly the size of a small swimming pool. A shower stall fit for a king was on one far wall, the opposite wall held a vanity and some hooks for robes.

The boys were in the bath splashing each other with squeals of delight. Globs of un-lathered soap dripped off their bodies. It was a heartwarming sight to see such strange kids behaving normally.

“Guten tag Shiro.” He turned toward the voice. Mephisto sat on a bench close to the bath in a bathrobe clutching a fan he used to occasionally fan himself. “How did it go~”

“Terribly.” He answered honestly, taking a seat next to him. “It’s only a matter of time before the Grigori are so far up our asses we’ll be tasting their ugly ass robes.”

“Language Fujimoto-san, there are children about.” Mephisto said in a voice that indicated he did not give a rat’s ass if the children heard. “They’re already a handful, I can’t imagine how bad they’d be if they learned curse words.” He chuckled fanning himself, “Belial had a hell of a time getting them to eat something and I had to threaten them with drowning to get them into the bath.”

“Sounds counterproductive.” Shiro commented.

Mephisto shrugged, “Can one really know the mind of a child?”

“What are we going to do about the Grigori?” Shiro asked softly, “There’s been too many witnesses to fib our way out of this. It won’t stay quiet for long.”

Mephisto was quiet for a while, he’d opened his mouth to say something when a large splash drenched their feet. Mephisto was in the immediate line of fire, so got the worst of it. “Are you going to wash yourselves, or continue to waste my water!?” He demanded.

Shiro snorted at the boys startled expressions. He bent over to begin unlacing his shoes, _No use wearing them indoors anyway_. Then, the twins got _evil_ looks and splashed Mephisto. The Lord of Space and Time sputtered, expensive robe soaked. Shiro laughed so hard he nearly fell off the bench. Encouraged by Shiro’s laughter, they splashed more.

“Oh you want to play?” Mephisto threatened, for that’s exactly what it had sounded like. He discarded his robe and jumped in causing a tidal wave that made the boys sputter and soak Shiro’s damp shoes. The boys yelled as Mephisto grabbed hold of them and dunked them under.

“Alright, alright. Mephisto you’re going to really drown them.” Shiro said between gasps.

Mephisto rolled his eyes playfully and let them go. They came up coughing but unharmed. He tossed his soaking socks and shoes behind him. “Now I know you’re old enough to wash yourselves. Go on, I showed you where the soaps are.” Mephisto commanded making himself comfortable on the far side of the bath.

Shiro smiled as Rin stuck out his tongue and Yukio splashed one more time before going to do as they were told. Belial stooped and took away the scattered clothes, including Shiro’s shoes, before disappearing out the door. _Was he there the whole time?_

It was quiet for two whole minutes before Rin discovered the bright yellow duck that had been floating aimlessly in the bath. He promptly forgot about washing and snatched they toy up like a striking snake, he spun to Shiro excitedly, “What’s this!?” Soap wasn't even mixed in and the dirt was only mostly washed from his skin.

“It’s a toy duck.” Shiro answered, marveled that the kid didn’t even know what the bath toy was.

Rin sat and begun to play with it. Yukio, too curious for his own good, also abandoned washing in favor of the bright yellow duck.

“What’s a duck?” Yukio asked taking a turn at the duck.

Shiro felt like he entered the Twilight Zone, Mephisto seemed to have fallen asleep, or else was no help what so ever, as usual. “It’s a bird that lives near lakes, rivers, and ponds. They can fly but are also very good swimmers. People often farm them for eggs, meat, and feathers.” Shiro took the initiative and began lathering Rin’s forgotten hair.

Rin froze in shock, but quietly backed up so Shiro didn’t have to reach too far. Rin didn’t seemed to mind, in fact he appeared to enjoy it.

Shiro startled when he found two small hard nubs on Rin’s forehead. At first he’d thought Rin had been injured till a flash of memory from five years ago reminded him that when Rin was engulfed in flames, there were twin fires about where he felt the nubs. “Do you have horns?” He asked pulling back Rin’s head and hair to look at them himself.

Rin’s bright blue eyes looked up confused, “I guess?” He shrugged. “Father said they might grow bigger.”

“Hmm…” That might become a problem later in his life. Now they weren't noticed because of Rin’s long bangs. If they grew as he aged, it could prove hard to hide. Pointed ears and sharp teeth were hardly noticed by normal humans and explained away to those with a Temptaint as demon ancestry (which was true anyway).

Shiro glanced over to Mephisto who shrugged. Demon offspring were so varied that anything could pop up. Hell he knew a lady who had wings and emitted a soft glow at times when she was especially emotionally compromised because one of her parents was one of Lucifer’s kin (she never said what). Without knowing what Satan really looked like or what his true form in Assiah was, there really wasn’t telling what Rin (or Yukio for that matter) would sprout.

He let Rin know he’d finished lathering his head. He walked away to rinse off. When he surfaced Shiro noticed Rin’s tail was still a dingy gray and without thinking reached out and grabbed it. Rin went as rigid as a corpse, eyes wide, and snarled.

“No!” He flamed, causing Shiro to let go in alarm, Rin whirled around growling, “Don't touch it! No one can touch it!” The water began to bubble in his immediate area, Mephisto sat up, watching.

“Sorry, sorry,” Shiro rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, he smiled hoping it would ease the tension, “I didn’t mean any harm Rin, it’s still dirty is all.” Shiro’s heart pounded, Rin wasn’t backing down.

“Nii-san always forgets to wash his tail.” Yukio said wading over with a shampoo bottle clutched in his arms, he was totally unbothered by his brother’s outburst.

“Yeah… Well- hmph.” Rin’s flames died and he stalked away from them till he was as far away from them as he could get without leaving the bath. There he lathered soap onto his tail and with great care, washed it.

“My turn.” Yukio declared thrusting the shampoo at Shiro expectantly.

“Sure thing kiddo!” Shiro said maybe a little too enthusiastically.

That bath gave Shiro some insight into the twins.

  1. It was clear Rin had a hair trigger temper and Yukio had more patience, or maybe just an indifferent attitude toward his brother's behavior.
  2. They both needed haircuts. Their hair was nearly past their shoulders and thin. It was matted in some places on Yukio.
  3. The boys were much too skinny. Their bellies were flat and not an ounce of baby fat could be seen. They were all sharp elbows and angles.



And:

  1. They seemed to be in the dark about what Assiah contained, but had a substantial grasp on language, and if what Shiro knew of Yuri, the written form as well. So Yuri was educating them in forms of communication for the most part and other things like ducks deemed unimportant.



_Yuri couldn’t have been this neglectful, how long have the boys been away from their mother?_ Shiro thought as he finished untangling a rather large knot from Yukio’s head.

“You’ll both need a medical exam.” Shiro stated as an afterthought, he hadn't really meant to say it out loud.

The twins stiffened. Rin, who was still in the process of rinsing his tail, clung to it like a teddy bear, he shook his head as Yukio tore away from Shiro. “No.” Shiro couldn’t tell who uttered it.

“No!” Yukio smacked the water in anger causing Rin to flinch, “No expe-exp-experi-” Yukio struggled with the word, tears came to his mismatched eyes.

“Experiments?” Shiro offered.

“None of that!” Yukio shouted. “No!”

Rin stayed quiet, ringing his tail in worry.

“It’s just a medical exam, everyone gets one, even Mephisto.” Shiro calmly explained, this is what he had practice in, calming scared kids. Granted those kids where usually covered in miasma boils or just got scratched or bit by a demon, but hey. “I’ll check height and weight, maybe take some blood, and-”

“No! No blood!” Rin grabbed onto Yukio’s arm and pulled him closer, “It hurts and it makes me feel dizzy and sick!” Flames licked Rin's stark white hair and teased his shoulders.

Shiro eyed them, confused. “Who’s been taking your blood?” _Predation in Gehenna? Vampires of some sort? Who the fuck takes blood from toddlers? I mean what the fu-_

“Lucifer.” Yukio said so quietly he almost missed it.

Mephisto practically launched himself at the boys. Rin was in front of Yukio in an instant, flames flickering dangerously, a warning. His flames seemed to behave differently depending on Rin’s emotional state. When he was anxious, they flickered like candle light; when threatened they acted more like a whip; when happy they were warm and danced like wisps. The elder demon paid the warning no mind as he leaned closer, “Did you say Lucifer?” His gaze was intense, pupils slitted like a cats.

Yukio shrank back, “Y-yes.”

Mephisto seemed to be making an effort to stay calm. His lips parted in a barely contained snarl, Rin made no attempt to hold back his own. Shiro wondered what to do.

“He-he visited sometimes… always with some scary person with sharp stuff. Father always sent them away but he isn’t always around...” Yukio cowered behind his twin and under Mephisto’s sharp gaze.

Then the King of Time snarled something in what he assumed was a Gehennian curse word as it made the twins’ eyes widen in shock and launched himself out of the bath. Belial was there with a fresh robe. Without a word or a backwards glance, Mephisto stormed out of the room.

Belial frowned at his departing master and turned toward them, “I’ll get appropriate clothing for the children, and perhaps a change of clothes for you, Paladin Fujimoto?” Belial eyed him up and down taking in his wet trench coat and bare feet.

“Yes, please, and thank you.” Shiro inclined his head gratefully.

The demon servant left them alone.

“You, you said you were going to exam us?” Rin asked shyly.

Shiro pushed Mephisto’s weird behavior aside, “Examine,” He corrected, “And yes. I am a doctor after all.” Not legally or licensed in any country, state, or province as Demon Pharmacology doesn’t “officially” exist, _but the kids don’t need to know that!_

“Really?” Rin’s eyes shined like stars.

“Mommy mentioned you were a doctor…” Yukio added, though less impressed, or maybe he was still rattled by previous events.

“Let’s finish your bath and wait for Belial to come back with some fresh clothes, yeah? And if you’re good I’ll get you something sweet!” Shiro announced.

“Okay,” They said together, and did as they were told.

Shiro let them play a while longer in the bath so he could change clothes and take a smoke break.

By the time he was changed and snubbed his (last) cigarette (he found it deep in his pockets) on the pristine white banister with a smug satisfaction of tarnishing Mephisto’s perfect home, Belial had the twins dressed and mostly dry. He was in the process of drying Yukio’s hair while Rin struggled into a pair of house shoes.

“Alright!” Shiro announced, clapping his hands together to get their attention, “Let’s get started, if you’re good, I’ll get you some ice cream!” Enthusiasm was the key to working with children professionally.

“What’s ice cream?” Rin asked, finally conquering the shoe. Yukio already had his house shoes on and was in the process of shrugging into a green hoodie Belial had given him. Rin was dressed identically but his hoodie was red.

“You’ve never-!?” Shiro gasped, “We’ll have to fix that!” Yukio muttered something in Gehennian that made Rin snicker and Belial frown, disapproving. Shiro decided to ignore it.

It was as they left the bathing room that Shiro realized he had no place to do a medical exam. “Ah, Belial, was it?” The demon butler turned to him and nodded, “Is there a place I can use to do the boys’ exam? It doesn’t have to be much, just private and have good lighting.”

Belial smiled pulling out a ring of keys that put his own to shame, “This way.” He said using a brass key to open a random closet revealing a light pink and white exam room. It was identical to nearly every doctor’s office he’d ever seen.

“Perfect, thank you.” Shiro walked in with the boys shuffling in after him.

Belial nodded again, winked good-naturedly at the twins and left them alone.

Yukio and Rin looked around in apprehension, they had a weary trust and this was the first time they were alone with him. Mephisto said they were a handful, and while he didn’t think Mephisto was lying, he thought maybe the elder demon was exaggerating a bit. They seemed to be good kids.

He had so many questions bubbling from his very soul. How did they survive? What did they eat, drink? How did they know about Lucifer and Mephisto? Do they know the other Ba’al? How did Satan figure into all of this? Why would Lucifer personally go see them? What did Satan look like without a body? What did Gehenna look like? How was society structured there, if it had one at all? There was so much they could learn from the twins, but there was only so much two four year olds could tell. What toddler would know the inner workings of a city’s sewer system or the complex political moves of Gehenna? All they probably knew was nap time and daddy is the King.

So Shiro squashed those questions down deep and focused on what was here and now.

The Paladin took a deep breath, “Okay, who wants to go first.”

Rin bravely stepped forward.

*** * * ***

Mephisto was livid.

When his father dragged that witch and her offspring to hell, he’d thought it was over. The children and the witch would die in transit, or the very least a few hours or days later, and that was it. He’d go back to tempering Lucifer’s tantrums and play his game of life with the humans.

But _no_. Satan’s spawn and lover survived their first year, and then another, and another, causing the time lines to go into flux once again.

(The line he saw of Shiro successfully sealing Rin’s Heart away and Yuri dying hours later leaving the exorcist to fall in love and care for the infant Sons of Satan was so _clear!_ Where did it go wrong?) Mephisto had ground his teeth and sighed mournfully, so much fun down the drain. It really was too bad, but he supposed it worked in his favor.

With the twins down below in his father’s protection, neither he nor Lucifer could touch them without the ire of the God of Gehenna. Down there, his word and whim reigned supreme and it was rare one would go against his wishes. So when Satan summoned the Ba’al _and_ Emperors down, Mephisto assumed Father was going to evoke his rank and force them all to take Assiah by storm. He’d even prepared some lavish speeches to delay or stop the invasion. He’d looked into Time and didn’t see such a meeting (but he also didn’t see Satan open the Gate in his emotional distress, so he wasn’t taking any chances).

He was both surprised and not to see the witch herself seated in a grand comfortable chair next to Father, and her sweet darling little offspring in a truly macabre cradle between them. The younger twin’s flaming blue eye was nearly lost in the blue flames and sweet little Heart of the elder twin. Yuri had seemed particularly tense and nervous (not that he could blame her, really) while Satan lounged lazily in his ornate throne.

Lucifer and Mephisto were the first to arrive. Quickly followed by Egin, and Amaimon an hour later. Iblis and Astaroth filed in an hour after that. Beelzebub came last in their family, as Azazel was only there in spirit (literally as he did the stupidest thing and “returned to nature”). The Emperors sent the strongest of their kin as Ambassadors as they too had “returned to nature” rather than follow the never ending cycle of death and rebirth.

And while the two eldest waited for everyone else, they had the awkward experience of Satan cooing and (Mephisto shudders to remember) _playing_ with the infants while Yuri laughed her sweet laugh and the infants garbled and cooed back.

As soon as everyone was seated, Satan stood.

Mephisto knew exactly how the meeting was going to go. His father would rant and rave about how he is God here and no one shall touch his wife and children, blah, blah, blah. And so Satan did, for a few minutes before the elder twin began to wail causing the other to fuss. And boy did that baby have a pair of lungs.

“Yuri…” Satan had warned, it had ruined his whole “I’m a scary King of Demons” vibe.

“You can’t expect newborns to behave Satan,” Yuri chastised standing, “They’re just hungry.” She lifted them both and walked away.

“I can’t believe you let that _human_ ,” Iblis spat like a curse, “Speak to you like that!”

“Iblis…” Egin hushed in warning.

Mephisto grinned, _Oh I love family reunions! The drama! The Strife!_

Satan scowled and sat, saying nothing.

The quiet was dangerous, Iblis immediately backed down, “Sorry… Father, it’s just…” She trailed off.

“I don’t expect you to understand what love is, Daughter.” Satan said dangerously.

Mephisto had wanted to laugh. _What’s love got to do with it?_

“Father, if I may, why have we been called here. I have important work in Assiah that I can’t be far from for long.” Lucifer had always been the boldest in speaking with their patriarch.

“Yes, and I have a school and an organization to run. Not to mention the atrocious mess dear Big Brother caused in his latest tantrum.” Mephisto ignored the death glare he got and the snicker Beelzebub let out, “I really can’t stay.”

“Yes…” Satan’s image flickered, blue flames cooled and heated as if he was struggling to maintain calm. “I will not apologize for my behavior Samael.”

“I never expected you to.”

“However, I will thank you for at least trying to keep Yuri safe, if however you could without being too involved.” Satan ground out, like he didn’t want to say what he was saying. “Lucifer, however.”

Big Brother’s light dimmed in apprehension. “Yes, Father?”

“I will need to find a suitable punishment for what you did to Yuri and my body upon Assiah. Not to mention what you planned to do with her offspring, your little brothers, when they were born.” The atmosphere changed, crackling as Lucifer’s light brightened causing everyone to hiss and turn away save Satan, whose flames only grew.

“It was not me who-”

“It matters not!” He roared, “It was your researchers and scientists who did unforgivable things to us.” Satan once again stood, throwing the throne backwards where it disintegrated to ash as his fire heated to hell levels, “I will not let what happened to me and my Wife happen to our young! If either of you or your kin does harm to my sons you will be thrown from Grace and your existence added to mine!” Satan’s flames receded till he was nothing more than a blue flaming silhouette of a man, a long white tail swished furiously behind, “This is your only warning.”

Mephisto inwardly gulped. It was a fate worse than death, worse than dying over and over again in Assiah. To be eternally burning upon the bodies of others who suffered the greatest sins humans had to offer. And one threat Satan did not take likely as he hated his role as Punisher. _What was Father but a pile of the sinful? A flaming tower of the damned._ Mephisto knew eventually their existence would burn out, but for Demons like the Emperors and the Ba’al, it would take several millennia.

Mephisto stood calmly. “Your terms are, of course, acceptable, Father.” He put on his top hat and smirked as he gazed down the table, “I never had any intention on harming my dear little brothers or Yuri. Unlike my siblings, I don’t get off on the pain and fear of humans, only the good show they provide!”

He could feel the collective scoffs, eye rolls, and groans, and reveled in it.

“I’m not stupid Samael.” Satan scoffed, “I gave birth to you; I know who and _what_ you are.” Mephisto frowned, nearly snarling. It was true, as Satan may present himself as “Father” and “male” Demons weren’t either. They mingled their essence till one of them popped out an offspring. He’s pretty sure the Great Void was his “other parent” but wasn’t sure. It didn’t matter anyway. “You will not use my sons as pawns to play with as you would normally want.”

Satan turned to Lucifer who also stood to leave, “And you Eldest. You may have been born first but you act like a child whining! Any price for an immortal physical body, you will pay! Immortality in Assiah will never exist!”

“Were you not doing the same Father?” Beelzebub called from across the table. He was leaning on his hand, bored expression on his many eyes. His translucent wings buzzed in annoyance, “Bitched and whined during the Blue Night? I lost many friends that night, but so did everyone else even remotely connected to our world. I will not blame you for your… dramatic reaction. It was your first Death after all.” Beelzebub yawned, scorpion tail stretching as he did. Their siblings murmured quietly at the youngests' audacity. “That’s all all of you do is bitch and moan about Assiah. Leave it as is, I say. So what if we die and live only to die again? Stay here if you can’t take the pain that comes with a physical existence!” He stood, running a black hand through gray-purple hair.

“I will not be part of your petty squabbles. I have a new life, a wife and daughter of my own who I love very much.” Beelzebub announced, “Enjoy life and enjoy death. That is all I have to say.” Beelzebub stood and bowed to their father, “Enjoy your human children Father, they are a joy worth risking.” He left.

Mephisto had sighed and shook his head. Beelzebub had the boldness only the youngest of many siblings had. He had always been the black sheep, reincarnated himself over and over again because he loved experiencing life and _enjoyed_ death. So, when he started True Cross, he thought Beelzebub would join him in saving humanity from Lucifer, but he had scornfully mocked them both and slammed the door on his face (literally). He’d just gotten married to another human and his newest wife had just birthed a babe. Human. But the King of Insects loved it all the same. That was over two hundred years ago.

Satan cursed, but relented. Mephisto had cursed younger sibling privileges, if _he_ did that he'd be roasting on a spit.

“Heed my only warning kin of mine. Dismissed.” The God of Gehenna threw them out.

Mephisto had gasped when his consciousness was forced back into his body. Once he had tea, planning once again commenced.

“What is it you want Little Brother?” Lucifer’s angelic voice brought Mephisto back to the computer screen before him.

“You’ve been breaking our promise to Father.” He accused.

Mephisto had not lied to Satan that day, the twins were no good to him harmed, but his father also knew he wouldn’t look past hurting them to get what he wanted. And Father was right about Lucifer, any price was worth an immortal body in Assiah. The clone children were proof of that. (Though most would claim Mephisto just as heartless for setting up the whole thing to begin with).

“A visit and few medical exams is hardly breaking Father’s promise.” His soft voice barely held the scorn.

“They dislike you very much.”

“Father’s anger and their mother’s fear made simple blood tests and height charts as scary as… well a Demon King on a rampage.” Lucifer’s golden tail unfurled from beneath his thin hospital blanket. It was flaunted while his human attendants buzzed around him like loyal worker bees protecting their Queen. _Not far off_ , thought Mephisto. The younger demon fully believed to have such a fragile and _weak_ thing exposed was foolish and obscene.

“Section 13-”

“You’re the one who created such an organization-” Lucifer interrupted only for Mephisto to fire back.

“To placate your whining. We all feel the pain of dying and the longing for a new body.” Mephisto growled, “It is the way of things.”

Lucifer seethed quietly, “Not everyone can turn back time on themselves, Little Brother.” This was an old and tired argument two hundred (more than that, really) years in the making. Lucifer rolled his eyes, ending the spat. “I had heard that the twins are no longer in Gehenna.”

Mephisto sighed, “No longer, they are here in Assiah. It seems the witch Yuri has perished and Father has no use for infants.” He shrugged.

“How are they?” Lucifer intoned. Mephisto knew he cared about the boys in the same way he did. It was a distant care that brought out some protection but not so far as they’d do something so dramatic as kill themselves or put their bodies in harm’s way. More of a… guidance care. Tuck in your tail and eat your veggies kind of care. _Not_ love.

“Well enough, shocked and heart broken, but well.” He flicked his wrist dismissively, “Shiro is with them. He is their father… genetically any way.” Lucifer flicked his tail in annoyance. Mephisto smirked at the tick. He was still very sore about the time line he saw unravel like a rotten silk blanket, so annoying his elder brother made him feel less angry with himself. _Damn Satan and his unpredictability_.

Lucifer adjusted himself revealing purple rot that dotted his naked lower half. Mephisto frown at his indecency, at least he had some class. It didn’t matter that humans laughed at his dress and called him ‘clown’. At least they followed a Demon King who was _clothed_ , unlike _some_ people. It would be better if Lucifer heeded Beelzebub’s advice and just stayed in Gehenna, free of the pain and misery of a mortal existence, but no one ever listened to Bug Boy.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen, was it?” Lucifer’s golden hair shined in the sterile light of the boring minimalist room.

Mephisto laughed, “Of course not!” He felt like a cage animal, he hated admitting such things to other Demon Kings, humans were easier to confess to as they understood limitations. “None of this should have happened, and yet it has! Humans! Thriving in our birth land!”

“I wouldn’t call it ‘thriving’.” Lucifer mumbled, then smirked, “Careful Samael, your tail is showing.”

“As if I’d let something so _unseemly_ -” Mephisto stopped and stared at his fluffy purple tail. He sighed defeated, rubbing his temples.

“Are you well, Little Brother?” Lucifer sounded worried.

“Yes, of course,” He lied, “Everything is in flux.”

He saw time in flux, so nothing he saw coming was ever guaranteed. But, if he put each player in place carefully, and controlled for the chaos, he could predict the next move more easily. He could say which team was most likely to win, as even the King of Time had a hard time predicting everything. Time was effected by every single choice every living thing made, so there where millions upon millions of threads. Mephisto merely followed the thickest and brightest, and the most likely. But sometimes, like That Night, the smallest of treads come to be.

That Night had sent him careening into the dark like a new born fawn. He hadn’t felt that angry and lost since he was a new born in Assiah (so very long ago).

Five years ago sent his careful planning to ruin. His thread had unraveled and melted, ceasing to exist. Every new thread did the same as no cemented decisions could be made by his players because his Queen and King (the twins) had been taken out of the game at the very beginning. He lost the game and had to start a new. But now his King and Queen were back, and the flux was finally melding into workable pieces. Mephisto was in his element, so let the games begin.

Lucifer hummed looking off camera to someone who handed him a clipboard. Mephisto straightened, tail once again hidden.

“It seems our war is at a standstill.”

“There will be no war.” Lucifer signed something and handed it to one of his attendants, “We’ve taken enough blood from our youngest brothers for now. My scientists are close to a solution.” The attendant looked familiar, dark hair and prematurely graying…

“Hmm…” _He’s been saying that for decades_ , Mephisto stroked his chin, the beginnings of a plan forming, “I will keep Rin and Yukio, they’ll be safe with me.” He decided, a cog clicked into place. _Actually, Shiro will keep them safe as originally planned, I will just provide the wards. But Big Brother doesn’t need to know_. “They’ll grow up, safe and happy as Father wants, and when they’re older… well…” He let that hang in the air.

Lucifer frowned, unhappy with the hand he was dealt. “For now, blood is enough. Technology has advanced enough that the samples I have should last a while.” Lucifer flicked a nurse away absently, “I’m especially interested in the younger.”

“Oh?” If Mephisto was honest, he didn’t find the human twin all that interesting.

“Haven't you noticed yet?” He asked flabbergasted, “He’s completely immune to Father’s flame, Assiah’s fire, and Armumahel’s as well.”

“Oh that.” Mephisto waved it off, “I was there for the birth. I saw it in action. It makes Yukio is his elder brother’s perfect foil.” Though he wouldn’t say the black fire was a surprise, not to him.

“Weren’t you fighting me?”

“Yes.” Mephisto giggled like a school girl and presented a cute smile, “*~*Demon King of Space and Time*~*”

“A waste of power.” Lucifer snorted, unimpressed. “You likely abuse your power to watch television shows you’ve missed. They have DVR now.”

“Nonsense.” Mephisto smirked, he _loved_ using his power however he damn well pleased. He was second most powerful in the Ba’al, fifth most powerful in Gehenna. Of _course_ he abused his abilities for self-pleasure.

That was the difference between them. He enjoyed and loved human life in Assiah; while Lucifer hated it with a burning passion that rivaled their father’s.

There was a knock on Mephisto’s door. “Head Master Faust?” A feminine voice called from the other side.

“Please excuse me Brother, I have a school to run.” Mephisto ended the call and turned toward his office door, “*~*Come in*~*”

The door creaked open revealing one of his many cute school girls, “I’m here to file a sexual harassment complaint.” She said nervously.

“Oh dear, please sit down.” Mephisto frowned, he had a reputation to withhold, so sexual harassment was intolerable. He gesture to the chair in front of him and dug for the correct files, ready to erase all his worries and focus on running his beloved school.

*** * * ***

“Straighten up Rin.” Shiro pushed Rin’s head back and pelvis forward. “Like that, now hold still.” (A thing Shiro noticed Rin had trouble with).

He’d already done Yukio. They both seemed to be underweight and below average in height. Nothing that couldn’t be fixed with time, but enough so that nosy neighbors may call the cops or child protective services for neglect.

“Ah! Yukio, you’re taller than Rin!” Shiro beamed. Yukio’s eyes shined brightly as he gasped in delight.

“Really?”

“Nuh-uh!” Rin stomped his foot causing the scale to wobble.

“Careful,” He helped Rin off and crouched down to show him the notes he’d been taking. “You weigh more than Yukio, Rin,” Shiro pointed to the numbers, “See? You weigh 35lbs and Yukio weighs 33lbs.” The twins nodded, he wasn’t sure they actually understood him. “And you’re thirty-seven and a half inches tall, while Rin is thirty-seven inches tall.”

“I guess that makes sense, Yukio doesn’t eat much.” Rin commented, “But how is he bigger! I’m older!”

“It’s because of your big head. Garvity.” Yukio said, nodding wisely.

“Gravity.” Shiro corrected.

“I’ll burn your clothes off!” Rin threatened.

Yukio stuck out his tongue and Rin begun to heat up.

“No arson in my presence please and thank you!” Shiro separated them, and ruffled their hair, “Okay, next test!”

Shiro spent a good two hours checking everything he could think of. Teeth, eyes, skin for rashes, and hair for lice. He checked heart rate, blood pressure, and breathing (it seemed fine but both boys had trouble taking deep breaths). He even tested reflexes (which made both boys giggle when their legs kicked).

He ended up having to Google most of the results (he may be a medical doctor but not a _pediatrician)_. Apparently kids didn’t start losing teeth until six years old! Which made him less worried when he found no loose or missing teeth in either twin.

In the end, despite, Rin having a slightly higher temperature than a normal boy his age (he chalked that up to having a literal inner fire) and both being malnourished to some degree, both of them seemed rather healthy and normal.

“Take your time kiddo.” Shiro encouraged Yukio. He left the eye exam for last. Rin had passed with nearly flying colors. He’d gotten to the tenth line before beginning to squint and struggle, but he made it slowly to the last line where he gave up in frustration.

“I can’t see it!” Yukio hiccupped on the verge of tears. He could see the first and second lines easily, but the third and fourth lines were giving him grief.

“Nothing wrong with that.” Shiro said, “I have bad eyesight too.” He tapped his glasses, Yukio just sniffled. “We’ll just have to get you to a proper eye doctor, you’ll need glasses Yukio.”

“What about Nii-san?” Yukio mumbled wiping away unshed tears.

“He may benefit from having a pair, but he won’t necessarily need them.” Shiro shrugged. In all honesty, he wasn’t surprised one of them needed glasses. Most of Azazel’s clones ended up having bad eyesight; it was only natural a direct genetic line would too.

With that, he was done. There wasn’t anything else he could do without the proper equipment. X-rays and blood tests would have to wait another day as the kids were still a little freaked out by the day’s events.

After grabbing Rin off the counter were the boy had started to open counters and snoop, he led them out of the room in search of Mephisto. It was just past four in the afternoon, so the Demon King should have been done with his day job.

“Please put that down Rin.” Shiro grumbled. Rin carefully put the decorative vase down that was twice his size and probably over fifty pounds. _Super strength… great._

“This way Yukio, don’t make me hold your hand.” Shiro called back to Yukio who had opened a door and was about to go in. The kid startled upon being caught and jogged to catch up.

“Are you going to do more tests Shiro-san?” Yukio asked timidly.

“Yes, but no more today. We still need some blood and maybe some x-rays. I think you two would get a kick out of seeing your bones. And we got to get some cognitive testing done.” Shiro sighed, there was a never ending list of things to be done.

“Cog-ni-what?” Rin scrunched his face at the unfamiliar word.

“Cognitive- basically how much you know.” Shiro answered.

“Know what?” Rin bounced around the long ass hall they found themselves in. _Seriously, how long was this hall?_ He looked into vases, out windows, under rugs, into doors, everything. Yukio watched him, faithfully keeping by Shiro’s side and gazed intently at anything Rin gave more than threes seconds attention to.

“Like your numbers, math, alphabet. How well you read or write.” Shiro caught Yukio as he tripped over the carpet, “You alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. We can read a little, but Yukio’s better at it than me!” Rin gave up trying to open a locked door and moved on to the next.

“Mother taught us.” Yukio added.

“Why is Yukio better?” Shiro felt he already knew why as he watched Rin bounce around like a mad man.

“My little brother is sooo smart! Smarter than me!” Rin announced proudly causing Yukio to blush, “And the weird letters move around, and reading too long hurts my head! And all that kanji looks the same! And it’s sooooooo boooring!”

“Hm, sounds like-” Shiro was interrupted by Mephisto who practically manifested out of the wall.

“~Guten tag Shiro, Little Brothers~!” He greeted happily as if he hadn’t stormed out of the bath like an angry hornet, “Why don’t you two go play while me and Fujimoto-san have a chat?” He winked with sparkle effects coming out his lashes and gestured dramatically to double French doors opening revealing a picture perfect garden.

The boys didn’t even question the mysterious appearance of a door that wasn’t there before as they ran outside at full speed.

Shiro wordlessly followed the demon outside to a tastefully decorated veranda. They took seats across from each other while a servant girl set down a thing of tea. Shiro handed Mephisto his notes on the boys and sat back to wait for Mephisto to speak.

“The Illuminati has been traveling to Gehenna and extracting their blood for years.” Mephisto sighed like he could not believe _he_ was the one who had to say it, “And Lucifer has an… uncomfortable fascination with the younger.”

“How? How the _fuck_ are they just going between worlds? Are they taking a fucking _train_?”

Mephisto chose not to elaborate, instead sipped his tea. His hooded eyes swept over the garden till they landed on the twins turning over rocks to see what was underneath. Typical behavior for a child of any age. Shiro internally screamed, it was clear Mephisto wasn’t going to divulge all his secrets. _How very like him_.

“What else have the Illuminati been doing to them?” Shiro prompted.

“Surprisingly, nothing else. Big Brother said he only needs blood which is easy enough for now.” Mephisto sipped his drink, “I’ve told him they’re under my protection and our pact with Father still stands. No harm will be done to them by the Demon Kings or we will be destroyed.” He sipped some more, seemingly gauging Shiro’s reaction.

“What pact?” Shiro asked through clenched teeth.

“Why the pact Satan forced us to enter upon threat of extinction if either of the Demon Kings, or have any other Demon in our place, harm the new Princes, taken… oh... I’d say a week after the twins’ birth.”

“You knew they were alive this whole time!?” Shiro shouted flinging himself off the couch and ready to beat the ever loving shit out of the bastard. His shout brought the attention of the boys who looked up startled, eyed each other worriedly and meticulously shuffled farther into the garden.

“I knew they survived the trip to Gehenna.” Mephisto admitted slowly, “I hadn’t expected them to _live_ so long, but in the end I didn’t care all that much.” He put his empty cup down with a resounding _clink_. “And what of it?” He seemed to challenge, “What was _I_ to do? Rescue them?” He scoffed, “You think me mad if you’d think I would steal from my own Father, a Demon King who wouldn’t even hesitate to obliterate me for even _thinking_ of stealing his new toys.” He shrugged. The purple curled cowlick on his head bobbed with every dramatic move Mephisto made.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Shiro choked out. He and Mephisto had always had a tentative friendship. Some days he’d even call him his best friend (sad when he thought about it too hard). Mephisto had told him worse secrets than Yuri and her children surviving the trip to Hell, what made this so different?

Shiro realized with a start that his feelings were hurt.

“Why would I?” Mephisto blinked scowling, “They were untouchable in Gehenna. What would _you’ve_ done?” He scoffed, amused at the thought, “Summon Satan himself and demand he let them go? You’re not Moses beseeching Rameses in this timeline dear friend. And besides, what would I gain by telling you? It was better that you not know at all. You would’ve been tortured by the knowledge of the woman you loved and her bastard children forced to live under my Father’s roof (so to speak).” Mephisto sighed like he’d done Shiro a great kindness by keeping this secret, “And besides, in my occasional visits the three appeared very happy and Satan’s flames were the warmest they’ve ever been. Gehenna has been _thriving_.”

Shiro wanted to scream and kick and spit his fury. Those kids were raised in _literal hell_ and Mephisto’s ‘Oh well it’s not important if I can’t use them’ attitude was really pissing him off. Did no one care about the boys’ well-being but him? The Demon King in front of him only ever saw pieces on a giant board of chess for him to manipulate to his pleasure. Never people with feelings and lives of their own. He left them to rot in Gehenna because they had been taken out of the game and so out of his interest.

“You’re a piece of fucking work.” Shiro gritted with all the fury he could summon. His headache from that morning coming back to caress behind his eyes. He felt hot suddenly.

Mephisto’s features sharpened. Eyes slitted, ears elongating, and teeth pointed. Shiro’s human heart pounded with the animal instinct to _Run! Danger!_ But he held firm as Samael spoke.

“No matter the time or place, Rin and Yukio would always be the Sons of Satan and used as political pawns no matter the circumstances. They were safe in Gehenna, out of everyone’s reach; and now they’re here, where every Higher Power Assiah has to offer will try to dig their claws into them. Some for Rin for his soft heart and willingness to do whatever it takes to help those he loves and the fact that he inherited the Blue Flames. It makes him easy to manipulate. Others for Yukio. While he’s stubborn and disciplined, the younger has the weaker Ego and loathes to lose – especially to his older brother – which makes him easy to twist to your whim. I’ll wager some will try for both, they’re stronger together after all.” Mephisto paused, his face softened and Shiro could have sworn there was a glimpse of… empathy? No, that wasn’t… it was _pity_. “By telling Lucifer they are under _my_ protection puts him at a disadvantage. If he tries to take either of them by force he declares war on me and by proxy our Father.” He sighed looking beyond the apparent age of his body, “As for the Grigori, I have a few plans – threats really – that may work. I doubt very much they’d want a Blue Night that never ends if they so much as breathe ‘execution’ in my Little Brothers’ direction.”

Mephisto leaned back, finished with his speech. A bored expression painting his palled face. He knew he’d won the argument before it had even began.

“Bastard.” Shiro cursed relenting, falling back into the patio chair.

“There is the problem of guardianship. I’m _much_ too busy to care for such ~young and fragile darlings~ you see-”

“I’ll do it.” Shiro huffed. He’d already decided five years ago to do it, might as well volunteer now. “I’ll need a few days to prepare. Set wards, make up a bedroom, and forge adoption records and so on.”

Mephisto nodded in understanding. “They can stay here, Belial can watch them when I’m too busy. He’s taken a liking to them.” _More like Belial will watch them while you play video games all day._

“I’ll need a pay raise as well. Feeding myself and two growing boys will be expensive. Plus there’s toys, clothes, tutors-” Shiro listed.

“Fine, fine!” Mephisto growled. _Cheap bastard._

“Um…” They looked down to see Yukio twiddling his thumbs shyly, “Nii-san got stuck… and I can’t pull him out…”

Mephisto laughed hysterically when he saw Rin had gotten his middle stuck under a tree root.

“Shut up, dumb clown.” Rin grumbled cheeks red in embarrassment. He was truly stuck, his hips wouldn’t allow him to keep crawling forward while his shoulders and head prevented him from crawling backwards.

“What happened?” Shiro asked kneeling trying not to laugh as well.

The tree root he was stuck under had only a small hole and the ground was muddy from that morning’s rain making it impossible for Rin to just reach around to snap the root that Shiro was fairly certain he had the strength to do so.

“We were playing…” Rin didn’t elaborate further than that.

Shiro sighed and used a stick to dig around Rin so he could wiggle himself out. Eventually Rin was free, muddy once again.

“Thank you.” Rin was still red as he uselessly brushed away mud.

There was a flash of lightning that made Yukio shriek and a low roll of thunder than sent Rin to a fearful crouch. Mephisto opened his umbrella just as the sky opened up and pissed on them. The twins clung to Shiro as another roll of thunder and a flash of white cracked the sky in two.

“It’s only a thunder storm.” Shiro patted them, “No need to fear.” Mephisto use his umbrella to herd them inside by walking away.

“Belial!” Mephisto called once inside.

The demon butler was there in an instant. “Have Ukobach prepare dinner, let him know we have guests.” He shook out his umbrella then stared disdainfully at the boys who were both dirty from their play. Mephisto sighed irritated and snapped causing the boys to jump as their dirt smudged clothes vanished and were replaced by adorable bear footie pajamas, complete with ears and tails (though Rin’s own tail replaced the fake one); along with all the dirt the boys were caked in. Shiro had also been changed into one of his own sets of pajamas.

“How am I supposed to pee!?” Rin cried. Yukio unzipped the onesie a tad bit on his brother’s jammies, “Oh.”

Mephisto rolled his eyes playfully and beckoned them to follow, throwing open the doors to a study (Shiro didn’t understand how they ended up across the large property in a single hallway, but also didn’t care).

“Little early for bed isn’t it?” Shiro groaned as he collapsed onto the fluffy white couch.

“As soon as we finish dinner, I’m putting them to bed.” Mephisto crossed his legs in his chair flourishing his hand as he spoke. The heavy curtains parted revealing a large bay window. The storm raged full force with sideways rain and flashes of lightning.

It was beautiful.

The kids cautiously tiptoed to the window in awe. They sat and gawked open mouthed at the weather. They flinched at every loud noise nearly drowned out by the thick walls of the building. It was the cutest fucking thing he’d ever seen and he sorely wished the camera on his phone wasn’t broken.

“We don’t have weather like this at home.” Yukio whispered.

“No?” Shiro questioned. It hadn’t occurred to him that Gehenna would have weather at all.

“No.” Rin confirmed.

“What kind of weather does Gehenna get?” Shiro asked.

“Windy.” Rin said.

“Rain sometimes, but it’s… icky.” Yukio added.

“Icky?” Shiro asked.

“Thick. Like mud.”

“What else?”

“Lots and lots of fog. Thick, like jelly.” Rin answered. _Miasma then._ “It’s hard to breathe and makes mommy and Yukio sick.” He added as an afterthought.

“How did the miasma affect you Rin?” Mephisto asked.

“…Hurt to breathe I guess. Sometimes it made me sick like mommy, but it always went away real fast.” He shrugged, “My flames burns it away.” That answered some of Shiro’s questions. If the blue flames protected Rin, and Yukio was apparently immune, and Yuri partially resistant… was that the reason they survived for so long?

Whatever other questions that bubbled to the surface of Shiro’s mind, it was burst by a servant knocking and entering the room announcing dinner.

Rin jumped up excited. Yukio following quickly behind him as they rushed the servant.

“You’ll stay for dinner of course Shiro?” Mephisto asked, it sounded more like a command to him though.

“Sure.” He shrugged. _Can’t pass up free food._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being over 8,500 words, over 500 words larger than the last chapter. And I hate that. I usually try to stay between 3,000-5,000 word range bc that's where my attention starts wander away. But I couldn't find any place to stop! The dinner scene was at the end of this chapter but I decided to cut it for the beginning of the next chapter else it be 10,000 words. YIKES.
> 
> Stay tuned for chp 3! I have no idea what it's going to be about!
> 
> Edit 3/3/21: fixed a few mistakes


	3. Monachopsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter titles are clues!)
> 
> It's a clusterfuck of a chapter and all over the place, but hopefully I brought insight into what I'm trying to convey. Can you guess what that issssssss?
> 
> (P.P.S if anyone knows the name of Shiemi's mom PLEASE TELL ME I COULDN'T FIND IT. Also I'm P sure Shemihaza is a Grigori title and not Shiemi's grandmother's name.......)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN 2 MONTHS!!!!!! Yeah I know, I'm sorry. I planned on writing a lot during my vacation, but the HEAT IT WAS SO BAD, RECORD TEMPS BAD. Then I was working 40 hrs a week and I kept hitting EVERY road block in writing so I did the thing where you switch POVs and it worked a little. SO this chapter is patchy and switches POVs A LOT.
> 
> I was hoping to get to the part were the boys escape the mansion and run around in True Cross Town alone where they find the shop and meet Shiemi and her grandmother so it may have to wait another one or two chapters bc I STRUGGLED with this one. Sorry.
> 
> THEN, when I finally got my groove, the west coast went up in flames and fam.... I live in Portland Oregon. The air quality is SO BAD, it's currently the worst in the world rn. My home town Estacada is a half mile from the biggest fire that has burned over 130,000 acres. I have most my friends and family in Clackamas county and Glide where after 2 weeks is still on lvl 3 evacs. Everyone I personally know has been okay but nobody has been able to go home to see if their homes are still even there. over 40,000 Oregonians evacuated and 50,000 more threatened by the fires. IT'S BAD. Lord knows whats happening to the other 12 states on fire on the west side of the US.
> 
> ANYWAY TAKE THIS CHAPTER I HATE IT.

Dinner was in a lavish dining room too fancy for Shiro’s tastes and too large for the small round table that sat four chairs (two of which had booster seats). The table was already set for them.

Mephisto took his seat leaving Shiro to help the boys into theirs. He picked Yukio up first and nabbed Rin from nearly toppling the whole table over when he failed to climb into his own seat. Shiro sat, wondering how he was going to handle being a single parent alone. He may need help caring for two halflings – even if one was significantly more human.

Dinner was awkward for Shiro who felt very out of place, silently eating while the other three conversed.

It hadn’t started out that way.

Rin and Yukio had so many questions about the food they were eating. They talked over each other and hardly took a breath as another question took its place. Yukio wanted to know what the food was, where it came from, why this? Rin wanted to know how it was prepared, was it broiled or boiled? What spices were used, which made Yukio shout over him about where the spices came from and their history. Rin didn’t care about history but wanted to know everything else. Shiro answered the best he could, as he was a novice at cooking and ignorant to the history of food.

Eventually the twins switched to Gehennian as their Japanese vocabulary failed them, leaving Mephisto to answer all their questions. The Demon King seemed to bask in their attention while Shiro sulked, ignored.

But from that small amount of time, it became clear to Shiro that Yukio did not like any variations of “I don’t know”, he did not like unsolved mysteries. While Rin seemed to take the “I don’t know” in stride. Rin didn’t seem to be someone who pried into mysteries too deeply. Which probably made outsiders take Rin for an ignorant fool and Yukio as a selfish know-it-all. But Shiro wasn’t so sure, he thought maybe it was because-

“Oh, Yukio, we missed our nap. We never miss our nap!” Rin said suddenly through a yawn that showed sharp teeth.

Yukio stopped pushing his half eaten food around the plate, “And lessons.”

“Meh. I don’t mind missing _those_.” Rin shrugged, “Boring!”

“What was your schedule?” Shiro asked, eager to be part of the conversation again and maybe gleam some more information out of them.

They looked to Mephisto in confusion who smirked and said a word that was almost a growl. _They must not know what schedule means_ , “A routine?” Shiro tried again. Again Mephisto had to translate.

“Oh!” Yukio perked, they could practically see the light bulb go off above his head, “You know want to know what we did every day?” He struggled.

“It might help us get you two more comfortable with living in Assiah. If we continue with your routine, then maybe it will help you feel safe and may make your transition to a more permanent place of residence less anxiety inducing.” Shiro explained. _Shit, did I use too many adult words? They look lost…_

“Weeee get up in the morning and have breakfast…” Yukio began uncomfortably.

“I help! Mommy says I’m a good cook!” Rin butted in.

Yukio frowned annoyed with being interrupted, “Then we help clean up with mommy and then mommy lets us go play till she calls us for lessons.”

“And what are your ‘lessons’?” Mephisto asked sweetly.

“Boring stuff.” Rin muttered, then continued with an annoyed huff when the adults looked at him expectantly. “Like _reading_ and _writing_ which is really _hard_!”

“Not that hard…” Yukio mumbled behind food.

“And maths, which is okay but the numbers look same and everything moves around and I can’t- it’s hard to… see? No, that’s not right… hmph!” Rin huffed as he struggled to explain.

“Nii-san isn’t good at lessons.” Yukio shook his head sadly. Rin chewed his bottom lip, face turning pink.

“It’s not my fault!”

Shiro chewed on what Rin said. It was possible Rin had a learning disability. Like dyslexia or something more behavioral like ADHD. Possibly even both. He was pretty sure Yuri had dyslexia, or some form of it. She did read awfully slow (it would annoy the hell out of him when she was given the reports and she took _ages_ reading. Shiro wondered how she ever wrote _several_ books). He kept those thoughts to himself, he wasn’t a child psychologist by any means. He’d need to find one he could trust – yet another thing on the never ending list of things to do.

“Do you find it hard to concentrate Rin?” Shiro asked gently.

Rin nodded pouting and red faced.

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Shiro reassured Rin, “Everyone learns differently, we’ll just have to find a different way to teach you.”

Rin shrugged, not caring.

“What about after lessons, what did you do?” He changed the subject, afraid Rin’s shame would silence them.

“Play time! While mommy made lunch!” Rin seemed to have forgotten his sadness and shoveled more food in his mouth with all the grace and decorum of a child – which was none. Mephisto gazed on with mild disgust. Yukio was cleaner, but still had food stains all over his mouth. It made Shiro want to lean over with a napkin and wipe him clean. _Where was this paternal instinct coming from?_

“Sooo… what did you eat?” Shiro put aside his empty plate to lean forward. “Did you have a garden? Did your mother hunt or fish?”

“….Kinda?” Rin shrugged.

“Mommy has- had lots of friends.” Yukio said pushing his plate as far to the center of the table as he could reach. Clearly he was finished eating even with his plate was still half full.

“What do you mean?”

“She would draw these circles and her friends would appear and sometimes they had really cool stuff!” Rin also pushed his food away. It had only a little bit of food left.

“I see!” Mephisto’s eyes gleamed, “I suspected that’s what was happening but was never sure. It seemed rude to ask.” Mephisto explained specifically to Shiro, who frowned unimpressed. He was still on his shit list (but when was he not?)

“Well, I suppose that makes sense. Your mother had a knack of befriending every Demon or Spirit she came in contact with.” Shiro sighed. Green Men breeding was her specialty but she had a myriad of other familiars. The Green Men would be extremely helpful if they could grow her plant-based food fresh anytime she needed it.

“Sounds like Nii-san.” Yukio rolled his eyes in a very adult way.

“Just because someone’s mean and scary doesn’t mean they can’t have friends _Yukio.”_ Rin snarled standing in his seat and pointing accusingly.

“There’s a _reason_ they’re mean and scary _Rin._ ” Yukio snarled back.

“What have you got against Demons? You’re half!” Rin stomped his foot, the table rattled.

“Nothing! I just don’t like it when they attack people for no reason!” Yukio stood in his chair and pointed accusingly.

“They- their- there’s usually a reason! Remember when you fell into that eggs nest and broke one! That was a reason!” Rin struggled to find an argument.

“I agree! But what about that time you were playing tag with that ifrit and it tried to kill you!” Yukio fired back.

Shiro glanced at Mephisto who was leaned back sipping wine and seemed to be having the time of his life. _Right. The bastard thrives on chaos._

“He was just an ass!” Rin countered, “But we’re still friends! And you can’t call me out on my summons when your naiads like to play the drowning game with you!” the tip of his tail ignited making it look like a long thin candle. Fire whisped about his hair and shoulders.

Shiro was content to let the boys shout themselves hoarse (he had lots of siblings… once, so he knew sometimes you just gotta yell at each other) until Rin shouted “my summons” followed by “your naiads” which caused him to choke on his wine. _And where did he learn that language!  
_

Yukio was about to retort something else but Shiro stuttered, “Hold it! Summons? And what have I told you about arson in my presence?” Rin’s flames snuffed out like someone blew out a candle. Yukio glared daggers at Shiro for interrupting their argument. “Are you telling me you both can summon demons?”

“Yes?” They both said with identical tilts of their heads, like it wasn’t the craziest shit Shiro had heard in his life. _Children! Summoning! Demons!?_

“Are you… okay… Old Man?” Rin asked.

“Well.” Mephisto guffawed, “I don’t see what’s so surprising Shiro~ Yuri was an excellent Tamer! Why wouldn’t her boys be, hm?”

“They’re four!” Shiro countered, “I mean sure, Yuri summoned at a young age too, but she was like eleven or something. Not four!”

“What did you eat?” Mephisto asked.

“So we’re just going to ignore that?” Shiro sputtered.

“Lots of plants.” Yukio answered sitting back down.

“Guess we are.” Shiro sighed.

“Meat sometimes!” Rin bounced in his seat, “Meat is hard to get and hard to keep from spoiling! Fish rot too fast but mushrooms grow everywhere. Me and Yukio would go and pick them, but I’m better at spotting them!”

“And after lunch?” Mephisto refilled his glass and offered some more to Shiro.

 _Fuck it._ He leaned over for a refill.

Rin sipped his juice while Yukio inspected his before drinking.

“Whatever we wanted as long as we were back home before dark.” Yukio recited. “Father insisted and mother agreed. The big bullies came out then.”

“I can take them,” Rin mumbled lips in a pout. “And then it’s bed time if we don’t need a bath first.”

“So… Gehenna has a light and dark cycle?” Shiro’s question was more directed at Mephisto than the kids. “How does _time_ work there anyway?”

“The same as Assiah, for the most part.” Mephisto rolled his eyes like it was _obvious_. “It’s a mirror world and so reflect upon Assiah. I’m sure Father has worked to make it more of a system, but I doubt it. Father does thrive on being King of Chaos.”

“Like Father like Son.” Shiro said into his glass.

Mephisto gave him a _look_ and sighed. “Day and night exist, though not as dramatic as above. There’s a complex language though no written word or any sort of historical record – oral or otherwise that any human would recognize. Which you can imagine, makes it hard to discern when or where or in which order events happened. I suppose that’s when _my_ existence comes into play, but, well that’s another story entirely~” Mephisto lectured, Shiro an attentive student while the boys sat in the background ignored.

“We Demons have Egos in Gehenna, an existence we’re aware of. We know who we are, where we are in the hierarchy, to which kin we belong to, etcetera, etcetera.” His wrists twirled elegantly. His voice grew soft and… fragile almost, Shiro could almost say contemplative, “Then, we’re pulled from our existence and into another one. A physical one where pain exists but so does pleasure. So much pleasure. The cross… changes us, our forms and thoughts in ways I can’t remember. Try as I might I have no memory of my first crossing, or my second for that matter.”

Mephisto’s eyes were alight with something Shiro could not decipher. He wondered why this was never taught to them. Why Shiro – as Paladin – had no knowledge of this. Did the Grigori know? “We forget who and what we are in the first crossing, until one day, *~*POP!*~* I am Samael, Demon King of Space and Time, a second seed of the God of Gehenna, (and the Great Emptiness – Void – whatever, I’m not entirely sure).” Mephisto shrugged like he didn’t just drop an information bomb into Shiro’s lap. “The cross gets easier with every pass.” He said as a flippant afterthought.

Shiro took a deep breath. “Why didn’t I know all of this?”

Mephisto smirked in his obnoxious clownish way, “It never mattered before.” Shiro felt the urge to jump across the table and strangle the Bastard Clown. “And Shiro, _do_ keep what I said a secret~ I can’t really go around spilling royal secrets.” He knew a threat when he heard one. Shiro nodded, angered.

A servant shuffled in with a neat bow, saving their Master from a sound thrashing.

“The room you asked prepared is ready, Master.” They said.

“Excellent!” Mephisto clapped standing, “I’ll show my Little Brothers to their new temporary room! It’s time for bed you two, eight p.m. on the dot!” The twins yawned causing Shiro to yawn by proxy. “Say good night to Shiro-san, he needs to go home as he has much to do.” Mephisto danced away from Shiro’s death glare as Shiro had wanted to put them to bed (why though, he couldn’t explain, but the headache he had compelled him to tuck them in and kiss their foreheads).

“Bye Shiro-san.” Yukio waved back following Mephisto out of the room.

“’Night.” Rin rubbed his eyes through a yawn.

Shiro grinned wide and waved back. “Sleep tight kiddos! I’ll see you in the morning.”

As they left his sight he remembered the promised ice cream. _Ah, tomorrow then. I’ll take them around True Cross Town. Need to run some errands anyway._

Shiro dug for his house key and opened a door to his little apartment above his monastery.

Mephisto was right, he still had so much to do.

*** * * ***

When Yukio first realized he wasn’t in Gehenna and he was _alone_ , he nearly died in fright. But then some blue wisps led him to water and some friendly demons. They looked different out of Gehenna, the black fluffs that bumped into him and chattered in a speech he could _almost_ understand. Astaroth had once made a comment that they could not speak in a way anyone could understand. They spoke in tones like slow decay.

They played with Yukio till the boy calmed down enough to try and find his older brother, sure that Rin had been banished too. Their father wouldn’t want them separated.

When those humans found him he hadn’t known what to do other than flee and then fight. Adults were strong! Maybe even stronger than his big brother!

And then Rin was there and everything felt safe for just a moment.

Yukio didn’t understand what was going on. He didn’t know if he could trust the white haired man and knew he couldn’t trust Sam- _Mephisto_. His father told them scary stories about the human world and the horrible True Cross Order. His mother insisted it wasn’t all bad and that his father tended to exaggerate. Yukio was smart enough to believe his mother, and Rin always did too. Their father was… weird on good days. But other demons had stories too, and their stories echoed his father’s words.

The bath had been nice and the food was good, but everything was happening so fast that Yukio barely had time to say thank you to the white haired man before he left. He was nice and seemed to want to look out for them. His mother never had anything bad to say about Shiro. And Rin didn’t seem to instinctively hate him, so maybe he wasn’t all bad.

Yukio had tried to be brave – like Rin – all day, but the pretending wore him down which made him unable to sleep in the very comfortable bed Mephisto had left him in. He hadn’t heard a peep from his brother since they lay down, so it was probably safe to assume he fell asleep. Rin _never_ had trouble falling asleep.

He couldn’t sleep.

Couldn’t stop thinking about all the things he saw in Assiah.

All the bad things that happened that led to their abandonment.

The bed was too comfortable…

…To empty.

He’d never slept alone before.

Mother or father or brother was always in bed with him. He’d never not had someone else to share a blanket with.

“These beds sure are comfortable, right Yukio?” Rin’s voice startled him. He had whispered like he was afraid someone would hear, but there was no demons in the room; Yukio could see all the very powerful barriers around the mansion. Nothing came or went without the Demon King’s notice.

He looked to the other side of the room where Rin’s blurry silhouette wiggled, “Huh?”

“Sorry – I thought, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Rin’s silhouette sat up, “I couldn’t sleep is all.” His voice was still low but louder than before.

“Me neither.” Yukio also sat up, glaring at his hands folded into his blanket covered lap. _Nii-san never has trouble sleeping!_

“I just realized, I’ve never slept alone before!” Rin giggled nervously.

“Me neither.” Yukio repeated not knowing what else to say. He never knew what to say when Rin admitted a weakness. It wasn’t like his older brother to give up a fight. “The beds are nice… very… soft…”

“Yeah.”

They were quiet, each trying to find ways to admit they couldn’t sleep because they weren’t side by side. Both believing they were too old to be sleeping together. Both stubborn and unwilling to lose.

“What if we-” Rin suggested.

“Why don’t we-” Yukio suggested.

They laughed at their simultaneous suggestions and both got out of bed dragging their blankets with them. Rin folded his blanket in half and laid it on the floor while Yukio collected the pillows. Once they were done they took their sides of their homemade futon and laid down.

“Do you think Mephisto will get mad we put his blankets on the floor?” Yukio asked, comforted now that his brother was so close.

“I don’t care what he thinks.” Rin declared in his stubborn way.

Truthfully Yukio didn’t care either, he just didn’t want to get in trouble. Especially when it occurred to him that they could have just picked a bed to share instead of making a mess on the floor.

“Do-do you think Mother’s really dead?” Rin asked so quietly Yukio had to strain to hear it.

Yukio gulped, eyes watering picturing the last time he saw his mother. She had a still smile and pale skin and sunken cheeks. Her hair wasn’t soft anymore and she wasn’t moving. Father was cradling her and wailing, making the very realm distort in ways Yukio had never seen before. He didn’t know what a dead body looked like as nothing ever dies in Gehenna. Death was for Assiah and the creatures that lived there. Yukio was also very sick when it happened, so he couldn’t say if it really happened at all. So Yukio didn’t know. And he hated not knowing.

“I don’t know.” Yukio sniffled. A second sniffle came from Rin.

“I wonder if Father still hates us.” Rin mumbled burrowing deeper into the blankets.

Yukio looked over at him. Even so close Rin’s profile was fuzzy and out of focus, squinting helped put details onto his brother’s face. Like how long his lashes were and the faint freckles he had that came from their mother. He’d always knew his eyes sight was bad, he just hadn’t realized how bad until Shiro had tested him.

He thought about Rin’s ponder. There was so much he didn’t understand. But it wasn’t hate he saw on Satan’s face when he was pushed into the sticky gate.

“I don’t think so.” He finally answered.

It was an answer given too late as Rin was breathing deeply, fast asleep. Yukio snorted, _Typical._ And rolled over to try to sleep again.

Somehow, he managed to.

*** * * ***

Mephisto put them to bed.

He _knew_ he did.

They had both yawned cutely, thanked him and wished him good night before snuggling into their beds. He’d closed the door, and went on his marry way.

So you can imagine his millisecond of panic when he opened the door a few hours later to check on them, to find both beds empty. In fact, even the blankets and pillows were missing. He’d scanned the room quickly and spotted the unruly mess on his floor.

Mephisto frowned at the sight and sighed.

He should have known.

The boys had slept together on a ratty futon on the floor their whole lives. Why would he think they’d be comfortable on a very expensive and soft bed so suddenly? Perhaps a futon may have been better. He’d have to arrange that for the next night.

Separate beds on either side of the room was a natural choice – but ultimately, a mistake.

He left them as is and shut the door quietly, content they were asleep and not wreaking havoc around his home like he’d feared.

*** * * ***

Shiro didn’t remember falling asleep. So when his alarm went off at eight a.m. he nearly launched himself through the ceiling in surprise. He slammed his hand onto the offending clock and groaned at the embarrassingly large drool stain on his pillow.

He didn’t even remember getting to bed now that he thought about it.

Shiro sat up and swept his eyes around the blurry room. Some coal tars playfully floated in the corners. _Odd…_ _there are wards on my place for these bastards… how’d they get in?_

He located his glasses and slipped them on, the room coming into sharp focus. The coal tars were quickly banished by opening the window and shooing them outside as he didn’t have the energy to properly exorcise them.

A shower and some coffee and eggs for breakfast later, Shiro felt more like himself and not like a hung over frat boy after a weekend of nonstop benders. Even so, Shiro was still fairly exhausted. A stiff drink, a good fuck, and a whole pack of cigarettes (he still hadn’t replaced his empty pack) sounded so fucking nice right then, but he still had so much work to do.

The scattered papers across his apartment was a testimony to that.

The ones on his kitchen table were all research on wards strong enough to discourage a Demon King. Hardly any would stop a determined King for long, but it would be enough to get the boys to safety should the barrier shatter. Time is what mattered in situations like that.

The barriers he found would take time and resources to make and he’d need Mephisto’s help for some as they needed a lot of energy to make. But once they were set, they should last a good decade before needing to be renewed. (And hopefully by then the boys would be able to hold their own against powerful enemies).

The papers scattered in his living room – more neatly piled than the ones in the kitchen – was mostly research on schools, daycares, adoption How To’s and doctors that were aware of halflings and wouldn’t ask too many questions. There was even a few parenting books he found in the local library he decided to give a look at. Couldn’t hurt to read them, right?

Shiro had stayed up the whole night till his headache got so bad he started to see black around the edges of his vision. So he took a pain killer and… went to bed? _Ya, I remember that…_

Oh well. His headache was completely gone and he’d picked a room for the boys as well as had a hint of a game plan. Shiro had even composed of a rough list of things to get to eventually! (It was more of a scrap piece of paper with random badly written and oddly worded notes. He couldn’t decipher nor remember actually writing it).

Shiro picked up the list and stared at it annoyed. _I must have been really out of it, what the hell does ‘eye can see things other eyes cannot’ mean?_ “What?” Shiro squinted at the paper, “Does… does this say owls? What?” Whatever the note said, it was unintelligible. He tossed the paper back onto the table.

He sat on the couch with his mug of coffee to contemplate his next move.

He’d have to prepare a defense for the twins and somehow convince the Grigori (and the Vatican) that they weren’t a threat and the execution of children would only go badly for everyone involved. He’d have to persuade them that he could handle raising them (Shiro wasn’t so sure he could, but for Yuri, he would die trying).

He’d also have to prepare their bedroom, which included beds, clothes, toys, learning materials. He’d have to paint the walls and replace the carpet. Find a place to put all those boxes (he’d been using the room as extra storage).

He supposed the twins could help paint…

Shiro wanted – needed – advice but there wasn’t anyone he could trust with this besides Mephisto and the Paladin hardly trusted him at all. He wished Yuri was there.

“No use just sitting here then.” Shiro announced to the coal tars that were once again roaming aimlessly around his home.

He thought about just leaving them alone as they were mostly harmless, but left alone they had a tendency to breed like rabbits on drugs, so Shiro said a short spell to banish them properly.

“My wards must be failing.” Shiro muttered to himself and dug around his piles for the key to True Cross Town. It wasn’t really an issue when he was planning to redo them all anyway.

Besides, he had some errands to run and a promise to keep.

*** * * ***

Mephisto waited until nine a.m. precisely, to wake the boys for breakfast.

Normally he’d make one of his many servants do it. But today, he wanted the chance to observe and study his younger brothers. He never got the chance until they were much older in the last life; in fact, until Rin drew the sword it was agreed Mephisto would have nothing to do with the boys – that is outside of Shiro’s unprompted gushing and all the pictures shoved into his face. But that was another time and place already fading from memory.

So, he took the day off.

“Guten morgen children!” Mephisto sang as he burst through the door, his casual navy blue yukata flapping in his created wind (for the dramatic effect of course). This time he knew to look to the floor where Yukio startled awake with a choked gasp. Rin slept on, unbothered by the bright sunshine beaming directly into his face.

Yukio growled in his human way, unhappy at having been woken in such a manner. “Nii-san! Its morning already!” He shook Rin, quickly resorting to repeatedly hitting his shoulder when the violent shaking failed to wake him.

“Leave me alone Mole-Face!” Rin growled back throwing the covers over his head in a vain attempt to block the waking world.

“None of that!” Mephisto marched over and yanked away the elder twin’s pitiful protection. Rin immediately sat up with a deep scowl that was reminiscent of a very unhappy kitten. “You don’t want to miss breakfast do you?” Mephisto waggled the hand that held the blankets.

“Food?” Rin asked visibly perking.

“Of course, of course! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all!” Mephisto let go of the blanket, “Hurry, hurry, get dressed. Ukobach doesn’t like to be kept waiting!”

He watched with mild amusement as the twins bumped into each other tossing the clothes he’d prepared for them around till they each found something to their liking. Yukio chose dark blue long pants and a green sweater vest with a white long sleeve undershirt. Rin chose beige cargo shorts and a red t-shirt, he then pulled over a blue hoody. Both chose white socks.

Yukio made more of an effort in folding the clothes he’d tossed around and trying to make his bed neat, while Rin halfheartedly tossed his blankets on the bed and kicked the clothes he was going through into a semi-neat pile.

It became clear to Mephisto as he watched them fight for the bathroom that neither were morning people, though Yukio fared better than Rin.

“Me first!” Rin shouted shoving Yukio away and making a run for the door on the opposite side of the room, only for Yukio to trip him.

“No me!” Yukio ran but was quickly pounced on by Rin.

Mephisto watched – always the (near) silent observer – totally engrossed in their battle. He bet himself on which twin would make it to the finish line first. Was it going to be Yukio with his quick wit and scary accuracy, or Rin with his superior strength and agility?

In the end, Yukio won by stomping on Rin’s tail leaving the elder to pound impatiently on the door.

“Don’t forget to wash your hands Yukio!”

“Shut up!”

“Don’t tell me to shut up! I’m your older brother!” There was the sound of flushing and then running water. “Hurry up, I hafta pee!” Rin pounded harder on the door.

“I. Said. Shut up!”

“I’ll break down this door!” Mephisto began to fear for his property as Rin’s frantic pounding begun to shake the door.

“I don’t caaaarrre!” Yukio sang (it sounded a bit garbled to Mephisto).

Mephisto sighed in relief when Yukio yanked the door open, about to lecture his brother, when Rin shoved him out of the way sending the poor kid to the floor in his haste for the bathroom. The door slammed shut the same moment Yukio hit the floor.

“Hey!”

“Sorry!” Rin’s muffled apology didn’t sound sincere.

Yukio sighed, looking far older than he was. “What?” Yukio huffed at Mephisto, who stood there staring.

“Sleep well?” He smiled. Mephisto didn’t know how to deal with children. He usually found them amusing and fun for a time, but no one was going out of their way to hand them their babies, so what practice did he have? He ran a school, sure. But every one of _those_ children were adolescent and while still young were practically adults, so he found them much easier to deal with than actual children.

So, for the next few days they were in Mephisto’s care, he was going to use them to brush up on his parenting skills. It had been decades (centuries?) since he’d been a parent. (He’d had a few dozen human children and Nephilim in the past, but that was another story entirely). It had been too long since he’d interacted with anyone younger than fifteen for any extended period of time and he was looking forward for the next few days with Satan’s youngest spawns.

Smiling may have been a bad choice as Yukio quickly grew uncomfortable and scuffed his foot into the carpet, “I-I guess.”

Rin saved any further awkwardness by bursting through the bathroom door, hands still damp.

With a text of ‘ _Was at the shop. Need to talk. Omw._ ’ From Shiro, Mephisto herded the boys into his game room where Rin and Yukio chose a corner to quietly play in, while Mephisto read the latest update from his favorite manga.

“Mephisto. Is Shiro-san coming back?” Rin asked.

Mephisto pulled his manga from his face. Rin had block towers surrounding him as Yukio was attempting to wall him in while Rin colored. It had been peacefully quiet – more so than he thought possible with how high energy they were.

“No honorifics for your favorite brother?” He mocked hurt picking up his phone from the table. The charms on his phone clinked together as he checked the latest texts. _‘Running late, had to check something.’_ He snapped the phone closed.

“You’re not my brother.” Rin sneered.

Mephisto pulled out a handkerchief to dabbed dry eyes. “Not your brother? We have the same father!”

“So? Yukio’s my brother.” Rin pointed to Yukio, who was standing on tip toes to get the blocks as straight as possible.

“And after all I’ve done for you!”

“What? Stare at us all day like a creepy creep person?” Rin countered. A wave of his tail sent a single tower tumbling. Several blocks hit him in the head. “Ouch.”

“Nii-san!” Yukio shouted circling the circle of towers to the one that fell. Yukio squinted at the other towers, searching for any more structural damage.

“Sorry Yukio.” Rin drew his tail in close, “And you never answered my question Clown!” He shouted at Mephisto who was about to chastise him for having his tail out to begin with.

“Yes, yes, Shiro-san is on his way now. He’s a very busy man you know! He’s shuffled his whole life to fit you two into it. Have some patience!”

“Okay.” Rin went back to coloring while Yukio continued to piling blocks around his brother like some sort of cage.

Rin’s tail swooshed like a relaxed cat making Mephisto grimace. _The boy has no manners!_ He could forgive Yuri for not teaching Rin Demon etiquette for she was human; but Father? No. Unforgivable.

As usual, it was up to him to clean up everyone’s messes.

He’d have to find time to teach Rin – and Yukio just in case. As there was once a time line where Yukio gained Satan’s powers later in life (though that line was erased years ago). Demon etiquette was important to anyone strong enough to inhabit a human body. A tail wasn’t something to have just hanging about like a flag. It was a beacon of weakness.

Why their father hadn’t instructed him to keep it hidden was a mystery to Mephisto. (It occurred to him that perhaps his father _didn’t_ know. After all, he spent most of his time in a laboratory and then a sewer, then locked in a room fucking a woman he’d known since she was a child. Where would he have learned – or cared about decorum, manners, or etiquette?)

“Did Father not teach you to hide your demonic traits Rin-kun, Yukio-kun?” Mephisto asked. He’d included Yukio, as he noticed his eye flashed blue flame a few times. Mephisto was unsure what that meant, but he had a few ideas…

“Sure.” Rin briefly looked up to shrug. He looked a wee bit annoyed suddenly. Mephisto couldn’t tell _why_ such a simple question would annoy him, nor could he understand the _don’t get started_ look Yukio gave him.

“Good. Start using those lessons.” Mephisto ordered.

Rin switched from a brown crayon to a blue one. “Why?” His voice had an edge to it.

“Because some humans can see your tail and having something so fragile exposed is dangerous.” Mephisto explained. _Surely Father would have explained such a simple concept?_

“Why should I hide?” Rin pouted, definitely angry.

“Little Brother, if certain persons found out about your existence in Assiah, it could spell big trouble for us all.” Mephisto adopted a more firm tone. Yukio’s eye flamed causing the boy to smack his eye to hide it. _Curious._

“Why though?” Rin huffed dropping his crayon to stand. Clearly he was on a verge of a tantrum.

Mephisto sighed, getting annoyed himself. “Because you two are the spawn of Satan and a human witch. And-”

“Our mother wasn’t a witch!” Yukio interrupted. His blue eye flamed brightly, the tower closest to him wobbled.

“And,” Mephisto continued as if he hadn’t been rudely interrupted, “Satan killed hundreds of people the night of your birth. The presence of Blue Flame still ignites fear in human hearts. So, your existence and your inherited flames will cause humans to fear and hate you both. Less so Yukio-kun than you Rin-kun. By hiding your tail, flames, and as much as your other demonic features as possible, you can hide and remain safe a while longer.” Mephisto was glad he was on the other side of the room with Rin going off like a fire work. Yukio stood unbothered by the inferno setting the wooden towers ablaze.

“And so what if we’re half?” Rin stomped, a tower collapsed. “Mommy said there’s lottsa people like us!” With the waist high blocks surrounding him, he almost looked like a monster ready to destroy some unnamed city.

“Still, humans will not understand. It’s best to disguise-”

“I am a Prince of Gehenna! I will not hide!” Rin shouted in Gehennian. He stomped again, causing half the towers still standing to fall. The flames receded till they only danced on his skin. Yukio’s demon eye shined brightly though no fire escaped from it. “I’m Rin! Just Rin and these flames are mine! Not Father’s! Mine!”

Mephisto understood the pleading look Yukio had gave him mere seconds ago. It was a can of worms and a sore subject. Come to think of it, (in the last time line) once the people around Rin knew of his heritage, he never bothered to truly hide who he was.

“Besides. There’s no point in hiding if everyone knows we’re here.” Yukio said calmly, so very adult like.

The younger twin shrugged and turned around to see his precious towers mostly ash. “Nii-san!”

“What? Oh! Sorry!” Rin struggled to draw his flames back in. By the time he succeeded, only the bottom halves of the towers remained intact. “Sorry Yukio,” Rin sheepishly pushed a charred block off the top of one tower. It fell like snow to the white (grey now with smudges of crispy black) carpet.

Yukio sighed, disappointed. “It’s okay.”

“Let’s make an even taller tower!” Rin exclaimed gathering all the blocks into one spot.

“Yeah, okay.” Yukio helped Rin knock over remaining towers to build a single “more better” tower.

Mephisto blew away his side bangs annoyed at losing the battle. _Perhaps Shiro could talk some sense into them._

It didn’t take long for the blocks to get too tall for them to add to. Yukio’s solution was to unceremoniously climb onto his older brother’s shoulders to continue. (Rin protested the whole way).

Mephisto lost interest in their play and went back to his manga.

The tower was nearly Yukio and Rin’s combined height when Shiro entered.

*** * * ***

Shiro’s first stop was the exorcist shop for some of the supplies he’d need for the many wards being planned for the monastery. He’d also noticed he was almost out of holy bullets and was currently tapping into his emergency stash.

He walked in and was greeted by Moriyama-chan with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes and a halfhearted wave that sent Shiro a bit on edge. _Does she know?_ He hoped she nor her mother learned what happened last night – though since Shemihaza’s retirement and her daughter’s pregnancy, they’d been quite removed from the Order. Still… he’d rather not push his fragile luck.

Shemihaza was at the register when he placed his basket on the counter. “And my usual order as well. Please.” He said.

“Of course Fujimoto-san.” The old woman smiled at him, Shiro gulped. “Shiemi!” She called from behind her. A small yellow head peeked from the door frame. Her granddaughter was extremely shy and sheltered. Shiro had tried to befriend her several times, he gave her candy and cute charms, but it was barely any use. She was just too shy. “Go and get me the bag labeled ‘Paladin’ please dear.” She requested.

“Y-yes.” Shiemi disappeared in a blonde and pink blur. She moved fast.

“Quite the spectacle last night I hear. Some more of Satan’s spawn escaped Gehenna.” Shemihaza said in a calm tone, like she was talking about the weather and not something so deeply dangerous.

 _There goes keeping quiet._ “Yes.” Shiro said choosing not to elaborate. Words are weapons. He couldn’t slip now. He remembered it was she who ordered Yuri and the boys’ execution.

“Poor Yuri-chan. She was dealt a rough hand.” The old woman continued.

“Yes.” _Like you cared._

“Is that all you have to say, Shiro?”

“For now, yes.” Shiro began to sweat.

“Very well. I trust they are not a threat?” _She knows!_

Shiro paused, he really didn’t have an answer. Rin was dangerous and he had no idea what was with Yukio’s eye. But they weren’t a threat per-say. Rin wasn’t going around killing and burning everything in sight and he had a soft heart. Yukio was more cautious and shy like Shiemi but had a mean streak when pressed. They’re _children_. “No.” He finally answered, “Yuri wouldn’t raise monsters.” _Hopefully she’ll just leave it at that-_

“But Satan would.” _Or not._ The old woman looked so different from five years ago. That night was the first time he’d seen her (and only in glimpses, it was her that saved him he was told). Her face was kinder, softer. But her eyes remained sharp like a razors edge.

Shiro snorted, then remembered who he was talking to, “I don’t think so.” Satan wouldn’t be able to raise a wet paper bag. The twins’ condition upon coming to Assiah was proof he did little to raise them since Yuri’s death.

Shemihaza began to slowly tally up his purchases. Her grey brows rising and falling with each item she touched. “Planning something Paladin?”

“Possibly.” Shiro was getting tired of this. His skin was hot and taunt with stress. He wanted to launch himself over the counter and maul her like a feral wolf.

“Just be careful Shiro.” She finally relented as Shiemi waddled in with a large basket. Shyly she handed him the contents.

“Thank you.” He smiled the same smile that made Rin and Yukio pause their fear of him. Shiemi blushed and ran away. _Maybe next time._

“They’re the same age. You’re granddaughter and my new sons I’ve just adopted.” He swallowed the panic rising from his heart. He had a strange ache behind his eyes again. But he had to take this shot. Shemihaza would be a powerful ally or a deadly adversary, and he needed to know which one before anything else happened.

“So that’s what you’re doing.” She sighed. Shiro handed her the money hoping she didn’t start sprouting trees and she didn’t notice how sweaty his palms were.

“Yes. Until my home is ready for two kids they’re staying with a… relative.” Shiro awkwardly laughed, “I have so much child proofing to do! I never realized how many exposed sockets I have in my apartment. Not to mention all the guns and weapons I have just lying about.” He babbled waiting for his change.

“You know, they already know the situation.”

“…I know. I’m hoping they’ll have a conscious and take pity on two toddlers who just lost everything they’ve ever known.” Shiro sobered.

“You know they don’t. And they won’t stay young forever.” She warned him. They both knew the truth. The Grigori wanted the twins’ death at birth. Shemihaza had ordered it herself. They couldn’t abort them because of some back-ass-ward religious nonsense and their bodies would make ideal experiments. The whole foundation of the Order was a joke wrapped in lies and they both knew it.

“Their father is extremely protective of them.” Shiro felt compelled to warn her. Whether he was talking of himself or Satan, he couldn’t say. He had known the boys for a day and if anything were to happen to them he would kill everyone in the room and then himself.

“I see.” She didn’t question that. She was a mother and a grandmother, she must understand – or perhaps sees what he said as a threat.

“Thank you.” Shiro bowed like an idiot and left with his purchases.

So the Grigori knew. ( _Of fucking course they did! They have so many fucking spies one couldn’t fart without them knowing!_ )

That was dangerous.

What was even more dangerous was that they hadn’t _done_ anything yet.

That was terrifying.

They must be waiting for something.

What that was, Shiro was too scared to think about it.

He sent a quick text to Mephisto letting him know he was on his way there as he walked back to his home to drop off his things and get some minor chores done before leaving again. He planned on grabbing some extra cash and maybe checking his email and mail box. Then he’d head over to have a serious adult conversation with Mephisto and then blow off some steam by taking the twins out for ice cream and maybe stop by a park for them to expel the sugar high and back to Mephisto’s in time for a nap.

Of course, like all half plans, they get delayed by overly-friendly neighbors. He just wanted to check his mail goddammit!

After _twenty minutes_ of Shiro not so subtly checking his wrist for a watch that wasn’t there, he finally got the hint.

“Got somewhere to be Father Fujimoto?”

“Yeah.” He laughed awkwardly, “Gotta pick up my kids for some ice cream.”

“Kids? Since when do you have kids? Isn’t there a rule against priests having kids?”

 _Shit! I just let that slip right out! Well he was going to find out eventually…_ “Y-yeah. Last night actually. They’re not really mine… they’re a friends kids and the twins don’t have any family so I agreed to take them on.” Shiro word vomited out. It wasn’t a lie and not the whole truth… perfect.

“Twins! Wow, you got your work cut out for you. Sorry about your friend though.” The neighbor said.

“Well, their mother was my best friend growing up, so I can’t really say no when she would have done the same for me.” And Shiro fully believed that. Yuri was just that good of a person. “Anyway, I should really get going, I’m already running late.”

“Sure, sure. It’s always good talking to a man of the cloth.” His neighbor _finally_ went back inside.

Shiro huffed in irritation. He was a nice man, but very chatty and Shiro just didn’t have the patience for it today. He sent Mephisto another text letting him know he was going to be a wee bit late as he needed to check his barriers as once a-fucking-gain coal tars were invading his home.

A few minutes later he found them cracked, as if something big and powerful tried to walk through them. Shiro muttered mantras to seal the cracks temporarily. They’ll have to come down anyway. With the patch job done, Shiro opened the door to Mephisto’s mansion.

Belial was there to show him to the room where Mephisto and the kids were holed up.

He opened the door to the sound of wood knocking against wood and Rin’s voice “Aw, Yukio you kicked it.” It took a second to realize that the rug the boys were playing on wasn’t a rug but a scorched area of the carpet. Charred wooden blocks littered the black area.

“What happened here?” Shiro asked still in the doorway. Since no one appeared to be hurt it seemed nothing major happened… but that was a lot of fire damage.

“Rin-kun threw a little tantrum is all.” Mephisto sighed offhand from his place across the room.

“You started it.” Rin spat crouching down so Yukio could get off his shoulders.

There were so many questions, but Shiro didn’t need any distractions at the moment. He needed to warn Mephisto just in case… “Later. Mephisto, we need to talk.”

“Yes.” Mephisto stood and gave the boys a playful wink, “*~*Be good*~*”

“I’m always good.” Yukio said haughtily.

“Are not.” Rin snorted pushing him.

“Are too!” Yukio pushed back.

“Are not!”

The adults left the room to speak in the hall leaving the boys to their shoving fight.

“I went to the shop today. Shemihaza talked to me.” Shiro began not wanting to beat around the bush. He told him what happened.

Mephisto nodded looking thoughtful, “It’s like you said yesterday. It’s not like we could have hid this, not with so many eyes and ears present.” Mephisto shrugged theatrically.

“But why haven’t they made their move yet?”

“That is worrisome… possibly because of me. I have no fatal verse and I am very powerful.” Mephisto boasted causing Shiro to roll his eyes in annoyance. He always forgot that the Time Demon played the part of being omnipresent very well when he most definitely was not. He was just good at playing the game.

He sighed, “I was hoping on taking the boys out and around in True Cross Town before their afternoon nap. I promised them ice cream last night. But now, having them exposed like that may not be a good idea.” Shiro ran a hand through his hair. It was a little greasy – he forgot to wash it that morning. He felt on edge, and frustrated. These hidden threats was Mephisto’s game, not his.

“I see no reason why not.” Mephisto grinned, “True Cross is _my_ town. No harm will come to them if I can help it.”

Shiro couldn’t say no to that. The Demon King’s whole motivation on keeping the kids safe and whole was not dying, and if there was one thing he could trust Mephisto to do, it was survive.

“And besides. The Grigori spies seeing Rin-kun and Yukio-kun behaving as normal human children may soften their hearts and build our case a little bit more.” Mephisto pulled out a fan from… somewhere and began fanning himself. “Speaking of human children, Rin-kun’s tantrum was because I told him to act more human and to hide his more… nonhuman traits. He took it badly.” He explained with a small frown.

“Oh?” Shiro wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do about that.

“It seems our boys see no point in hiding if there’s no secret to keep.”

“I can see their point.” Shiro nodded. Everyone and their mother connected to the Grigori knew Rin and Yukio were Satan’s spawn with Rin having the blue flame and Yukio a weird eye – which he needed to figure what was up with that – so, what’s the point in hiding if they already know. He understood, but Mephisto was right. Rin couldn’t just flame up whenever he wanted and Yukio needed to keep that eye in check.

“They won’t listen to me.” Mephisto pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, “I tell Rin-kun to tone it down and he responds by igniting my carpet!”

“I’ll see what I can do. The twins are empathetic, if I can make them understand that others will be harmed if they keep up that behavior, they might stop. But I’m not going to tell them to stop being themselves.” Shiro also knew Yuri would be angry with him if he made either of her sons ashamed of who they are.

“Go on, take them for ice cream.” Mephisto walked back into the room, “Rin-kun has been asking for you.” The Demon King teased.

“Oh have you?” Shiro smiled triumphantly at Rin’s blush and Yukio’s snicker.

“W-well you-you said you’d be back and adults some-sometimes don’t say what they mean…” Rin stammered.

“Well I made a promise to get you two some ice cream and you should always keep your promises, even if they come a little late!” Shiro delighted in how their faces lit up. He really was falling in love with them wasn’t he?

“Really?” Yukio beamed.

“You mean it?” Rin echoed.

“Of course! I’m a man of my word. Now go get some shoes and put some warm clothes on so we can go.” Shiro shooed them even though they had already sped out the room at mac one.

“Did they sleep well?” Shiro asked once they were alone.

Mephisto shrugged. “They slept through the night as far as I’m aware. Though they did end up on the floor when I went to check on them late in the night. My fault really, should have known they’ve never slept separately before.”

“Oh, it’s a good thing I ordered a bunk bed with a wide bottom then. They can take turns on the top bunk and share the bottom one if they feel the need to.” Shiro was really glad he sprung for that bed in his headache induced late night online shopping. “Did they eat well this morning?”

“Yukio-kun ate most his breakfast and Rin-kun managed to finish his.” Mephisto held the remote to his massive TV and begun to boot up one of his game consoles.

“That’s good. Did they behave?”

“Very well. Well, besides the tantrum earlier. Better than expected.”

Rin and Yukio burst through the door with Belial running after them with hats scarves and clothes in his arms. “We’re ready Shiro-san!” They said in unison. Yukio wore thicker pants and a heavier sweater. Rin wore long pants but kept his hoody. Both wore identical boots.

Shiro took the clothes from Belial who caught site of the mess on the carpet with a _Are you fucking kidding me_ look. Shiro pretended not to see as he helped the boys into their coats.

“Now we’re ready!” Shiro announced making a beeline for the closest door.

Mephisto waved back at them as he became engrossed in his game. It looked like a dating sim to Shiro. “Have fun and take all the time you neeed~!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 8,000 words and 2 months later, I got no where plot wise lmao. Next chapter begins with ice cream and hopefully ends with Rin and Yukio helping Shiro make up their room!
> 
> I have PLANS for Yukio's eye man, SO MUCH POTENTIAL THERE.
> 
> Also time to play: Spot! That! Meme! *crowd boos and hisses*
> 
> Also also, if you want to casually stalk me, I'm menstralcycling on tumblr. I do not have a twitter or intsa or snapchat or tiktok. Just a tumblr, and a fb but I don't feel comfortable giving strangers that lol.
> 
> Edit 3/3/21: Fixed some mistakes


	4. Jouska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream!
> 
> Playground!
> 
> Nap time!
> 
> A new teacher!
> 
> A reveal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhhhhhhh.... ANOTHER 2 MONTHS, Lmao.
> 
> Well, I'm on LOA that ends the 9th bc FOUR people at my work with in like a DAY got the Covid and they informed people on a day I wasn't there (it was only that day too so I wasn't the only one who had no idea) so I had to find out via rumors (Coworker: OMG did you hear &^*^$$^ from meat got covid!? Me: WHAT!?) I dipped so fast after I learned the facts from a manager. Both my parents are in their 60s and my mom has COPD and I live with them, so like I cant risk it.
> 
> Anyway, IDk how I feel about the chapter. Shit starts to pick up after this (hopefully). THANK YOU for sticking around!

Shiro adjusted Yukio’s sweater. Late September’s weather was getting chillier by the day. The day before had been warm for that time of year, but miserable. The weather forecast hadn’t said anything about rain but it was going to be dry and cold for the next few days. Still, Shiro took an umbrella anyway – just in case.

Rin pulled a hat over his pointed ears but refused to tuck in his tail. Shiro had tried to scare him with frostbite (never mind that it wasn’t cold enough for that quite yet) but then he set his tail on fire and _that_ stunt turned into a ten minute scolding about such behavior. In the end, Shiro lost as he gave up, but Rin agreed he and Yukio wouldn’t flaunt their Blue Flame so brazenly.

“It froze last night, so be careful stepping out.” Shiro warned them pulling a key out of some random door. There had been a rogue weather demon that had used last night’s storm to escape the team that was hunting it. At least, that’s what his email said with a ‘keep an eye out for it and all that’ attached to it. It was sent by some upstart kid from America. Apparently he and his teacher had been tracking it for some time.

He chose a secluded street to step out on. It was a walk to the ice cream shop he picked, but a scenic one he thought they’d all enjoy. Their walk would go through a park inhabited by a few weak level demons of Amaimon’s kin. Shiro wanted to know how the demons would react to them – if at all – and in turn wanted to see if the boys would react to the demons. A personal curiosity mostly, it would be trouble if either noticed each other too much.

Coal Tars buzzed around them almost instantly. They bumped into the boys like confused bumble bees before Rin got annoyed and flamed enough that they scattered.

“They’re awfully excited to see you two.” Shiro commented conversationally. He was a little apprehensive because Coal Tars were generally creatures that swarmed bad people. It wasn’t always the case as they liked children enough but they only ever swarmed like that with evil around.

“They’re fun to play with.” Yukio hopped over a frozen puddle, well, frozen was putting it generously. It had mostly melted.

Shiro kept an eye out on the Goblin that was lumbering along the path to the left, hidden from sight in the bushes. “Yeah?”

“Rot Fuzzies look a little different up here.” Rin seemed to have given up trying to scare them away and instead started playing with them. Luckily, they were alone on the trail, otherwise it would look like Rin was hopping around catching nothing like a crazy person.

“Rot Fuzzies?” Shiro muttered puzzled. He suppose they do look fuzzy, but they came in a variety of shapes and textures. “What do they look like in Gehenna?”

“Almost the same.” Rin caught one with a triumphant whoop then let it go. _Very descriptive._ Yukio stopped suddenly and stared into the bush that hid their stalker. He shuffled closer to Shiro.

“Yukio?” Rin followed his little brother’s gaze.

“Why is it following us?” Yukio sounded a bit freaked.

“The green thing?” Rin pointed directly at it, staring at it intensely (Shiro had trouble seeing it with how well camouflaged it was), “What is it? Hey!” Rin shouted at it, “Stop following us you weirdo!”

“Nii-san!” Yukio shhed him.

Shiro was impressed with them both. He hadn’t thought either of them noticed their tail.

“Just ignore it.” Shiro tugged the boys away. It didn’t seem to be dangerous at the moment but the more attention you gave a demon the more power they had over you and the more likely something unpleasant would happen. “That’s the key when dealing with the demons that take an interest in you in Assiah. They tend to lose interest when you don’t give them attention. Most of them go away after that.”

“What if they don’t go away?” Yukio asked weary. He’d moved to holding Shiro’s hand. Shiro couldn’t get it out of his head at how _small_ Yukio’s hands were. Were all children this small?

“That’s what exorcist like me are for.” Shiro took a good look around them and then at the Goblin. There wasn’t anything remarkable about the creature, a little bigger than the average Goblin, but overall nothing special.

“It’s probably lonely.” Rin untangled himself from Shiro’s hands, side stepped him and dodged Shiro’s reaching arm as he tried to grab him.

“Nii-san!” Yukio gasped.

“Rin!” Shiro warned.

“It’s fine!” Rin jogged over to the bush and pspsped it like the monster in the bush was a cat. It ran away. “Awe, I wanted to pet it!”

“Nii-san! You could have gotten hurted!” Yukio yelled tugging at Shiro as the younger twin ran over to Rin.

“Yukio’s right, Rin. Goblins are mischievous little devils. They can do some serious harm to people.” Shiro reached out to grab Rin before the child could dodge him again. He really didn’t want Rin to do that again.

“Goblin? Is that what humans call them?” Rin asked as he obediently followed them away from the empty bush.

“Yes. They possess mice and moles and other small rodents.” Shiro lectured going into teacher mode.

“They look the same.” Rin commented, attention no longer on the vanished Goblin. The Coal Tars – having been ignored – had also vanished. “I called them Milkies because they loooooove milk!”

“Thieves. I call them thieves.” Yukio said with sharp venom that surprised Shiro.

“You shouldn’t leave your milk out.” Rin scolded.

“You _feed_ them!” Yukio accused. “Father told you to stop and you didn’t!”

“I like them, they’re fun to play with. You’re just mad they push you down and make you cry like a baby.” Rin adopted a very ‘younger brother’s are such a pain’ tone.

“Sh-shut up!” Yukio hid into Shiro’s side.

“Okay, that’s enough, we’re almost at the shop. No more talk about demons among normal humans okay? Most human can’t see them or even know they exist. And for the ones who can see, please be careful about the Blue Flames – that includes your eye Yukio.” Shiro said just in time for a jogger to pass. He really hoped they didn’t hear that. He already had a ‘crazy/eccentric’ reputation around True Cross.

“Okay.” They echoed.

“Good.”

With that, the shop came into view.

Shiro was quick to open the door and usher the kids into the blessed warm indoors.

“What flavors do you want?” Shiro asked as they got in line.

“Flavors?” Yukio looked up at him confused. Rin was distracted by all the people and the bright colors of the shop meant to attract customers.

“Yeah, like chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, peanut butter, mint…” Shiro continued to list flavors realizing it was stupid several flavors in but was in too deep to stop. Rin and Yukio’s eyes glazed over and quickly lost interest which made Shiro feel foolish. “…Just go to the counter and pick which one you want, I’ll keep our place in line.”

After several awkward minutes of the boys debating which flavors they wanted Shiro had to step aside to let the people behind him go as he didn’t know what flavor he wanted either. Luckily the second worker (hilariously also named Shiro) helped the boys choose because Shiro was in over his head as he wasn’t all that much of a fan of ice cream.

Finally, Shiro settled on chocolate, Rin peanut butter (hopefully they wouldn’t find any unknown allergies), and Yukio mint chocolate chip. Shiro took their bowls and led them to a secluded corner where whatever happened next wouldn’t bother the others. The boys bounced and giggled in excitement behind him.

They climbed into the booth, the twins snagged the spoons he handed them greedily and dug in. Shiro hadn’t even fully sat down before he heard squeals and gasps of delight from them. He smiled and huffed silent laughter at their tiny faces absolutely lit up like a Christmas tree. Their eyes were like stars. They ate faster and discovered the brain freeze which made them tear up and Shiro too for he laughed loud enough to cause attention to them.

“You can’t eat cold things so fast you know! You’ll get a brain freeze.” Shiro wiped tears away, “Eat slower.”

Rin was rubbing his head, face scrunched up tight. “Hurts.”

“It will go away quick enough.”

“Okay it’s gone.” Rin declared and shoveled more ice cream in his mouth. Yukio took his brain freeze lesson better than Rin who just kept repeating his eating habits till the treat was gone.

No peanut allergy flared (thank goodness, Shiro didn’t have an epi-pen on him and he didn’t know what would happen if he needed to call an ambulance) and they all loved they’re flavors. They stayed a few minutes longer to warm back up from their frozen desserts before Shiro thought it would be a good idea to let them burn off all that sugar at the play park they passed on their way to the shop.

“Did you like it?” He asked holding the door open for them and then a cute couple coming in.

“Yes!” They said in unison.

“Can we do this again?” Rin asked suddenly shy.

“Of course!” Shiro gave a thumbs up. It wouldn’t be at this shop for a while as it was an expensive place and it took a significant chunk of the money he brought with him. It would be fast food for lunch.

“Why’d we eat cold stuff when it’s cold out Shiro-san? It wasn’t that cold yesterday?” Yukio stomped into a mostly frozen puddle. Mud splashed up causing Rin to push his younger brother away from him, upset the mud splattered onto his shoes.

“Because it’s fun. As for the weather… well…” He stroked his chin debating on whether or not to tell them about his email, “There’s a weather demon running around here somewhere that might be the cause of these strange cold and warm snaps we’ve been having. A team of exorcists have been trying to track it down. It hasn’t hurt anybody yet, but it’s best to get powerful demons like that away from people.”

“I don’t know what you just said.” Rin kicked a rock in his path. It went flying. Yukio appeared to be the twin actually paying attention to him.

“Why would they hunt something that isn’t doing anything bad?” Yukio asked. Rin didn’t seem to be paying attention, but he was slightly turned toward the conversation.

“Because it has the potential to harm, and well… it’s complicated. It doesn’t matter.” Shiro said. He didn’t know why they were hunting it either, and it didn’t matter. Weather demons were mean and cranky on most days, it was best if they weren’t anywhere near populated areas like True Cross or Tokyo. “Let’s go to the park. You two need to burn off some of that sugar.”

Shiro failed to notice the twins give each other a look and look directly up at the large dark clouds above their heads.

*** * * ***

Rin had been so excited when the old man came back. If the child was honest with himself, he hadn’t believed the promise but held onto the hope he would. And he did! He could tell Yukio was surprised too.

And the ice cream! Rin was really surprised it was so sweet and tasty and cold! It made his brain hurt! And trying to choose a flavor was super hard! The man behind the counter was so nice and helpful, not at all like the humans his father warned him about.

All the humans he’d met so far had been so nice.

Outside was cold and the mud crunched under his new shoes. (New shoes!) He’d never had shoes this nice before, it was nice. The whole thing was nice. Mephisto could be less creepy, but… everything was just so much, Rin didn’t know how to process it all.

So he didn’t.

Above the clouds he could sense… _something_. It was powerful. Nearly as powerful as a Demon King. He wondered, as Yukio’s eye flamed and he gasped at what was hidden in the clouds, if he should tell Shiro about the demon in the clouds.

It wasn’t _doing_ anything. It didn’t _feel_ like a threat, he gauged Yukio’s reaction to the creature because Yukio had a better sense on whether or not a demon would hurt them. His mother had said it was because his demon blood made it hard to see creatures below him as a legitimate threat – which Rin didn’t understand because if they attack him then they’re a threat. If they’re just minding their own business, then they’re not a threat. _That_ made sense.

But Yukio just looked up with wide eyes and then the old man said something and Rin forgot about the creature in the clouds because – there’s something in the bush! But it ran away.

And then Shiro took them to a place with lots of other kids (were there really so many people in the world?) and Rin didn’t care about the thing in the bush or the thing in the clouds or that the ice cream that was making his tummy hurt a little because it was play time!

*** * * ***

They rounded a corner to the sounds of children playing. Shrieking and laughing with the occasional adult yelling to be careful or “don’t do that, what’s wrong with you!” normal stuff, at least what Shiro assumed as normal.

It was a full park, hardly any structure wasn’t crawling with kids like ants on a forgotten piece of candy. It made Shiro nervous, for all he knew, Rin and Yukio had never seen anyone their age before let alone _played_ with them. Kids also sometimes had the ability to see demons, so hopefully the ones that did didn’t mention Rin’s tail or Yukio’s weird eye.

It didn’t help that the Grigori could use this park as a distraction to _do something_. It was so full it wouldn’t be hard to just nab them and run. His chest ached somewhere between his heart and lungs, it pounded in a way it hadn’t pounded in years. His skin itched, like he wanted to run and scare all the others away so his boys could play without any threat. _It’s just nerves_. Shiro shook the feeling off. _It’s fine._

The boys hadn’t moved from his side. Shuffling nervously eyeing the play structures with want, but there was a fear there too.

“Go on, go play, make some friends.” Shiro gently pushed them from his side.

“But…” Rin planted his feet, Shiro would only be able to move him if he put some strength into the push.

“How?” Yukio bit his lip and stared off toward the slide. A kid fell off, Shiro winced and the kid jumped up and yelled something before disappearing into the crowd.

The Paladin was at a loss. Because he honestly didn’t know. He didn’t make it a habit of making friends as they usually were forced upon him. And his childhood wasn’t an example he could pull from. He grew up in a windowless lab being sliced and stabbed and tested – he had no idea how children made friends or learned to play.

“Um. Just go out there, introduce yourself. Swing on the swing, slide down the slide. Climb and… Have fun.” It took a little more coaxing but eventually Rin got tired of being frightened and dragged Yukio out into the bark dust.

Shiro sighed in relief and sat on the first bench he could find that wasn’t covered in coats and food. Rin was easy to spot with his white hair while Yukio took a little searching as he looked like every other child out there.

It took some fairly aggressive shoving on Rin’s part to make the other kids stop trying to tug at his hair (enough where Shiro wasn’t sure if he should interfere). Yukio had some choice jabs at his eyes, but Rin was aggressive enough that they backed off from him right away. It was clear Rin wasn’t afraid to defend himself while Yukio wasn’t so keen on violence. Neither boys acted quickly, Rin and Yukio appeared to be content in ignoring most of the comments and harmless teases. Eventually the other children lost interest and the twins somehow managed to be absorbed into their games. Was it really that easy for kids? Just a “Hey you’re weird! Wanna be friends?”

“Damn wish adult life was that simple.” Shiro muttered to himself idly patting his coat pocket before remembering he probably shouldn’t smoke at a public park.

So attentive to watching his twins he didn’t notice a woman and her stroller take a seat next him.

“Forgot some reading material?” She engaged.

“What?” Shiro started, actually physically jumping in surprise.

“Oh, I just – well, the only parents paying so much attention to their kids are the ones who forgot books or didn’t charge their phones… So I assumed…” She rambled apologetically.

“Oh.” Shiro looked around and realized she was right. Most of the adults and babysitters were hardly paying attention to the children. Occasionally a few people would lift their heads and look around for their kids before going back to whatever activity they were doing beforehand. They looked like meerkats. “I didn’t think about it. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing, we have time between now and lunch, and my boys have never been to a park before, so…” It amazed Shiro at how easy it was to say things like “my boys”.

She nodded understanding. He was glad she didn’t want him to elaborate on the ‘never been to a park before’ because he didn’t really have a solid cover story quite yet. ‘Mother was a hermit and left her kids to me when she died’ was a plausible and maybe believable story. Right?

“Which one is yours?” She asked instead. He felt like he was getting interviewed, or interrogated. Though a lonely man staring intently at a bunch of young children _did_ look pretty suspicious. She pointed vaguely at the brightly colored structures, “The one in all pink is mine.”

“Uh… The kid with white hair and the kid in the green coat.” Shiro pointed just as vaguely as he once again lost sight of Yukio only to find him climbing toward the slide. He nearly bolted toward the monkey bars when Rin fell off and landed pretty hard, hard enough that others around him exclaimed variations of _oof_ ; but Rin was tough and simply stood back up to run around.

“Odd kids.” She commented. Yukio had made it to the top and was staring down at the slide. A line was forming behind him. “They look the same age, are they twins?” She sounded innocent but the boys didn’t look like twins, not from far away. Close up they had the same eyes and nose, the same head shape and forehead. They looked like brothers, but not from far away. Red flags went up in Shiro’s head.

Shiro frowned and quickly scanned the area. Yukio and Rin were still playing, no one was paying any attention to the children on the playground. He couldn’t risk the attention if he grabbed the boys and bolted. “I don’t find them particularly odd… they were just sheltered is all. And yes, they’re fraternal twins.” He was careful, he couldn’t eliminate the possibility that she was a Vatican spy.

“I see.” She was about to say something else when her phone went off. “Oh! Sorry it’s my husband, I need to get this.” She answered the phone and begun to gather her things. Shiro sighed in relief but decided it was best they didn’t stay for too long. The woman called for her daughter and they left quickly.

Rin waved good-bye at the leaving girl then pushed Yukio down the slide.

Shiro sighed.

Yukio screeched going down and landed hard on his rump before bouncing up and yelling at Rin for pushing him. Shiro couldn’t actually hear what was being said but it was clear Rin didn’t like what Yukio was saying because they just ended up yelling at each other. It was over when the kid behind Rin impatient for his turn, pushed him down the slide.

He let them play a little while longer before calling them back. They were starting to get cranky and Shiro’s stomach began to rumble. It was time to leave.

“Rin! Yukio!” Shiro shouted. It took several more yells and standing with ‘adult disapproval’ before they reluctantly came. “Are you two hungry?”

“Yeah!” Rin jumped up and down.

Yukio nodded eagerly, “I guess,” Then took Shiro’s hand, “Will we be coming back?”

“Yeah, of course. Not today though.”

“Tomorrow?” Rin took his other hand.

“I can’t promise that, but soon.”

*** * * ***

Mephisto had just finished a pile of paper work for students from the more rural areas of Japan asking if they could go home for the harvest season as their families would need help with whatever they grew. Mephisto didn’t know nor care, he was never a farmer and had little interest in such dirty work. Though he was worshiped as a harvest god long ago in a past life. He had nothing to do with the planting, or the land, more like a go between times. His name was invoked during times of change; humans would pray and beg for a mild winter (as if he had anything to do with that) and lay offerings down for the swift return of spring (as if he could control the rate at which the world spins).

Humans were foolish with their beliefs, but he understood the mechanics of the need to believe. Giving a community or a single person hope or something to blame helped a human come to terms with the fact that the universe just _is_. It didn’t matter. Free food was free food.

He’d put his signature on the last page when his phone blipped. Eager to stop work Mephisto smiled when he saw the text was from his favorite human clone.

*~How exciting~*

_‘Heading back. Already ate lunch.’_

Mephisto kept his phone in hand as he sensed an event about to take place. And sure enough his phone rang. He answered.

“Guten tag?”

“Can you get a quiet room ready for my boys? They’re very cranky and in _desperate need of a nap!_ ” The last part was directed at the twins, Mephisto was sure.

“Yes, yes. It is their nap time after all. I’ll have Belial on it right away. Would you like one as well?” The Demon King could hear two whiny voices arguing.

“Ha ha, very funny.” Shiro dead panned. The high pitched voices of his little brothers became loud enough for Mephisto to hear.

“Do you ever shut up!?” Yukio whined.

“ _Do you ever shut up?”_ Rin mimicked.

“Shiro-san! Make him stop!”

“ _Make him stop!_ ”

“Rin-” Shiro tried.

“You’re such a baby! A cry baby mole face!” Rin shouted. Mephisto could hear hiccoughs – most likely coming from poor Yukio.

“Rin that’s enough! Apologize!” Shiro scolded, “Mephisto, we’ll-”

“You’re not the boss of me you wrinkly old dookie head!” Rin shouted followed by the sounds of tiny feet pattering away.

The King of Time snorted to suppress the laughter that threatened to bubble up. _Are children really like this?_ He’d forgotten. It’s been centuries since he’d been involved in any of his children.

“Wrinkly? I’m not wrinkly…” Shiro said softly then gasped and cursed when he realized Rin had run away, “Hey!” He shouted, then muttered to himself, “Little damn demon. Come on Yukio climb on, gotta go catch your brother, ah he’s fast!” Mephisto couldn’t hold it in anymore he laughed. “Rin!”

The call dropped.

‘Cranky’ indeed.

Mephisto wasn’t surprised Rin would act this way. He held respect for people and was very generous and kind but never liked being told what to do. He couldn’t tell if that was just him as a person or the fact that his human and demon half were always at war with each other. Ah well, he’ll grow out of it… probably.

Through some merry chuckles, he spoke to Belial and begun making calls to some potential tutors for the twins. He had in mind a lovely young woman who was half demon herself but was human like Yukio. She may be able to relate to them the most and knew how to keep her mouth shut if she knew what was good for her.

He’ll introduce her to Shiro while the boys took their nap and then when they’ve woken up he’ll hopefully get their education evaluated. Let it be known that Mephisto took education _very_ seriously. Especially when it came to his own kin.

*** * * ***

Everything was going so _well!_

And he knew _exactly_ where it went wrong.

Sometime after the park but before they made it to McDonald's.

As they walked, Rin became sad and angry, kicking the dirt on the path and digging trenches with every kick. Yukio begun to cry about how mean the children at the park were and whined about how often Rin had to step in to make them stop their pushing.

Which confused Shiro because he thought they were having a wonderful time. In the beginning it looked a little rough but it appeared to be some sort of hazing ritual that they passed. I mean sure, white hair isn’t really a _natural_ color for four year olds and heterochromia was very rare, especially a blue/green combination for a Japanese boy… but it wasn’t _that_ weird. (But… Shiro would be the first person to admit that his very existence and his line of work skewed his weird scale).

Yukio had begun to complain of sore feet and Rin refused to move anymore so Shiro ended up having to carry them the rest of the way. Which was fine, they were very light. But then they got into the “I’m not touching you! Stop touching me!” part of annoying your sibling.

 _Then_ , seemingly out of nowhere, Rin wiggled out of his grasp and begun to gush about how much fun he was having until Shiro had to go and ruin it by making them leave so early. It was then Shiro realized something wasn’t right, but he didn’t know what it could be. There was no demons around that he could see. Even the Coal Tars were absent and they were always everywhere.

Shiro brushed it aside, even though the feeling that something was wrong nagged at him. Rin and Yukio were cranky because of all the shit they’ve just been through. They’re hungry and late for a nap. That’s all. A perfectly valid explanation.

But throughout lunch, they complained of the _stupidest_ things. The ketchup smelled funny (it smelled fine), Rin didn’t like the texture of the napkins (fair, they were kind of rough), Yukio didn’t like how the forks were so close together and _No! The fries don’t touch the pickles!_ Shiro wondered if it would make him a bad person if he just… left and never came back. Moved to Iceland and never deal with toddlers ever again.

Then.

To add frosting to the shit cake, both of them threw a fit when he wouldn’t let them play in the Play Place, he would have, but neither of them were vaccinated against anything yet and he didn’t want them to contract literally every childhood disease known to man in there. (Everyone knows they never clean that thing).

They left in a hurry (leaving a mess and hoping the staff wouldn’t curse them). The twins needed in bed _right now_ before Shiro absolutely lost it.

As soon as Shiro managed to corral the boys into Mephisto’s home, their mood did a 180. So much so Shiro swirled around toward the still open door to find two Algea hovering outside the barrier. Shiro sighed with resignation. Algea were Greek spirits of pain and suffering of both the mind and body. They were also goddesses of grief, sorrow, and distress. They were usually invoked in times of great sorrow. Shiro should have known something like this would attach themselves to them. It was strange they would be in Japan, but not unusual to have foreign demons since the world was so cosmopolitan.

“You two got possessed for a bit.” Shiro rubbed his forehead, a headache forming. How was he going to do this alone? What kind of guardian doesn’t even notice that? This was just proof he wasn’t fit to be a parent.

“That wasn’t very nice.” Rin growled. The boy stepped forward, tail and hair alight in bright blue flames, eyes slitted and teeth barred. “You made my little brother cry.” Yukio’s eyes flamed just as brightly, hands balled into fists of rage, tears were streaming down his face.

“Rin…” Shiro tried to stop whatever was about to happen, but before he or the demons on the other side could react, Rin incinerated them. There was nothing left, the door caught fire. “Rin!” Shiro kneeled down to and grabbed onto his shoulders, his flames didn’t burn him, they were warm. “You need to calm down.” He said gently, rubbing his arms as Belial came out of no were with a fire extinguisher.

“Stop telling me what to do you old fart! You’re not my dad!” Rin pulled away, eyes still very inhuman. Yukio moved closer to Rin like he was about to try what Shiro failed to do.

Those words hurt Shiro more than he thought they ever would. He cracked, just a little, but it was enough, “Rinka!”

Rin jumped, flames petering out. Yukio startled too, smashing himself against Rin like he could hide behind his older brother. “You will behave yourself here and listen to your guardians and you will take your fucking nap!” Shiro was sure it wasn’t his voice. His phantom fingers ached in remembrance. Whatever Rin saw, calmed his attitude as he turned away to huff and sniffle like he wanted to cry but was trying hard to hold it in.

“You’ll feel better after a nap, you always do.” Shiro gently took their hands and followed Belial to the room he prepared (it was just their room). He helped them out of coats and shoes and into some napping clothes before he shut off the lights and bid them sweet dreams.

That episode confirmed several of his suspicions.

Yuri’s boys would have to be home schooled until they could control their outbursts. Yukio was a cry baby that simultaneously bottled everything up till it overflowed – there was no denying that in the way that boy flew into a rage as hot as Rin’s (he could have sworn the area around him began to shimmer); and Rin had a mean streak to the moon and back when cornered. Which, if they were normal children would be perfectly normal, but when you’re the sons of Satan… well, that complicated things.

Shiro flexed his mutilated hand. It burned like a deep cut, like it did healing years ago. He was told it was all part of phantom pains, that sometimes you could even _feel_ the finger there. Fascinating stuff that Shiro spent a lot of time researching. But it wasn’t the only body part that felt strange. His gums were sore like he’d just gotten out of a dental cleaning and his eyes watered like he hadn’t blinked in a while.

“Fuck.”

“Rough day Fujimoto-san?” Mephisto was in his usual pristine white suit. He had ink stains on his writing hand, the only indication he ever did any actual work.

“You don’t know the half of it.” Shiro shook his head. He couldn’t admit he couldn’t do this alone. Not yet. He had plans. A monastery needed more than him to run, especially with his duties to the Order (that kept him away for days, even weeks at a time) _and_ the kids.

“I’m sure you’ll get a handle on it. You’ve done it before.” Mephisto shrugged and beckoned him to follow.

“What?”

“Nothing. Never mind.” Mephisto waved his question away like it was a bad smell. “I have a few teachers lined up for us to interview, you should make the final decision being is that you will be raising our dear brats. I’d _love_ to but me and children just don’t mix.”

Shiro rolled his eyes at the theatrics, he didn’t have the mindset for this right now.

“Did Belial say anything?” Shiro asked curious, he didn’t want to let Mephisto know what happened mere minutes ago, not until he could process it and figure out a better plan than ‘deal with it later’.

“Something I need to know?”

“Nothing, never mind.”

While they waited, Shiro rubbed his stumps to alleviate the old ache. He thought on what transpired and wondered what would Yuri do? What _did_ she do when her twins acted up and Satan wasn’t there to intimidate them into behaving? Her advantage was being their mother, he was sure, but even well behaved children (like Yukio) disobeyed now and again.

He was confident in his abilities to handle them at their human worst (like drawing on the walls and throwing temper tantrums at the grocery store) he wasn’t so confident in dealing with them at their demon worst. Shiro would have to learn fast if he was going to keep them.

The woman they were waiting for entered the room breaking Shiro out of his spiraling thoughts. He pushed his worries aside in favor of him and Mephisto interviewing several potential teachers. The perks of being Head Master of a very famous and prestigious school, Mephisto boasted.

“I liked the first one. The one from America?” Shiro read over his notes. He vaguely recognized her – though he couldn’t remember where from; and he felt like maybe, _maybe_ she was trustworthy. The others seemed like they wouldn’t be able to handle two young boys five times a week for several hours at a time, for whatever his gut feeling told him. And he’d lived long enough to _always_ trust your gut.

“Teruya Akiko used to teach the children of Asylum, she would also take some of the clones of Section 13 when asked.” Mephisto eyed Shiro, gauging his reaction.

Shiro sighed, rubbing his face aggressively.

“That explains why I felt like I’d seen her before.” Shiro was conflicted. A teacher from that part of the past would know how to handle Nephilim children, but could be dangerous as she could be a spy for Lucifer or the Vatican. “Can she be trusted?”

“If she knows what’s good for her.” Mephisto answered in a scoff.

Shiro glared at him, “That’s not what I asked.”

“I don’t believe anyone can truly be trusted. “ Mephisto shrugged, “But she won’t harm our charges if that’s what you’re worried about. Teruya-chan cut ties with the Order shortly after the… _incident_.”

“Alright.” Shiro nodded, “She can start tutoring as soon as possible. Probably not full time yet as I still need to get my place ready. Speaking of, I’ll need to get everything ready to set the barriers so I won’t be available for the boys tomorrow. You’ll be on your own.” And if Shiro was honest with himself, he needed a break from kids. Gather his thoughts some more.

“You could take them with you.”

Shiro shook his head, “No, they’ll just get in the way. I have a lot of childproofing to do and… well I have guns lying everywhere and some medicines that can be toxic if they get a hold of them.” He shrugged giving his old friend a _what can you do_ look.

The King of Clowns sighed dramatically, “I suppose I can manage one measly day without you Shiro-san. All alone, with two terrifying infants. What ever shall I do~?”

Shiro snorted. He had a feeling it was Belial who was going to be lamenting on his woes as his master played video games and pretended to work like the mutt he really was. Would it kill him to pull his weight for once?

It was Shiro who woke the boys. They woke easily (Rin took a tad bit more convincing that Yukio though) and much less grumpy. He waited as the twins took turns using the bathroom and led them to the room where Miss Teruya would do her evaluation.

While they waited (‘they’ meaning him and the boys as Mephisto had made himself scarce) Rin took Shiro’s hand shyly. His tail was curled around his legs and twitched near his ankle.

“I’m sorry I was mean to you.” Rin mumbled biting his lip, “I said some stuff and it was bad.”

Yukio scuttled closer and also apologized. It kinda made Shiro feel like Yukio blamed someone else for his behavior and refused admitting fault. Shiro had to smile though, _Yeah, they’re good kids_. He crouched to their level and hugged them tightly.

“I’m sorry for being so short with you as well. It’s been a rough couple of days, for you both especially. I completely understand.” Shiro ruffled their hair, they giggled. “Now, there’s going to be a nice lady who’s going to be your new teacher. Her name is Miss Teruya and I want you two on your best behavior.”

“Okay.” They said together.

As if summoned from the great beyond, Miss Teruya shuffled into the room quickly. “I’m so sorry Fujimoto-san! Sir Faust didn’t tell me till a few minutes ago that I was starting _today_.” She nervously fixed fly away hairs as she spoke. She was slightly slumped by a fat side bag.

“I must apologize as well. The decision was made rather quickly and Mehp- er Johann has a habit of doing things last second.” Shiro wondered if she recognized him at all, or even knew who Mephisto really was, “Before you start, Yukio-” He placed a hand on Yukio’s head, “Knows basic reading and writing as well as numbers and sums. And Rin,” He placed the other hand on Rin’s head, “Knows the same but he’s told me he has trouble concentrating and says sometimes the letters and words move around. I’m no expert but I think he may have ADHD or dyslexia, or even both. I know his mother had dyslexia. Yukio has exhibited some OCD behaviors.” Shiro let go of the boys who looked up at him in total confusion. “But, like I said I’m no expert and it’s been a _long_ time since my psychology courses.”

“This information is very useful, thank you. How old are they and how where they taught?” Teruya asked very professionally.

“Four, but they turn five in December, and I’m unclear on how they were taught, only that they were home-schooled.”

“Understood, thank you.” Teruya Akiko then introduced herself to the boys and steered them away so she could begin her evaluations.

It was nearing half past four in the afternoon when Akiko finished up and requested to speak with Shiro.

“I will continue educating Yuri’s boys.” Akiko said boldly. Shiro’s heart stuttered. Before he could even try to stumble over a lie she put her hand up for silence, “Mephisto has already informed me on the situation.”

“I-I see.”

“Yes. This was as much an interview for me as it was for you. They’re smart, Yukio is especially bright. Rin hides his intelligence very well, for whatever reason. Probably some trauma.” She sighed taking her hand away and adjusting her shoulder bag, “Yuri and I weren’t close. But we went to the same classes in Asylum and talked often enough. Did school projects together. That kind of stuff. I think she would have considered me her friend.”

“Thank you, Teruya-chan.” Shiro said not knowing what else to say.

“It’s also a personal curiosity.” She went on, “To my knowledge none of the clones had any children. I was under the impression they were made sterile. Do you have any children Fujimoto-san?” She looked at him expectantly.

“Uh… no…” He looked at her strange. Akiko shrugged.

“Um, well… I’ll use the weekend to prepare lesson plans and see them Monday.” Akiko declared.

“They should be settled in by then. We’ll call if anything changes.” Shiro assured her showing her out.

Shiro exhaled in a rush. He no longer trusted Teruya Akiko as much as he did a few minutes ago. She knew more about what was going on than Mephisto led on (not like that was particularly surprising). And no, the clones weren’t sterile. They just never lived long enough for kids. Hell, most of them died before fifteen. And even if by some miracle (like Shiro and that Angel kid he’d been hearing about) they survived past puberty, companionship was difficult to maintain enough to form a family (trauma’s a bitch).

(And yet, who’s to say there wasn’t any unknown clone bastards walking around? Rin and Yukio exist).

Mephisto sauntered in a few dozen minutes later while he and the boys were playing a numbers game Yuri had taught the children. (Rin had complained about how boring and dumb the game was but Yukio had really wanted to play it, so they played it). Of course Shiro was winning but Yukio trailed behind him by a few points. Rin was… let’s just say he got an A for effort.

“Did I miss Teruya-chan?” Mephisto asked. He was in Sailor Moon pajamas. Shiro had stared at him for a long time in disapproval. _He’s a grown ass man_.

“You know you did.” Shiro said after he got done murdering the demon with his gaze.

“I like her!” Rin shouted. He gained a point at last.

“She’s very nice.” Yukio added.

“Miss Teruya said she’d use the weekend for prep and see them Monday, provided there’s no unforeseen issues.” Shiro stood, knees popping and back cracking. “That’s plenty of time of to get them moved safely.”

“Well, it’s time for dinner children. Time to wash up!” Mephisto clapped twice to punctuate his announcement.

“Is Shiro-san staying?” Yukio asked standing.

“Nope.” Shiro said, “I need to get home. There’s still lot’s to be done if you two are going to be living with me.”

“Wait, what?” Rin asked confused.

“Oh, right we never got around to telling you…” Shiro rubbed his chin. He’d actually forgotten to tell them, but there was never a good time to explain the situation to them. “Well. I’ll let Mephisto explain.” Shiro hugged them goodbye, “Mephisto is someone who likes being pressed for answers, so keep asking him.” He whispered to them, hopefully low enough that the other wouldn’t hear.

Was it low to use the boys as a weapon against Mephisto? Probably, but the King of Time deserved it.

He waved goodbye to Mephisto and left.

*** * * ***

Shiro wrapped the towel firmly around his hips before leaning his weight on the counter to glare at the mirror. Even with the steam wiped off it, it still held onto the water droplets making his visage even more blurred without his glasses on. His soaked head caused near silent _plink plink plink_ s as the water dripped into the sink.

He’d spent the rest of the night avoiding his head ache and the near constant presence felt by cleaning his apartment. The place was as clean as it ever had been. Probably cleaner than when he first moved in. Both bathrooms sparkled, the kitchen was spotless, his guns were safely locked away, medicines put away, labeled and put away. His bedroom was picked up, laundry in neat piles. All the boxes in the boys’ new room place in the attic. The other rooms would remain locked until he could get help moving shit. (He hadn’t realized how much _stuff_ he had picked up over the years).

But even with hours of work, there was still so much to do. The monastery was a mess. It hadn’t been properly cleaned in a while (was it ever?) Whatever was left over was something that would be resolved when he brought in more people. He had a few names, but was unsure if they would be willing to help. He wasn’t above begging if he had to, Shiro was desperate for help.

He exhaled all his frustration and glared at his reflection again. _God I look old_. The presence he’d felt since the Gate was there again.

“Alright you mother fucker, I know you’re there.” He growled, “Come out and talk like a man unless you’re too much of a chicken shit to do so.”

“Shiro’s body begun to ache like the days after a good workout, his head felt squeezed, and a familiar and eerie laughter filled his consciousness.

_Eeheeheehahaahaaa_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I kinda struggled in a way that I couldn't figure out how to get each scene I wrote to connect. Hopefully I did a decent job. I also couldn't find the right words to describe what was going on. Writing is hard fam. I'm real sorry b promising a scene, and then forgetting to put it in lol. Maybe next time. FOR SURE In and Yukio meet Shiemi next chapter, it's gunna b twin centric fc with a dash of Mephisto and a scene or two of Shiro.
> 
> Any way, if you find and spelling errors (I've noticed a few in previous chapters that I've tried to fix) like the wrong "there/they're/their" or the wrong "here/hear" or "Were/where" even "led/lead" missing letters etc. Those are the one's I've noticed more often - LET ME KNOW.
> 
> ALSO Teruya Akiko is another OC made by a random japanese name generator who isn't important. She will be mentioned here and there but she won't be like a main.
> 
> SO WHO'S NERVOUS FOR ELECTION DAY!!!?? I SURE AM!!!!!
> 
> Edit 3/3/21: Fixed mistakes


	5. Drapetemania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys escape the mansion and meet their very first friend!
> 
> Shemihaza contemplates with racing thoughts.
> 
> Belial... had A DAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT QUITE 2 MONTHS! But still a long ass time. I STRUGGLED with this chap. I scrapped like 3 pages of Ukobach/Rin interactions bc it flowed BAD but I still wanted them to meet. I want them to have a mentor/student relationship (no shipping I will literally eat you alive if you so much breathe ship in that direction). I scrapped a lot of Shiemi/Yukio/Rin bc I kept having to go back to the manga and get facts right. I agonized on what Shiemi called her grandmother bc I couldn't remember if it was granny or w/e so I went back to look and ended up changing the whole chapter bc I wanted Rin/Shiemi's meeting to reflect the canon meeting. And I also wanted to keep the canon of Yukio knowing Shiemi first bc I love thier friendship and it was cute. The life of a writer amiright?
> 
> ANYWAY, ENJOY

Belial had woken them early and set their day (which wasn’t much). They had breakfast and then were led to a near empty room. Belial then told them they were not to leave the room.

Rin had taken offense to such an unfair order and sulked. The boy took every opportunity to annoy the older demon, giving him nasty looks, and making annoying noises, hoping he’d annoy him enough that he let them out of the room (it always worked for Father). But Belial was vigilant and absolutely no fun! He wouldn’t even let him and Yukio play tag! Or join them in a building contest!

Eventually after hours of not getting any kind of rise from the servant, Rin gave up and sulked harder next to Yukio.

Rin was bored. He could tell his little brother was too by the way he yawned and thoughtlessly scribbled outside the lines of the coloring book. And Yukio was _always_ careful to stay in the lines.

There had been several times were other house servants came to Belial for something and Rin and Yukio had tried to use his distraction as a way to escape, but Belial watched them like a hawk. He scolded them for such childish tricks and lectured them fiercely until Yukio was brought to tears and Rin felt his duty as older brother to rip the man in front of him apart. However, even as young as Rin was, he knew he could never beat someone as old and more in control of their power as Belial was, so he settled for setting his tail coats on fire and scolding _him_ for being so rude.

Rin had to give the servant credit, he didn’t so much as flinch! He just gently patted away the blue flame and gently told them to behave in a way that reminded him so much of his mother that Rin just had to obey.

Everything was just so new! Could an adult really blame him for being so restless and excited!? Rin (and he firmly believed Yukio too) wanted so _badly_ to explore the massive home they found themselves in. Maybe even outside in the vast green gardens he’d seen through giant windows as they walked from one room to another. It was just so big and new and amazing and _unexplored_. It wasn’t like he was going to _break_ anything (at least not on purpose).

Yukio told him that he’d heard the adults speaking about something called the Grigori and how they hated Satan. But what did that have anything to do with them? Satan was their father? So what!? Demons would try to hurt them? Mephisto and Belial were demons. And so was a good portion of the staff, so why couldn’t they go and have fun without a babysitter? And if it was protection, then, didn’t that old man say that Mephisto mansion was warded and would keep them safe? So what was the big deal?

Opportunity presented itself when Belial stepped out with a servant. Something about something getting broken or something, Rin didn’t care, he just saw an opening and rushed to take it.

“Let’s go!” Rin startled his little brother who yelped.

“Where?” Yukio stumbled as Rin pulled him up and toward the open door.

“Anywhere but here! It’s so boring I’m dying!”

“But Rin, there’s magic everywhere.” Yukio leaned back to use his weight against Rin. Sometimes it was the only way to get out of Rin’s tight grip. “Belial-san would find us real fast.”

“Can’t you see them?” Rin stopped to look at Yukio. “The stuff all around, I can feel some but…” Yukio was biting his lip nervously, looking anywhere but him.

“Yeah, but-”

“But nothing! We can avoid them if you see them, and then we can do whatever we want!” Rin said gleefully, “You can be the team leader and I can be the strength, like secret agents!” Rin did a muscle pose that made his younger brother snort and laugh. He liked it when Yukio laughed.

“But, we were told not to use our powers…”

Rin sighed (more like groaned, why did his brother have to be so uptight!?), “That silly old man said not to use them in front of humans. Do you see any humans around? Besides, don’t you want to explore?” Rin always tried to appeal to Yukio’s sense of curiosity which was stronger than his own. Rin did stuff because if he didn’t he’d literally die, while Yukio did it because he liked to learn things.

“I guess… if we stay together and not break anything…” Yukio’s blue eye flamed causing hope to flare in Rin’s chest. “And Belial-san’s no fun…” Yukio ventured out the door swiftly looking all around before beckoning Rin to follow. “Okay, let’s go!”

“Yes!” Rin shouted jumping only to slap his mouth when he realized how loud the yell echoed out the empty hallway.

“Shhhh! Secret agents remember!” Yukio waved his hands around.

“Sorry!”

Rin followed Yukio closely, like usual when they snuck out to have fun. Yukio always had an eye for spells and wards and other stuff like that. Their father said that he could do the same thing and Yukio should never forget where his eye came from, that it was a rare gift to _see_ them as most demons could only _sense_. Their father never elaborated more on that, even with how pushy and whiny Yukio could be. Rin wouldn’t say anything either even though he had vague memories of their birth that both his parents thought it best he not think on them (but he did, sometimes he saw their faces and had nightmares based on them. And often he looked at Shiro with dread he didn’t understand).

Rin had better hearing than Yukio so he was the one to stop Yukio and push him behind vases and statues or into random rooms when he heard Mephisto’s many servants coming toward them.

Rin thought they were a perfect team. He brought the brute strength when it was needed and the fun when Yukio was being too bossy. Yukio was mostly level headed and knew how to calm him down when he got too hot. Rin understood that they were the same in as much as they were different. His mother and father said that was very important because if one brother missed something the other would see it and Rin thought that was such a cool thing! And it always brought his mother’s last words to them to mind. _Take care of each other_.

“Nii-san?” Yukio was looking at him expectantly causing him to wonder what he missed. He did that a lot. Just not listen or not realize someone was saying something. It wasn’t his fault! Sometimes – no matter how hard he concentrated – sometimes he just wondered off or just… stuff.

“Huh?”

“I said, where are we going?”

“Oh. Um. I don’t know.”

Yukio groaned annoyed, “This was your idea!”

“Why do I have to think of everything?” Rin stomped his foot. Just because he was older didn’t mean he had to do _everything_.

Yukio shrugged.

“How big is everything? I want to go outside.” They had been lost in the mansion as more and more servants became worried and called their names for quite some time now and they still couldn’t find a door that led outside (Yukio and him would veer off out of sight and hearing to giggle).

“How should I know?” Yukio snapped roughly tugging Rin back before he could step on a bright line. They were everywhere, like a complicated spun rug. Lines and symbols crisscrossing and shone. It hurt to look at for too long. “I don’t even know where we’re going!” Then with more patience, “It’s bright this way. Maybe that’s where the exit is?” Yukio suggested.

Rin, impatient and bored shrugged and started off in the direction his twin pointed out.

By some miracle it was an exit to the outside, but the place they exited was full of servants searching under bushes, gazing into the windows, and calling their names. Rin gasped and yanked Yukio away to large statue of Mephisto, _He’s so lame!_ They hid behind the stone till all the adults left the garden.

Yukio sighed. “I thought they’d caught us!”

“Yeah. Guess we can’t play here.”

“We could go outside outside.” Yukio pointed to were the fencing was. There was forest beyond the property. Rin thought maybe is wasn’t a good idea… but… they wouldn’t be able to explore and play if they stayed were they were at…

“Let’s go see.”

Rin boosted Yukio up easily, he waited for the all clear before he too climbed over the wall. It wasn’t much of a drop, the concrete fence-wall was more of a barrier than anything. The wards kept any uninvited guests out so Mephisto was able to invest more on aesthetic than protection.

“We did it!” Rin jumped up and down giggling. He felt so naughty.

“Yeah!” Yukio was breathing heavily. “What now?”

“Whatever we want. But… we should be back before dark right?”

“Mom’s rules?”

“Yeah.”

As the pair carefully made their way down from the hill and into town they had to stop and stare in wonder at how _humongous_ True Cross Town was. They’d never seen so many buildings and people before! There were Coal Tars _everywhere_ while other demons frolicked like they had day jobs too. Rin suddenly felt shy and _very_ small and felt Yukio’s clammy hand snag his like his life depended on it. They didn’t really notice all the people and demons when Shiro had them just the day before.

“Ma-maybe this wasn’t a good thing.” Yukio mumbled, “We could get lost, or separated! Father said we had to stay _together.”_

Rin flared angrily at the mention of their father. He’d _abandoned_ them and Yukio still- whatever. They were in a better place and he had to be strong. For Yukio, his baby brother.

“It’ll be okay Yukio. Look.” He turned them around so they could stare at the bright white and gold of Mephisto’s mansion. “If we get lost, or separated, all we have to do is come back here! There’s no way we can miss that! It’s huge!”

Yukio spent time looking back and forth from mansion to the town as if calculating on what Rin said was true.

“I… suppose, if we’re careful. And, the Goblins here seem nice enough… and we can always ask for help…”

“Great, let’s go! I bet there’s a park here like that weird old man showed us yesterday!” Rin strutted on. He had no idea where he was going, but he was looking for adventure and his cry baby brother wasn’t going to stop him.

“Nii-san! I just said to stick together!” Yukio’s heavy foot falls ran after him.

“Then keep up!” Rin laughed as he ran ahead. “Can’t catch me!”

“Rin!”

“Hahahaha!”

Somehow they managed to avoid cars and aggressive demons as they made their wayward way through the early afternoon crowds. It was tough to not get separated with how many people were around them. Rin was starting to get overwhelmed with all the sensations, his skin itched and felt hot. Several times each boy turned around to find the other missing. Luckily, all they had to do was turn to the nearest kind looking adult or passing demon and ask for help. The small weak demons Rin (even Yukio probably) could easily overpower happily led them back to each other. Yukio was wearier of asking them for help than Rin – but that didn’t mean Rin went with every demon that said it knew where his little brother went. Demons lie – this the boy knew all too well.

One such monkey-faced demon Rin was beginning to believe he lied about where Yukio ran off to.

“You’re not leading me away from town to eat me are you?” Rin paused before a bridge high in the air above the town. It led to a house surrounded by bright green foliage that probably should have started to die off with the season. Behind him was a worn dirt path that went through a forest and into the heart of the town.

He paused because he was suddenly apprehensive of going further. Like he shouldn’t be there. Mother always said to trust such feelings, so why was the demon beckoning him over still? The monkey-faced demon hissed and spit saying he was much too skinny and human to be a suitable snack.

“If you say so…” Rin took tentative steps forward. The air closer to the house was crisp and smelled like flowers.

Demon and child approached the house, it was on a hill on top of a hill with many steps leading to the front door.

“This is as far as I can go kid.” The Monkey-Face said with whines and growls that Rin somehow understood perfectly. “I saw the kid you described go into the side area there.” It pointed to the black iron gate. “Don’t forget that bowl of milk you promised.”

“I’ll do my best. And thank you.” Rin bowed politely.

“You better.”

He watched the demon unfold leathery bat-like wings and take off back toward the town far below before cautiously veering off the steps toward the cobbled path that steered toward the gate.

The gate was black iron and beautiful, intricately bent into swirled shapes. Rin didn’t care much for art – didn’t know anything about it – but he felt the fence was art (somehow). The surrounding foliage just added to the scenery as it was all still lush and green even with the plants outside the house property turning all the colors of autumn. Rin was taught seasons and how they changed the environment, so he felt apprehensive walking closer to the gate.

“Wow! Pretty!” He exclaimed upon reaching the gate and seeing inside the garden for the first time. He’d never seen so many flowers before!

He spotted a small (smaller than him and Yukio!) girl (he assumed) with blonde hair and muddy hands digging a hole. Rin felt his heart beat faster and wondered why. Her pink kimono was smudged with dirt and her white apron too; her bare feet (wasn’t she cold?) were dark brown from the mud. She was filthy yet Rin couldn’t help but blush and think she was the most prettiest thing he’d ever seen when she smiled and brought a flower to her face, as if talking to it, and put it in the hole she’d just dug.

_Maybe she knows where Yukio went?_

Without a seconds thought he reached out to grab hold of the gate so he could shout his question to her when a crackling _painful_ jolt sent waves of intense pain up his arm. He was knocked to his bum to the sound of metal being knocked together. He tried to hold back his tears but they gushed out anyway. The hand that touched the iron gate was red and blistering – like he’d boiled his hand in oil – red lightning veins crawled up his arm like an infection. _It’s fine! It’ll heal!_

Rin had never felt this pain before and knew then that the garden was warded against demons.

With his arm numb and tingly it took a moment to realize the girl was screaming.

“Uh… I… I dint mean…” Rin viciously wiped away tears as he struggled to stand. Half the gate was resting on a single hinge at the top of the fence. It creaked and threatened to fall completely off.

“Demon!” She screamed.

“NO! I-”

“The gate wards against evil, it only hurts demons!” She flailed dropping her flowers.

 _I’m not evil…_ Rin stepped forward desperate for her to understand, “Wait you don’t-”

“Just go away! Don’t come near!” She yelled quickly standing and attempting to run away but she got caught up in her apron and the pile of dirt next to her and fell over. It would have been funny if not for the circumstance.

Rin ran to her, worried that she might have hurt herself, “Are you okay?”

She still attempted to run away. Rin didn’t understand. He wasn’t evil, was he? Why did the dumb stupid _ugly_ fence react to him!? Why was this pretty girl so afraid of him?

“I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m just looking for my brother. We got separated…”

“Rin?”

The voice came from above them on steps that led further up to the house, “Yukio? Yukio!” Rin forgot about the pain in his arm, the scared girl, and the broken gate when he saw Yukio in the doorway to the house.

Yukio turned around to yell inside the door, “Never mind Moriyama-san! I found him!” _More like I found you... dummy._

There was a woman’s voice, but it was too far away for Rin to hear what she said.

“Yuki?” The girl had finally calmed down but was still edging away from Rin much to his growing annoyance.

“ _Yuki_? You know her?” Rin was confused. They had been separated for like three hours _at most_ how the hell did he make a friend so fast? She didn’t look like any of the other kids they played with yesterday (he would remember someone as cute as her).

“We met recently.” Yukio smiled.

“Whatever. I was looking everywhere for you! You can’t run off like that!” Rin chastised, feeling very grown all of the sudden.

“It’s not like I meant too! You were running around everywhere! Then this nice lady said she help me find you!”

“You’re not supposed to go with strangers!” Rin gasped.

“You’re one to talk, how’d you find me then!?” Yukio put fists on his hips like his mother did when she caught them in a lie.

Rin was about to stumble a response when the girl chimed in timidly, “Um…Yuki-chan, who is this?”

“Oh, I’m sorry Shiemi. This is my twin older brother, Rin.” Yukio waved vaguely at him which cause Rin to scrunch his face.

“Older… Twin?” Shiemi was still on the ground looking at Rin with apprehension, “He doesn’t look like you.”

Rin felt his heart give a painful lurch. There was pain in _two_ places now. “We’re brothers, promise.” Rin said in a small voice almost as timid as Shiemi herself. It was a sore subject for the twins, neither really liked being reminded on how different they were. It was always used against them one way or another.

“Sorry for running off Nii-san.” Yukio said to break the awkward tension.

“S’right. I found you, so it’s okay now.” Rin wiped away the new tears that had threatened to spill.

“You’re hurt!” Shiemi gasped upon seeing Rin’s blistered hand, she grabbed his hand causing the boy to hiss.

“It’s fine!” Rin said more harshly than intended yanking his hand away and pulling his sleeve down to hide the injury from Yukio. He didn’t want to worry his little brother.

“I can get-”

“No, it’s okay, really.”

“Nii-san, maybe-”

“No!” Rin stomped his foot. It was already healing (albeit slower than usual) there was no use getting help. And something in the garden was making him uneasy. It usually meant a demon was nearby, so he couldn’t afford to show weakness. The problem was that he couldn’t figure out _where_ the feeling was coming from.

“Well… since you broke the gate, you can help me plant the flowers!” Shiemi clapped her hands.

“You broke the gate?” Yukio’s eye blazed as he swept his gaze around the garden. “The magic is gone. You broke it?”

“I didn’t mean to! I can’t see them like you can.” Rin squealed suddenly afraid he’d get in trouble. He always got in trouble like that, he hardly ever picked fights (a small lie) or purposefully broke things! If he knew the place was magicked, he’d not gone anywhere near the stupid garden. (He absolutely would have, he just would have been slightly more cautious in approaching).

Rin sniffled pulling away from Yukio. He’d been too shocked and hurt to look at his hand proper. Judging by house itchy his fingertips were, whatever the damage was it was already healing.

“I’m fine.” He mumbled pulling his sleeve down once again.

“Nii-san…”

“Are you really okay?” Shiemi asked from her newest hole.

“Y-yeah! It didn’t hurt at all.” Rin lied. He didn’t want to upset her more. She was so nice and cute and he didn’t want his behavior to make her run away again. “I’m sorry about your gate… I didn’t mean to…” He trailed off.

“Nii-san forgets his strength sometimes.” Yukio added. Rin was thankful that his little brother was playing along.

“It’s okay…” Shiemi paused, “I’m sure grandma won’t mind.” She paused awkwardly again filling the weird silence with nothing. “I’m sorry for yelling, I was surprised is all.” She finally said through stuttering ums.

“Well, I did break the gate…”

“I was helping grandma plant some flowers when mother brought Yuki-chan to me!” Rin sniggered at Yukio’s blush, “We were digging the holes, you want to help Rin?”

“Yeah!” Rin hopped up and down in his excitement, glad that the topic was moving on. Shiemi took them away from the flowers she was holding to another plot of dirt were holes were spread equally throughout, and a pile of what looked like garlic to Rin next to them.

“Are these bulbs?” Yukio asked picking one up and inspecting the off-white thing. Rin crouched to look at it too.

“Mm-hm. Grandma said they’ll be tulips in the spring.” Shiemi begun struggling to dig more holes.

“What are tulips? Are they flowers? What do they look like?” Rin and Yukio talked over each other causing the girl to blush heavily and drop her trowel. Rin saw her red face and shaking hands.

“Sorry Shiemi, we’re new here and everything’s…” he trailed off not knowing what he was allowed to say.

“Our mother never had time to teach us flowers.” Yukio saved the day. Rin looked over at his twin. Yukio rubbed his eyes, streaking dirt across his face.

“My mother’s always busy with the shop, but that’s okay. I have grandma,” Shiemi smiled but Rin could see sadness in her eyes.

“What about your dad?” Yukio asked, nosy as always. He handed her a bulb while Rin used his good hand to take over digging. Rin wanted to chastise Yukio for prying – especially since they couldn’t talk about their own parents – but he was curious too.

“Don’t have one.” She shrugged, her smile wasn’t sad. _Everyone has a dad though…_

“Shiemi?”

Shiemi jumped up startling the boys and throwing dirt into Rin’s lap, “Grandma!”

An old woman walked into the garden through the broken gate. Shiemi ran to her, seemingly forgetting the boys were there and threw herself into the old woman’s arms. “What happened to the gate?” She sounded worried to Rin, the boy gulped and wrung his tail. Yukio scraped dirt from his fingers, looking everywhere but them. “And who are they?” Her voice held a sharp edge that sent a sour taste to the back of Rin’s throat. Rin stared at her wide-eyed wishing he knew _why_ she looked so _familiar._ Why was he so _afraid_ of a weak old crone?

“Rin and Yukio! They’re twins grandma! Isn’t that cool! I’ve never met twins before!” Shiemi gushed completely oblivious to the odd staring match between Rin and her grandmother. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yukio give a shy wave hello. Her eyes shifted from him to Rin to his _tail_. Rin gasped and whirled it under his shirt, hiding it from view. _Humans aren’t supposed to be able to see it!_

The old woman stalked closer. It was taking every ounce of self-control Rin had to not burst into flame, grab Yukio, and run as fast and far away from the old lady as possible. Shiemi remained oblivious to the tension around her.

“Where are your parents dears? Do they know where you’re at?” The old woman asked, her voice back to being kind.

Rin broke eye contact to stare fear stricken at the ground.

“No…” Yukio tried.

“And your mother and father?”

“Our father is…” Yukio struggled to come up with something. Rin’s mind was racing. He was terrified at what they’ll do if they find out they’re part demon – so he makes up his mind, quickly and erratically.

“We don’t have – we – our parents-” But Rin too struggled with words.

“They’re dead.” Yukio choked out. Their father wasn’t dead – probably _couldn’t_ die, but could they really say that their father was a god?

“Then your guardians?” The old woman was close enough now that Rin could smell her flowery perfume. It smelled _wonderful_. Like the garden. He could fall asleep feeling safe and warm to that scent.

“We’re staying with… an older sibling?” Yukio said it more like a question, making it sound like a lie to Rin’s ear.

“He’s not my sibling.” Rin muttered annoyed that Yukio would say such a thing.

“Ah. You must be the twin boys Fujimoto-san was talking about adopting.” Shiemi’s grandmother smiled. Mephisto _still_ hadn’t fully explained to them what that actually meant, even with all the pestering him and Yukio did!

Rin wasn’t fooled by her easy smile and kind face, but Yukio was. He wanted to be fooled so bad. Her smell and smile was exactly like how he pictured a grandma. _Humans lie_. His father’s voice echoed in his mind. But the deep seated fear he had of her and his vague memory of his birth kept him from trusting her.

“You know Shiro-san?”

“Shiro-san visits all the time!” Shiemi butted in.

“Why?” Rin asked, suspicious.

“He buys supplies from the shop.” Shiemi’s grandmother said. She pulled up a bench to sit on.

“Supplies?” Yukio tilted his head in confusion.

“This is an exorcist shop.” She laughed softly at their confused faces.

“But this is a garden?” Rin never thought an exorcist shop would be a garden, but he’d also never conceived of such a thing until just then.

The old woman laughed and Rin felt suddenly at ease. Maybe he shouldn’t be scared of her. She was just an old woman.

“Why can’t it be both?”

Neither boy could argue that.

“Are we planting the bulbs right, grandma?” Shiemi asked showing her their progress.

“Are you digging the holes fifteen centimeters deep?” Shiemi nodded, Rin and Yukio mimicked because honestly they’d just been digging until she said stop. “Are you setting them pointy side up?” Again they nodded (Rin and Yukio had just been handing Shiemi the bulbs). “Are you refilling the holes and watering them to stimulate root growth and eliminating air pockets?”

“Mm-hm – No! Wait, we forgot to water!” Shiemi dashed to a watering can and struggled to pick it up.

“I’ll help!” Rin hurried over and picked up the can with ease.

“Whoa! Rin you’re strong!” Shiemi exclaimed.

Rin beamed at her praise, “Aren’t I?” He made his way over, careful not to spill the water or step on any of the flowers. “Now what?”

“Let’s wait to water until all the bulbs are planted.” Shiemi’s grandmother said. Rin was glad because he’d forgotten about his injured hand and it hurt again.

They worked diligently while the old woman guided them.

Eventually, Rin became impatient with the safety of the shovel and started to dig with his hands like Yukio and Shiemi were, but again forgot about his hand and opened the healing blisters causing him to hiss and moan in pain. The blisters popped and blood oozed out some of the biggest.

“Ouch!”

“Nii-san!” Yukio gaped grabbing his brother’s hand before he could hide it away again.

“You _are_ hurt!” Shiemi blurted.

“I already told you, its fine!” Rin tried to take his hand back but Yukio held firm. He could be strong when he wanted to be, much to Rin’s annoyance.

“Let me see.” Shiemi’s grandmother held out her hand. Her face showed it wasn’t negotiable – so, reluctantly Rin gave her his hand. She took it and threw up his sleeve clear past his elbow. Twin gasps from Shiemi and Yukio had Rin wincing and turning his ears red in embarrassment. _It wasn’t that bad was it?_ It was. His fingers were red and somewhat bloody, his palm a sunburned red as was the lightning veins that scored their way up to his elbow. He didn’t understand. _Shouldn’t it have healed by now? Or at least be a scab?_ The repeated reopening of the blisters and all the dirt and manure probably didn’t help any of the healing.

She turned his hand over gently and tutted. The back of his hand was raw and dry looking, like a healed burn. _At least_ something _healed_. “Come with me Rin. I have some medicine that will help.”

Rin didn’t want to be alone with her, but his hand _did_ hurt real bad and medicine _did_ sound nice. He decided to go with her.

She led him to a small house further into the garden where she sat him up on the counter and rummaged around for a white box with a red cross on it. He knew a first aid kit when he saw one. His mother said he was accident prone and often joked that she should just glue one to his chest so that he’d always have a Band-Aid on him. The memory made him smile and he willed himself not to cry.

“So the wards work on you?” Shiemi’s grandmother said, Rin wasn’t sure if he was supposed to answer.

“Not really. The gate just broke.” Rin mumbled kicking his feet.

“Ah, so _you_ broke my gate.” She shook her head like she was disappointed but her wrinkled face hid a smile.

“I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to brake it, I didn’t know.” Rin refused to look at her. Adults always assumed he was lying.

“I’m sure you didn’t. What is done is done. Now let’s wash your hands.” The old woman was kind and gentle as she washed Rin’s hands and rubbed salve on his blisters. She patted his head when he choked back tears as the aloe burned his skin. “Should have known blessed aloe would hurt you. I apologize.”

“S’okay.” Rin sniffled, “Didn’t know either.”

By the time Rin’s hand was bandaged like a mummy, Yukio and Shiemi had finished planting the tulips.

“Grandma! We finished!” Shiemi called.

“Now it’s time to water.”

“I’ll do it!” Rin ran over to the watering can.

“But Rin, your hand.” Shiemi protested weakly.

“I have two hands!” Rin stated proudly as he lifted the heavy can one handed like it weighed no more than a box of kittens. Yukio directed him to all the places he needed to water and Rin carefully watered each and every one.

“Very good Rin, Yukio, Shiemi.” The old woman praised. The boys preened while Shiemi giggled.

“Thanks Baa-chan – Uh, oh! Um.” Rin coughed embarrassed, he hadn’t meant to call her granny, it just slipped out, “Is, is it okay that I call you that?”

“Aye, that’s fine.” Baa-chan laughed, “I am a grandmother after all.”

“Shiemi! Mother!” A voice called from the house, “Dinner’s ready!”

“Dinner?” Yukio looked up at the sky.

“Crap! Mephisto’s going to kill us!” Rin gasped, the sky was beginning to darken; they should have at least been on their way back ages ago!

“Yeah…” Yukio simply dusted himself off, seemingly unconcerned.

Rin bowed to Baa-chan and Shiemi, “Thank you so much, we had fun.”

“Yes.” Yukio copied Rin, “But we should go. The bad ones come out at night and we should head back.”

“Will you visit again? I like gardening with you.” Shiemi asked shyly.

Both boys reddened considerably, “Yes!” They echoed each other.

“Bye! Sorry about the gate again!” Rin called waving as he ran out the garden, Yukio in tow.

They didn’t hear a reply as they were already outside and onto the street that led to Mephisto’s mansion.

Out of breath and exhausted the twins snuck in the front door when Mephisto spotted them. Spotting them putting it lightly – more like he predicted they’d come in the front door and waited at the foot of his grand staircase to dramatically say:

“Where have you two been!?”

The boys shrieked at his stern voice, unaware there was someone else nearby.

“You’ve had my staff and I running around searching everywhere! For you!” Mephisto flailed around getting louder with each word, “Not a trace of you to be found! My security cameras catching you two climbing the fence!” Yukio curled in on himself while Rin held is ground though he was starting to get anxious as he’d never seen Mephisto so mad. (And what’s a ‘security camera’?) “We searched the town! No trace! I had to hear from a lowly Demon that you two had gone off _out of town_.” Mephisto took a breath and grabbed each of them by the arm before they could run off again. “What would I tell Father if either of you got hurt or killed? Don’t you understand that there are people out there who want you dead?”

The twins looked down, ashamed. _They_ didn’t _know_ , Rin thought. How could they know? No one told them anything!

“Nothing happened! We were careful!” Rin shouted trying to wiggle out of the Time Demon’s grip, but he was much older and leagues stronger than him.

“Were you?” Mephisto let go of them roughly. “Look at you, you’re filthy! Tracking mud into my clean home!”

“Sorry.” Yukio muttered.

“Bath and bed for the both of you! No dinner!”

“But we haven’t eaten all day!” Rin was quick to say.

“You should have thought of that before you ran away.” Mephisto said calmly. He stepped aside to reveal Belial – who looked as mad as a hornet.

The twins gulped and regretted coming back at all. Perhaps they should have found a dumpster to sleep in?

Belial roughly took them by their arms and marched them to a bathing room demanding they undress and tell him where they had been. Rin didn’t want to get Shiemi’s family in trouble so he said nothing but was forced to tell him something when Belial grabbed Rin’s bandaged arm.

“And what is this!?” Belial looked horrified and it plagued Rin with guilty feelings all over again.

“My hand.”

“No.” Belial’s teeth were sharper but he didn’t scare Rin, not really, “Why is your hand bandaged to the elbow?”

“Oh, that.” Rin shrugged, “I got hurt and a nice granny healed it.”

“Rin broke a warded gate.” Yukio jumped into the bath to avoid Rin’s punch.

“Yukio! You mole-faced rat!” Rin glanced at Belial (who still held his arm) to see his face no longer demon-ish.

“This is from a ward?” His voice was softer with pity.

“Yeah. I didn’t know it was warded. It broke when I touched it. I wouldn’t have touched if I knew! Honest!” Rin curled his tail and brought his arms around his chest feeling weird and ashamed being scolded and standing naked in front of a man he barely knew.

Belial let him go willingly. “Well. Let that be a lesson for you not to go running away whenever it fancies you.” He said some words that Rin didn’t understand, there was a small flash of light. “There. That will keep the bandages from getting ruined while you bathe. In you go.” The butler pushed Rin into the bath.

“Since you seem to be the more _responsible_ twin, why don’t you tell me where you two had gone off too, Yukio?”

Rin gave his fiercest ‘If you tell I’ll drown you’ look he could. Yukio wasn’t impressed. “Rin’s a better story teller than me.” Yukio splashed around innocently. _Yukio is good at pretending, much better than me_ , Rin thought.

“Rin?”

“I’m not telling.”

“We’ll find out sooner or later.” Belial threatened.

“Okay.” Yukio shrugged. Rin was so proud of his little brother’s punkness.

“Can we take a bath now or what?” Rin groused. He was hungry and tired. They hadn’t eaten since breakfast and never took a nap (how could they when they were having so much fun!)

Belial sighed, defeated. “I’ll be back with clean clothes young masters. Don’t. Don’t run away again.”

“We won’t.”

*** * * ***

Yukio admired how Rin could easily make friends with monsters. It was reckless and dumb to befriend such dangerous creatures older and far more powerful than they, yet Rin insisted anyway. The benefits far outweighed the consequences his mother would say. _‘I befriended Satan, and it gave me two wonderful boys!’_ But it got you stuck in the underworld, dying a slow and agonizing death while your sons watched confused and lost. Perhaps the consequences came at too much of a cost.

Both Rin and their mother would disagree. Love was worth it. It was here where Yukio and Satan saw eye to eye. Friendship and love was pain. His love for Rin hurt so much, he would tear the world in two for his twin. His pain for loving Satan hurt and confused him. His love for his mother was painful. Why did love hurt so much?

But we digress.

Rin really did just walk into the kitchen like he belonged there and declared he would make them food (no sleep came to either of them as they were too hungry and Rin refused to admit defeat, Yukio secretly agreed) only to get into a verbal – almost a physical – fight with the short big-eared demon only to then be laughing and taking instruction from said demon.

Ukobach was the demon’s name and was apparently Mephisto’s familiar. Yukio wasn’t aware demons _could_ have familiars, but Yukio was also four and couldn’t be expected to know _everything_.

Despite the initial terror and misgivings about the small red demon, Yukio liked him. He was kind and unhappy Mephisto sent them to bed without dinner. Which got Rin going about how boring and unfair Mephisto was being to them. Yukio told him that he didn’t even know what adoption means and what all this talk about Grigori meant.

They talked like that while Ukobach coached Rin on making… something, Yukio missed that part too occupied with snacking on some fruit Ukobach game him because he was useless in the kitchen. Ukobach told them what he knew and said honestly what he didn’t know and that made Yukio glad. Adults had a habit of never admitting when they’re wrong or didn’t know. It was refreshing to know this demon didn’t do that.

Rin was smiling and having fun. Yukio like seeing his twin like that – lit up and _focused_ for once. It was rare, only seen when he was in the kitchen. Rin really loved cooking.

They had quickly switched from Japanese to Gehennian as both twins still had a hard time speaking their mother’s native language. It was easier for Yukio who was a quick study, but Rin had little motivation to learn it in a place where no one spoke it. Perhaps now he’ll learn better now that no one speaks their native language here. While speaking Gehennian, Rin was the expert. Yukio could understand his brothers and father perfectly, but with demons like Ukobach who had their own dialects and even languages, Yukio struggled – yet Rin did not. He was jealous of that. He could understand their new friend, just barely.

It only took maybe an hour to finish making the food which Rin proudly displayed as onigiri. Rin’s weren’t the neat perfects rounded triangles that Ukobach presented, but they looked… like a shape. They were too salty and some were overstuffed with others not enough. Rin took the criticisms well and nodded at Yukio and Ukobach’s assessments. Yukio still ate every one because he didn’t want Rin to feel bad. Rin promised to do better next time which seemed to make Ukobach happy.

After another hour of clean up and eating, the small demon sent them back to bed lest they _all_ get in trouble.

“Do you think Shiro-san will be back tomorrow?” Rin asked as they tucked themselves into bed.

Yukio yawned and hummed. He was wondering the same thing. He like the old man despite his initial misgivings. “Maybe? Everyone is saying how he’s gunna be our new dad and he can’t be our new dad if he’s not there, right?”

“I guess.” Rin blew a raspberry lost in thought. “I hope so, that old man is much funner than Belial.”

“More fun.”

“What?”

“Just go to sleep.”

*** * * ***

Shemihaza had concerns about those boys.

She spent all of dinner contemplating on what to do. What was Mephisto playing at? Why were they here? How did they come to her home (some cosmic joke at her expense probably)? (Her children told her, she wasn’t sure she believed them). What happened to that poor woman, their mother?

She sighed and tucked Shiemi in.

Her granddaughter was so weak and shy, how did such boisterous and cursed boys capture her heart? How it will break Shiemi’s fragile heart when they’re executed. _They’re children._ That’s what they plan – the Grigori, the Vatican. What was ordered in the beginning. _Infants._

Perhaps there was hope for the human twin, but the demon? _Still a baby._ They could perform and exorcism – save the child’s soul – but the soul is the demon and it would kill him. Such an act could cause damage to the human twin.

_They’re just children._

_Children grow._

_Become adults._

_Dangerous._

Shemihaza made tea in her cottage in her garden. The boy – Rin – he’s afraid. _Of course he is, he remembers._ She wished they had more time to evaluate the situation. To watch them grow. During the Blue Night there was no time with Lucifer and Satan unleashing anguish. Only action saved them, no bleeding heart can save them all. What’s three lives to them all? _Blood on your hands. Infants._

Could they seal Rin away? No, he’s too old now.

_‘Their father’s very protective of them.’_

Shemihaza began getting ready for bed knowing there would be no sleep tonight. Which father had Shiro meant? Him or Satan?

She snorted. Satan and his children. He’d never cared before, did the love of one woman really change him that much? Ridiculous. _Love changed you._ Did it? How could Satan be protective? Those children are half starved, some protection sending them to a lion’s den.

Yuri had fought tooth in nail for her boys. Enduring torture and experiments that made her stomach turn just thinking of it. _My boys! Please they’ve done nothing!_ Was it really her place to say no to a mother who defied gods for her womb? _Stay still witch! No please! Let me see him! Satan!_ Ridiculous, she loved him too. _You loved a King once_.

She would unleash all her power for her daughter and grandchild. She knew Yuri’s pain and sacrifice. She would have done the same for Shiemi. But not if it meant leading to war.

_They’re just children._

Shemihaza was retired, but she still held incredible sway over the Grigori, if she gave the order it would be done. She was only one of less than a dozen true Nephilim left, she had her suspicions of Shiemi… but-

There was a knock on her door.

“Shemihaza-san?” A flamboyant voice from the other side called.

 _Jesus Christ._ “Come in Samael.”

Mephisto opened the door – looking like a well-dressed feral cat all sharp teeth and thin eyes. If she wasn’t her and he was he, it would be another Big Bad Wolf vs. Little Old Lady again. “About my charges.”

“Yes. About that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I made Rin's reaction to the garden's gate more severe is bc several things. 1. He's "fully awakened" and in the manga/anime he's still mostly sealed away, so I thought having a more violent reaction to the ward would make sense. And 2. Rin in the manga/anime is much older and has a better pain tolerance that a 4 yr old, so It would make sense if it hurt more than it would if Rin was 16. And 3. since he's so young the gates dont fly open like they do in canon but they still break bc he's young and stuff. Hope that explains some of my thought processes?
> 
> HC that Shemihaza had the hots for Lucifer when she was younger and they were good friends but fell apart, but I don't believe her kids are his. It's prolly like a cousin or some random dude (cousin bc aristocrats like the Grigori have a habit of keeping the bloodline "pure", esp if it's for a power that's dying) let's hope for s random dude.
> 
> I also plan on having Rin meet his other classmates! BC i plan on the boys going with Shiro on missions when he cant find babysitters! and one mission Shiro thinks is not dangerous is returning the sword back to Bon's temple bc it's useless to them now (Wont spoil what happens next) and Shiro is sent to go investigate the whole nine-tails deal so the boys meet Izumo! PLANS PLANS PLANS LETS SEE IF I STICK WITH THEM
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> If you have any questions feel free to ask either on my tumblr (menstralcycling) or here in the comments!
> 
> Edit 3/3/21: Fixed mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Casually slips as many memes as possible into work. Also if ur wondering, the ocs are one shot wonders and there names are from a random japanese name generator so they're not from the series, that i know of. they might make an appearance as filler or a throw away line or smth, they're not mains.
> 
> Will there be a second chapter? 
> 
> Of course!
> 
> When will that happen?
> 
> -insert Griffon McElroy meme- you know~
> 
> But seriously, I'm working on it.


End file.
